Help Me Believe Again
by RedToxicity
Summary: Slight AU.Emma G!P. Regina crashed into Emma's life literally. And it couldn't have come at a worse time, the blonde's life has just turned upside down. But can Regina Mills a famous writer be the one to set balance to Emma's life? Or will she only manage to make it worse? Can Emma be the muse to help Regina find her love for writing again? Or will the romance destroy them both? SQ
1. Crash Landings, Surprise Visits

**So I was debating this story and I had to get it down and thought you guys might enjoy it as well. I don't own ONCE UPON A TIME OR STORYBROOKE OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY. I am not a famous writer so I don't know the process. I will admit to being in car accidents so I do know about them. With that being said I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1: Crash Landings, Surprise Visits**

Emma couldn't believe her luck! Okay she could – but it didn't make accepting it any easier. Of all days to be late of course it had to be today. First, she had overslept and now she was stuck at a red light. The clouds above her looked angry and grey and in the back of her mind she knew it was going to rain. Today couldn't get any worse if she tried. The light turned green and her foot began it's descent on the accelerator moving her car forward. A loud horn blared before Emma felt and heard the sound of crunching metal.

XXXXX

Regina sighed as she listened to her mother through the sound system in her car. It was a habitual argument that her mother deemed necessary every time she told her of her travels. It wasn't that Cora Mills was against her being a writer, it was more along the lines of she couldn't live vicariously through her daughter. Who happened to be a very successful writer much to Cora's discontent. Cora had recently become the mayor of a small town called Storybrooke. Once believing her daughter would have wanted to follow in her footsteps but she hadn't. As a peace offering in earlier years, she had allowed the brunette to go off to college and sow her wild oats. While working toward obtaining a degree.

Regina had always wanted to be a writer it was her dream. Her father would sneak her fancied fountain and ball point pens as well as journals. He claimed every good writer needed to feel comfortable writing and love where and what they wrote. Regina couldn't have agreed more. So to stroke Cora's ego she had majored in criminology and business, along with a minor in literature. Jumping through hurdles didn't nearly explain what the olive skinned woman had to do, to keep the information concealed until graduation.

Having the book she had been working on in college get picked up had been the highlight of her young life. Not only had it become a bestseller but she had been featured in interviews as well as several magazines. Interviewer after interviewer had asked her when they could expect a sequel to 'The Evil Queen's Throne' but in reality Regina had lost her inspiration and motivation to continue writing. And she could feel her mind slipping away from the stress and her mother hadn't really helped the case until recently.

"Regina Adriana Mills?" Her name rolling off her mother's tongue as she pulled her back into the conversation as well as focusing on the road. "Are you listening to me?" Cora inquired knowing her daughter had checked out of their conversation, when she grew to quiet. The redhead continued anyway, eager to get her point across and see her daughter. "I am so excited you are coming to visit. I know you are twenty-five and successful now but I would love for you to visit more often. I would love to show you around the town I am mayor-ing. And I can even let you take over when I retire."

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows as she listened to her mother have a one sided conversation with herself. Regina had promised to visit for two reasons but not one of them involved getting sucked into a world she wanted nothing to do with. She had escaped for a reason and she didn't want to turn back. She knew all too well what power did and she was absolutely sure she wanted nothing to do with it. Tapping her steering wheel she shifted her car into manual, hoping to focus on anything but the conversation her mother was bolstering about.

"Mommy I am strictly here for a visit. I just need to get away. But if you want to show me around town that is fine. But can I settle in first before you move me into your office?"

Lowering the window Regina let the air flow through her hair. Allowing herself time to visualize her mother's scowl. Overall they had a good relationship it was just Regina lived one way but Cora wanted her daughter to live another. And try as he might Henry was always dragged into their disagreements much to his displeasure.

"Fine," the redhead sighed into the speaker. "Hopefully I can persuade you otherwise but… for now I will give it a rest. I am excited to see you my love. Drive safely and I'll see you when you arrive."

"Love you too. Good bye mother." The driver said as she tapped the touch screen display on her wheel. Siri's voice came over the car speakers alerting Regina that her call had been ended and the author let out a sigh of relief. Conversations with her mother always left her feeling a mix of emotions and at a young age she learned the only thing that soothed her inner beast was music. Despite modern accommodations in her car, Regina still occasionally preferred CD's. Attempting to keep her eyes on the road and the cars that surrounded her. Regina played guess-and-feel as she tried to locate her cases of CD's. Regina managed to get a weak grip around the case, only to have her grip momentarily falter sending several of the CD's crashing to the floor of her car. "Oh, really?" Regina groaned slipping her car into to automatic cruise control.

Giving the area around her a quick survey she smiled realizing she had passed several cars and set in a lane all her own. The brunette chewed the risk of taking her eyes off the road for a hastened moment just to grab the CD's. Regina inhaled through her nose fighting the gut feeling she felt as she extended her arm over the console and down toward the fallen music. Taking her eyes off the road for a split second to grab the reflective disks. Thin fingers slipped quickly around several of the disks and the writer smiled triumphantly, before dragging her eyes back to the road.

Regina's stomach sank as she stomped down on the brake pedal. Adding in a silent prayer, willing the vehicle to stop. But she knew it was too late when she heard the sound of crunching and scraping metals. She had hit someone.

(Earlier that day – Emma)

The cashier walked into Gepetto's Wood store and Depot and smiled as she pulled her apron down from the wall. Gepetto was a kind and quiet man that didn't ask for much and was always eager to help no matter what the circumstance. He had been the first person to welcome young Emma to Storybrooke after Mary-Margaret and David Nolan had adopted her. David had been enthralled at the opportunity to show five year old Emma around the humble town he sheriffed. On the tour of the town David had been called in, while introducing Emma to the local shop owner. The blonde had stood nearly five minutes debating what to do with the little girl in his care before the kind old man spoke up. Offering to watch Emma while he answered the call. David smiled and said his thanks. He did trust the old man after all, because the wood carver had a child of his own. One he had raised until his ex-wife had up and left with their son. And the moment David left and a friendship had been born.

"Ah there is my little Swan. How are you doing today my girl?"

"I am fine how about you?"

"Don't open the shop yet. Come with me to the back there is a matter I wish to discuss with you." The man offered a sincere smile before he disappeared further into the back. Leaving the blonde to follow behind him as she walk into his office. "Emma what would you do if I were to close the shop?" The graying man asked as he took a seat behind his hand crafted desk. Searching the young woman's eyes as he claimed the seat. His bones echoing their discomfort as they popped and whined.

The young woman stared at her employer. She hadn't thought much on the question since she had graduated from college and returned home. She had a degree but she hadn't really put it to use after she returned to take care of Mary-Margaret. Shortly after Emma graduated David had been killed in the line of duty and Mary-Margaret had turned sick. Running away had been much of Emma's life story when she was younger but now that her family needed her. The blonde had stepped up to the plate and been ready to swing away at the challenge.

"I don't know Petto. I mean this has been my home away from home for years. So losing the shop and you would be devastating." The old man cringed at the sincerity in his apprentice's words. Emma had become like a daughter to him, but time and circumstances were changing. His decision hadn't been easy but it had been necessary. And right now it was the only thing giving him strength to say the painful words that were coming next.

"Emma I am being forced to close the shop." He rushed out.

Emma opened and closed her mouth several times. No words formed as much as she wanted them to. Giving up the failed attempt she shut her mouth and shook her head in disbelief. Signaling her boss to continue.

"I wouldn't if it were up to me but it is my boy. He is sick and I need more money than the store is pulling in. I am closing and selling the shop and moving across the globe to be with my boy. He needs his papa."

Emma wanted to be angry. She wanted to hate the man sitting across from her but how could she when she was doing the same for her mother. The roles may have been reversed but it was borderline the same situation. Gepetto had supplied the blonde with enough wisdom in her lifetime, for her to swallow her pride and give her blessing. Not that the old man was asking for it but Emma knew he needed it all the same. And who was she to take that away from him when he had been nothing but kind, loving and understanding to her.

"I understand Petto," Emma replied in a sullen voice. Looking up to see a 'thank you' twinkling in his dulling brown eyes. "How long do we have together?"

"Only today," the man whispered in a tone Emma could only decipher as disappointment.

A weary smile crossed Emma's lips as she nodded. "Then let's make the most out of today."

(Storybrooke- Regina)

Dread filled her mind. I should have went with my gut she realized as she held her head. On impact she had slammed on the brake as instinct took over. As she tried to propel herself backwards and away from the oncoming accident that was about to happen. But the collision had still forced her forward and she hit her head on the steering wheel. The air bag had hit her in her chest but done little to protect her face that went downward. A warm, unnerving trickle rippled over her lip and the side of her forehead. Her body ached.

Panic filled her lungs when she realized she wasn't the only one who had been in the crash. Taking a moment to gather her bearings, Regina grimaced attempting to move her limbs. She really did hurt all over. The car had done its job and protected her, though she had felt like those crash test dummies. They served their purpose but they were still thrown and jerked forward forcefully and unwillingly. Readjusting herself in her chair she sat up and looked over her windshield. Hyperventilation threatened to overtake the brunette as she looked over her steering wheel. Her lungs heaved and in took air, the alternation happening all too frequently. The car she had hit looked as though it had imploded on itself. The door was dented inward and nearly unrecognizable. Smoke was rising from the hood of the small yellow clown car.

Where the door connected to the front of the car it too looked as if it could be knocked off with a light tap. Regina vaguely remembered trying to swerve and miss the car, but it seemed her efforts had only managed to make the situation worse. Her head hurt as she tried to open her door. The door flew open and Regina nearly fell out of the car from over exertion.

The pavement was not welcoming as she closed her eyes against the grainy feel that dug into her knees. Staggering to her feet the writer grew more aware of the situation. Shouts and commotions could be heard approaching but she ignored them. Looking at the plastic, metal shards, and headlight pieces that littered the pavement in front of her. Fear escalated as she looked to the unmoving body in the car in front of her. _No way someone could've survived that, not in a car like that._ Regina had been given a black classic 71' Dodge Challenger that had been reinforced and modernized. It had been worked into her contract as a bonus for the next book. Accessing the damage her car only carried a broken head light and minor dents and scrapes that could be buffed out and repainted. But her car verse the small yellow one? It was clear to see who the winner was.

Movement in the other car caught the brunette's attention as her adrenaline kicked in. _The person was alive!_ Limping a bit Regina stumbled to the door, using her adrenaline as she knocked on the glass. Hoping to gauge the stranger's attention. "Hello?" Regina asked, tapping furiously on glass.

The writer watched as the strangers hair swung. Their head lulling from side to side. "Excuse me can you hear me?" Regina looked back to the front of the car. The smoke stayed a cloudy white as it rose around the hood.

Approaching sirens wailed as the boisterous noise filled Regina's ears. Wonderful her first day on vacation and she had ruined someone's day and possibly their life. The brunette made a vow to herself that if the person lived she would be there every step of the way. Whatever the stranger needed she would be there. The small woman stepped out of the way and allowed the firemen to take over, while the EMTs escorted her to the ambulance. No doubt her manager and mother would have a few words to say once they found out.

(Storybrooke Emma's car)

Emma could hear tapping but she couldn't move her body. The pain she felt radiating over her body was too excruciating. Not to mention she believed her left leg to be broken if not crushed. The tapping continued and Emma tried to move her head. She felt trapped in her body. When she moved her head she rejoiced in her mind before the pain took over. And she was forced to battle herself to stay conscious. A smooth voice sounded over the sound of the sirens.

" **Hello** ," the voice asked. The tapping continued.

" **Excuse me can you hear me?** " The voice came again. And Emma found it vaguely familiar and soothing. The tapping continued a little while longer before it came to a stop all together. With the tapping gone nothing was anchoring Emma to stay awake. Soon the blonde found herself drifting back into a state of unconsciousness as she replayed the sound of the tapping and the velvety voice in her mind.

XXXXX

Emma awoke to the sound of beeping machines. And something poking her face. Instinctively she swatted the annoyance hoping it would stop. But quickly regretted the action. Her body was sore, then it all came rushing back. Some prick had sped through the light and collided with her. _My car!_ Emma groaned internally. The car had been a gift from David. He had made the first months payment and had left the rest for Emma. It was sweet considering the family had been on a tight budget. And she had just paid it off. _What was she supposed to do now?_ She had just lost her job, her mother was sick and needed medication and now she was ace out of a car. Could fate or life be crueler?

"Emma I know your awake." The annoyance returned as her best friend went back to poking her face. "C'mon wake up. I was sent to check on you." Ruby whined. Ruby had been Emma's best friend since she moved to Storybrooke. Ruby Lucas was being raised by her grandmother since her parents had died in a horrible accident. No one ever talked about her parents and Ruby never offered. The dark haired woman sobered as she loomed over her best friend. "Come on Em."

The blonde opened her eyes in protest and was not shocked to find even her eyes hurt. Emerald irises locked onto her friends eyes, and Ruby smiled widely. "There's my killer." Emma wanted to frown but the smile her friend sported only made her want to laugh and smile herself. She and Ruby had connected on a physical and emotional level no one but themselves had understood. They shared a bond that had surprised both sets of legal guardians, but no one questioned them. And after Emma had told Ruby about her secret, the bond had only grown stronger.

The two had been so close everyone assumed they dated. Ruby had laughed the crazy allegations off but they had stirred something deeper in Emma. And during prom the blonde had made her move and kissed Ruby and she had been surprised when the brunette hadn't pulled away. They had even dated until they both left for college the year after. Both women had agreed to stay friends and that was what they had both done. Ruby had moved back when her grandmother had left her in charge of the family restaurant. And Ruby had moved back with her now wife Belle.

Belle was beautiful and had, had a niche for books and literary pieces. With some serious convincing she talked the mayor into re-opening the library. And Ruby had personally fed money into the rebuilding process so her wife could work somewhere she loved. She and Ruby had met in college and a romance had sparked, and the romance had led to marriage. Emma had been hurt but she had tried to not let it bother her. She was happy for her best friend after all. But it had also managed to give the blonde a twisted sense of what love and getting close to people meant. Nothing you loved or wanted ever lasted and that was the way the blonde had lived. It was a lonely life style but it was also safe. And with all of her responsibilities safe was good in her opinion.

"Ow, oh shut it Rubes."

"Is that anyway to talk to your best friend?" Ruby quipped. Raising her eyebrow in challenge. Emma brushed off the playful question and attempted to sit up. "Here." The brunette responded reaching out to assist her best friend. "Better?"

"Much."

"Awesome. So what happened, shouldn't you be at work?"

Emma cringed, remembering why she wasn't at work. She didn't work anymore. She had been on the way to pick up her mother's medicine. Then the world had gone back. "Gepetto is selling the shop. August got sick. So he is going to be with his son."

"Damn tough shit kid. Well… maybe this is a good thing." Emma looked suspiciously at her friend as she narrowed her eyes. Ruby held her hands up, stopping Emma from coming back with a rebuttal. "It is time for you to go out and follow your dreams Emma. You deserve to be happy."

The blonde turned away from her friends pleading look and stared out of the hospital window. "I don't know what happy is?" The patient admitted. Lowering her head in the process at the sound of her own words. "Plus I still have to take care of Mary-Margaret. Things will get better. I hope so anyway," Emma prayed.

A knock on the door dragged both women's attention away from the conversation as they both looked up to see a nurse. "Excuse me. Miss Swan has a visitor. Ruby I will have to ask you to leave." The elderly woman looked sympathetically to the taller woman. "Until she is better limited amount of visitors in her room. Per doctors request. Sorry doll. I will see you out and send the other guest in Miss Swan." The blonde nodded to the nurse.

"See you tomorrow?" Emma asked Ruby trying to ease her friend out of the apprehension she was showing toward the nurse. Her best friend had just woken up after all.

The restaurant owner turned back to her bedded friend. "Of course. Maybe I will even bring you a grilled cheese and fries." A wide smile crossed her lips teasingly as the blonde scoffed.

"You know I want onion rings."

"Oh I know." She winked before issuing a small wave before she was pushed out of the door.

The room seemed to grow without her best friend being there. But Emma tried to brush off the lonely feeling but it was difficult. Struggling to entertain herself Emma lifted the scratchy hospital blanket and gauged the damage from the accident. Her arms sported several purplish-blue bruises. Some dark but most light and faded which she was appreciative of. Examining lower she pulled the blanket back more and looked down in horror. Her leg was in a thick cast that concealed her leg below the knee. Thankfully she was right side dominant.

"How bad is it?" A familiar velvety voice asked and Emma looked up to see R. A Mills. A thin film of sweat broke out over Emma's skin. _She was the voice I had heard? Or was I listening to her book on tape again._ Emma knew she was delusional now. The drugs had finally kicked in and she was just dreaming about her crush. Emma closed her eyes tightly counted to three and then reopened one. She peaked and the author was gone. The blonde was about to give a sigh of relief when she felt a presence beside her. And she opened both eyes widely. "Are you in pain?"

"Before I answer that." The patient swallowed, contorting her neck to get a better look at the woman next to her. "Are you really here? The drugs they gave me aren't making me hallucinate are they?"

"Well that depends." Regina said seriously, feeling her nerves get the best of her. And when she was nervous she made horrible jokes in attempt to make people laugh. "Do you see purple bunnies or unicorns?"

A nervous chuckle sounded from the blonde but she still glanced around the room to be safe. "Then I guess you are really here then?"

"It would appear so dear."

"May I ask why? Did you see the accident? I still haven't heard from the prick that ran into me. Did you see my car? Could they save it?"

"I definitely saw it. And no dear I think it is safe to say your car was totaled." Regina looked down at the woman sympathetically. How was she going to tell her that she was the prick that hit her? "I saw the accident and I wanted to make sure you were okay. So how bad is it?" The author asked again feeling her guilt swirl as the woman exposed her casted leg.

"It could be worse. I will have to talk to my insurance company. God today has been the absolutely worst." Her hands went up and covered her face as she fought back the urge to cry. The patient wiped at her face. "I am so sorry. I ramble when I get nervous. I should be fangirling but today has been stressful."

"Its actually refreshing dear. Not being mauled by women and men alike is definitely something I could get used to. But I am glad to hear you are a fan." Regina bit her lip. _Just tell her you coward!_ "Miss Swan is it?"

Emma shook her head and Regina flashed her prize winning smile though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "To be completely honest with you I am the one that. I am the one that." Every time the brunette tried to form the words she found it extremely hard. "I am the one that… would love to hear about your day." For some reason the blonde had a sinking feeling that wasn't what Regina wanted to say but she shrugged it off. Her celebrity crush wanted to know about her day. Emma was a nobody to her celebrity status.

Emma filled the author in on her day and Regina frowned. She was hoping the accident was the only thing that had spoiled her day, but the blonde had been accurate in her earlier statement. She had literally had a day from Hell and Regina only managed to make it worse. Perfect! A knock came wrapped on the closed door and the author watched as the patient threw the blanket over her lower half. And bid them come in. The smaller woman shrunk away as much as possible when she saw two officers walk into the small room.

"May I help you officers?"

"Yes we came to check on you Emma." Graham administered stepping forward. Graham had been trained by David and he was about Emma's age. He was early twenties as well. And it was known to everyone except Emma that he had a crush on her. "But we also need your statement from the accident." The officer finally noticed another presence in the room and turned to Regina. "Oh Miss Mills it's nice to see you – again."

"Again?" Emma questioned.

"Um yes."

The connection snapped for the blonde. "Oh! You said you saw the accident." The author didn't respond but afforded the patient another plastic smile. "Oh that reminds me. You didn't answer my question from earlier. What are you doing in Storybrooke?"

"Miss Mills was involved with the accident Emma." The officer responded. And the blonde resisted the need to roll her eyes.

"I think we already covered that _officer."_

"No Emma you don't understand." Graham said taking another step forward. "Regina Adriana Mills was involved in the accident."

The blonde frowned apparently she was missing something. Regina swallowed her nerves and cleared her throat and looked to Emma. "Do you recall telling me about not meeting the prick? And how that prick also ruined your day?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?"

Regina smiled at the girl's naïveté. It was quickly becoming an endearing quality she admired in the blonde. The author stood from the chair she had claimed and stuck out her hand toward Emma. "My name is Regina Mills and I am said prick."

Emma's mouth dropped. _No fucking way._

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Let me know what you think. I am eventually going to need a beta so any takers?**


	2. Hero or Annoyance?

So let me clear up a couple of reviews and I am going to paraphrase

(Guest)- Regina and Ruby should've shown more sympathy. Emma was just in a car accident and what grown person calls their mom, Mommy?: While all very true Emma's character hates pity (in my story at least) which you would have seen in this chapter had you waited. But its cool no stress hopefully I can show it more. Regina feels horrible and Ruby and Emma have a funny relationship. Plus she was kicked out of the room. But if you dislike the story I'm sorry. It's just a cute story. And I still call my mother mommy, ma, any different variation.

(Guest) – Cora can't just have Regina take over. That's not the way politics work: Don't take it literally. She just wants Regina to become mayor. It was more joking but of course she would have to run.

(Guest) - Please tell me its a Regina G!P: No its a Emma G!P but if you want I can dream up another idea and make it into a Regina G!P. Just let me know.

I'm not perfect guys I will make mistakes in more ways then one. Just give it a chance **.**

To my other guests that love the story and asked me to update soon thank you guys. Your response was amazing. Thank you guys so much. And to show my appreciation here is the next chapter **.**

 **Previously on Help Me Believe Again:**

 **The blonde frowned apparently she was missing something. Regina swallowed her nerves and cleared her throat and looked to Emma. "Do you recall telling me about not meeting the prick? And how that prick also ruined your day?"**

" **Yes but what does that have to do with anything?"**

 **Regina smiled at the girl's naïveté. It was quickly becoming an endearing quality she admired in the blonde. The author stood from the chair she had claimed and stuck out her hand toward Emma. "My name is Regina Mills and I am said prick."**

 **Emma's mouth dropped.** _**No fucking way.**_

Chapter 2: Hero or Annoyance?

Emma couldn't believe her favorite author had been the person that had hit her. Of all the ill-fated jokes the world had to offer, this one had to top them all. But her favorite author had seemed so genuine and sincere when she had sat and talked to her. Expressing concern, and repeating how sorry she was over and over again. There wasn't much the brunette could do. Her pain was immense but she was alive and Emma hated pity. Life had taught her survival of the fittest and she planned to survive. But she couldn't shake her favorite writer. Or had it all been a ploy? Hurt beamed in her eyes and looking at Regina she had a feeling the brunette was sensing her distaste for the misplaced trust.

"Gentlemen could you give us a moment?" Regina asked looking to the officers.

"Emma I would wait till your insurance agent talks to you. I wouldn't sign anything… are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Graham asked. Not wanting to see the brunette victimize his crush again. The patient looked up to the clean cut officer and smiled stiffly.

"I can handle myself. But thanks Graham I won't forget the statement. Just give us some time I will call if I need you." Another plastic smile curved her lips as he narrowed his eyes. But after a moment of hesitation he complied with the blonde's wishes. And ushered his partner out. He followed behind but not before casting the strange woman a warning look. The door closed behind the two law enforcers and Regina re-took her seat. "Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have harassed you if that's what you were thinking," Emma whispered hurt.

"It's not that. You just didn't speak to highly of the person that hit and ruined you and your car. So forgive me if I wasn't eager to speak up."

Emma could understand her anxiety on the matter. But pouting about it wasn't going to do any good. "So is this where you offer to make me sign something that will keep my mouth shut and have it not get leaked to the press?"

The author tried not to look hurt but the comment had hit its intended target. "No but you did say you lost your job. I was hoping you would let me pay your medical bills? Or at least let me help you until you are on your feet. I feel guilty as it is." Regina replied with hurt present in her voice.

"I will be fine Ms. Mills I don't need a hand out. I am completely capable of taking care of myself thank you. But I should say thank you for checking on me. Good day Miss Mills." Emma choked out.

"But Miss Swan…"

"Seriously I am okay Regina. It was my pleasure to meet you. And don't worry I won't stalk or use it against you. Life happens." The blonde said feeling her emotions beginning to bubble.

"Emma I am not giving up. I want to make this right." The brunette said with a hint of sad finality as she strolled toward the door. The author had not only made a vow to herself but also to Emma before she knew her. But now that she did know the blonde, she found a need to take care of the younger women. But the feeling was foreign to her, Regina was straight.

(Hallway of Storybrooke Memorial – Regina)

Regina exited the room and was not surprised to see the protective officer issuing her a suspicious eye. The author had no doubt that if she was a man, she would've walked out of the hospital with a black eye. Graham scowled at her before he and his partner opened the door and entered the room. Leaving Regina to stand by herself in the cold hospital hallway.

A vibration radiating from her pocket pulled the tanned skinned woman out of mental limbo. Her mind kept wondering back and forth to the blonde she had left in the room. The brunette believed Emma was a naturally bubbly person but she had missed her smile. And made a promise to see a genuine smile return to the patient even if it killed her. Looking at her phone she groaned as she slid her thin finger across the screen to answer. "Hello Kathryn."

"What the fuck is this I am hearing about you being in a wreck? Your car alerted me. May I ask when you planned to?"

The small woman walked to the nearest waiting room and was pleased to see it abandoned. No one should have to witness her best friend screaming at her. Hell Regina didn't even want to hear Kathryn yell at her but she had bargained it was bound to happen sooner or later. She and Kathryn didn't have a typical friendship. They had actually been dating the same guy in college and found out through a mutual friend and confronted one another. The two women had scrapped but realized in the end the guy wasn't worth it. And both women went their own way. Later fate brought them together in class and a friendship formed. From then the two women had been inseparable.

"Well hello to you Kat."

Kathryn scoffed at the audacity of her best friend. "Don't evade Regina. Answer the damn question."

"Jesus Kat show some remorse. I was in a car accident."

"So… you want a medal? You're alive and well Regina. Second of all I am pretty sure a tank could run over your car and you could walk away."

Despite her crude comment Kathryn had a point. "So who did you hit? I can start working on an angle to make sure they don't sue you. Or maybe we can…"

"Kat stop. I don't want bribes or an easy way out. I feel guilty and I plan to take responsibility. Actually I wanted to talk to you about this." The blonde remained silent but Regina could easily tell her manager/ best friend was already aggravated. "I may be here longer then I initially expected."

"Regina we talked about this. You're supposed to have interviews. As well as beginning the process to send your first chapter off to publishing. So they know you aren't bullshitting them. Look I am pretty sure you already expressed your guilt. I know you, but Mills what can you do? You're not a doctor. Befriend the victim, do a damn jig if you have to, say your peace and bring your ass home."

Her friend had been correct - again. She felt horrible and it only made her feel worst that she couldn't do anything but share pity. Remorse was easily becoming the writer's best friend. One thing she loved about Kathryn was her bluntness and honesty. But at the moment her best friend was making her only feel worse. After all, the blonde was the ying to her yang, and was the only person that could convince her publishers to give her an extension. The only problem was trying to convince her best friend first.

"Kat I understand. But you know I haven't been in the mood to write. But being here could have a positive impact on me. Plus I actually made the girls life worse and you know me. The more you say no the more I am just going to do it anyway." Kathryn may have been her manager and taken care of her affairs but it was Regina who made the decisions most of the time.

Silence fell between the two women. Then it happened. The famous sigh that alerted Regina that she had won. "Fine I will give you three months Regina. But you need to manage to work the chapter in so I have a reason to let you escape."

"Make it 6 months and you have a deal and I will send a chapter every month." Regina knew she had backed Kathryn into a corner and it thrilled her. Her manager wouldn't turn down multiple chapters especially with her not being in a writing mood, thanks to writers block. And that had scared the publishers and made them question if R.A Mills was simply a one hit wonder. "Kat?"

"FINE! Six months and six chapters. Tell me what you need and I will have it sent or transferred. I will work it out with the publishers."

"You're the best."

"Yea fuck you too Queen."

(Hospital Room Emma –Next Day)

Emma had been watched and monitored throughout the night. Her leg had been set when she came in, but there was nothing else the doctors could do until it healed properly. So they were finally releasing the blonde, mostly at her own request. The nurse scheduled appointments for the blonde to come back and have check ups, to make sure the patient's leg was healing properly. Along with several pain prescriptions and high dose NSAIDS*.

"So who's picking you up darling?" The nurse asked as she rolled Emma toward the exit.

"I am not sure. Probably Ruby. I had my neighbor watch over my mother. Speaking of which that is not something I'm looking forward to. She's never going to let me out of the house again." The elderly nurse chuckled and patted the apprehensive woman on the shoulder.

"I'm sure everything will be alright dear. I've only known you a short amount of time and you were begging the doctors to clear and let you go. You're a fighter. I'm sure your mother knows it to Emma." Gerty was right on one account at least. Emma was a fighter and a survivor because she had to be. You learned that from a early age when your parents didn't want you. Crying did nothing but get you pity and possibly a pat on the back. And if the truth was told she knew she could do all that by herself. But Gerty was also wrong in her assumptions. She knew the longer she stayed in the hospital the more her bill would grow. And even with the short stay and having a doctor as a friend Emma knew she still had to pay the outrageous bill. And without a job or health insurance. She calculated she would have fun scraping the money together for the bill.

"Well in all my years I don't think I have ever seen a town car waiting outside a hospital. Maybe Storybrooke is finally getting a celebrity?" The old nurse crooned nearly squealing with joy. But Emma had a sinking feeling she knew who it was. "Maybe a singer? Or a movie star? Oh… or maybe a retired athlete?"

"Gerty that imagination of yours, is that of legend," Emma chuckled to herself. "I can handle it from here Gert thanks again."

"Emma I can't its hospital policy I wait with you. Until your ride comes."

"Doctor Whale will understand I assure you. And if he asks I will speak to him or just say I was already picked up. No harm no foul." The blonde smiled to the old woman, hoping to sway her.

"I would prefer waiting but if you insist I suppose I have no choice." The nurse bellowed hesitantly as she moved to lock the wheelchair Emma rode in. Placing the blonde's crutches on her lap before wishing her a speedy recovery and turning away. A breath of relief cascaded over the blonde's lips as the sound of the nurses shoes clicking all but ceased. The window on the black town car growled as it was lowered.

"Miss Swan I would like it very much if you would allow me to take you home. Please it is the least I can do." Regina all but cried out of the window. And Emma simply ignored her. In her mind Regina had every right to feel guilty but she wouldn't necessarily hold it against. She couldn't be bought or told to forgive or accept handouts. "Miss Swan I am aware that your hearing was not damaged in the accident. I will get out of this vehicle and personally put you inside." Regina's tone though abrasive held no malice and Emma found herself fighting not to laugh aloud. "Emma please." The sound of the brunette's broken voice caused Emma to cave as she turned to face the window.

"What do you want from me Regina? My insurance called and my car was totaled. I am sure being who you are, you carry good insurance. They will handle the case and the matter from here. Your guilt is appreciated but not needed. I am still alive despite you trying to take that from me as well." Regina was taken aback by the force of the blonde's words. She was right, her guilt was eating her from the inside out. Could she force her help on someone who didn't even want it? Emma seemed hell bent on going against her and being independent.

There was more to Emma Swan and she planned to find out what that something was. The female intrigued her. "Perhaps you are right Miss Swan but I won't give up." The author said popping open the door as she walked around the vehicle toward the stubborn wheelchair bound woman. Bending down so she and Emma were forced to look into one another's eyes. And what magnificent eyes the young blonde carried. They were a dark moss hued iris with tints of blue scattered here and there. "Do I feel horrible? Absolutely. And if you would allow me I would love the chance to at least make it up to you. Run to the press if you feel that is something you must do. Shout it to the world Miss Swan be my guest. I now see that while you are impressed by my status it hasn't affect you."

Emma found herself gulping involuntarily but she never looked away. How could she? Regina Mills' eyes were a beautiful cognac color that she felt herself drift into, wanting to get lost. "So rather than give you something I will offer you something instead. A chance to work for me. I am here on business and I will require assistance not being familiar with the area. Just consider it, if you choose not to then I will leave you alone." The older woman said straightening her spine as she return to her former posture.

"Um am I interrupting something?" Belle asked and Emma had never been so happy to see her best friend's wife.

"Absolutely not. I was just having a chat with Miss Swan dear. Feel free to take her." Regina said with a plastic smile. "But I will expect an answer sooner than later Miss Swan." Regina replied with a wicked smile that led Emma to believe she had wrote about herself in her book. After meeting R.A Mills there was no doubt in her mind. Belle and Emma watched as Regina crawled back into the large car and drove away.

"Whoa talk about intense." Belle commented watching as the car grew smaller and smaller.

"I know. But thanks for picking me up Belle."

"Well I do like you and you know I would do anything for Ruby." Emma shared a knowing look with the new brunette. "Ready to go? I was told to take you to your mother's house. That okay or is there somewhere else you would like to go?"

"Might as well get it over sooner than later I suppose. Ruby at the restaurant?"

The librarian unlocked the wheels and took a firm grip as she stirred the blonde toward her vehicle. "Yes but she and I will be coming over to take care of you and your mother for a while. It is the least we can do since Ruby thinks of you as a sister." Emma had to resist the urge to scoff. They had been more then 'sisters' but if that was what she told Belle than she would go along with it.

(108 Mifflin Street – Regina)

Regina wasn't use to facing a challenge. Usually most fans groveled, demanded pictures or autographs. Some even proposed marriage but to also be fair she hadn't hit any of them with her car either. But Emma Swan wasn't like anyone she had ever met. But the closest person she could compare the blonde to was her blonde best friend. Maybe that was why she felt such a need to win over the younger woman. The brunette tried to convince herself but so far wasn't having any success.

Sliding her car into park Regina stared at the rental property she had signed to live in for the next six months. The house was rather large and it was one of the nicer houses she had found in Storybrooke. Plus it was on the opposite side of where Cora stayed. Her mother had been excited to hear her daughter was staying longer and the author knew it was only because she wanted to convince her daughter to stay and run for mayor. The idea of staying and running for election made the brunette cringe. But her mind no sooner wondered back to the blonde. Wondering if she would accept her offer or at least want to hear her out.

She needed a tour guide of the city. Sure her mother had offered but she had only been elected a year ago. And the writer doubted her mother wanted to show her the city and all its nooks and crannies. No Regina wanted someone who knew the area. Someone who could help her find inspiration while also playing a small portion secretary.

Especially if the blonde wouldn't take her handouts then working for her would hopefully be the next best option. But what if Emma really wanted nothing to do with her? Regina found herself frowning at the thought and couldn't account for why.

Pulling her phone from the cup holder she slid it unlock and clicked on Kathryn's contact. "Hello Queen. What do you want now, haven't I played royal jester to you already?" The blonde whined playfully.

"Funny. You know sometimes I think you would make a better comedian than a manager." Regina bantered.

"Bite your tongue!"

"No. But I do need another favor."

Regina pictured her friend wiping a frustrated hand across her face. "Didn't I just perform a miracle? And you want me to perform another?"

"Please and thank you."

"You're lucky I love you. What do you want now?"

"How much trouble would it be to put a secretary slash personal tour guide on a six month payroll?"

"You're joking right? You basically want a temporary me plus tour guide? Is this about that accident victim again?" Regina grew quiet and the manager sighed. "You're puppy dog pouting aren't you?"

"If I say yes would you set it up for me?"

"Optimistic aren't you? Fine, but this new book had better be damn good. Because you are going to give me a raise."

"Thanks Kat you're the best."

"Yea I know." The call ended and the brunette felt a wave of hope swell in her chest. She had won the battle with one blonde now she just needed to win over the last one.

(Mary-Margaret's/ Emma's Apartment)

When Emma crossed the threshold with Belle in tow she was swarmed by a mother full of emotions. Mary-Margaret had embraced her daughter with hugs kisses as well as swearing and anger. The blonde had tried not to laugh as her mother looked her over, while she leaned on her crutches. But of course she had and the chuckled had earned her a disapproving and slightly concerned look from her mother. It was already two in the afternoon and her mother had already put a sailor's vocabulary to shame. Mary-Margaret finally released her initial shock and expressed her gratitude to Belle who was blushing at Emma's mothers colorful words.

"Sorry bout that Belle. Mom can get animated over things she feels very strongly about." Emma whispered as she leaned her crutches against the wall. Sliding into her wheelchair as she rolled around the spacious apartment.

"I understand. She was just worried about you. But I have to go pick up Ruby and a couple other things and I will be back before you know it." At the mention of seeing her best friend and possibly having dinner being brought to them. It made the crippled blonde smile.

"Thanks again Belle I owe you."

"What are friends for if they can't rely on one another?" She issued with a wink before waving good-bye to Mary-Margaret and going out the same way she had come.

"Hey MM." The blonde cooed rolling toward her adoptive mother. "I didn't mean to scare you. See I am here in one piece." She said trying to soothe her mother's fear. Since her ranting had ended she hadn't spoken much. "Smile for me?"

"Would you smile and you had the police bang on your door? To tell you your daughter had been in an accident but they didn't know the condition. Emma I sat here praying and hoping you were okay. And I am excited that you are but… I already lost David. I can't lose you too." Her mother responded watery as unfallen tears sparkled in her eyes.

"Mary-Margaret I had no control over what happened and I know having to sit here couldn't have been easy but I am okay really. A broken leg is all that I have. It didn't even top the worst of my day believe it or not." Emma offered, hoping her mother would take the bait and transition away from the current conversation.

The raven haired woman wiped at the corner of her eyes as she leaned against the kitchen island. Looking down at her daughter and frowning. "What do you mean?" A smile crossed her lips that MM had taken the bait she had dangled in front of her.

"Yesterday Gepetto closed the shop. August is sick so he is leaving Storybrooke to be with his son."

MM's eyebrows furrowed and her frown deepened. "Emma I am so sorry I know how much the shop and Gepetto meant to you." Her mother admittedly sadly as she cupped her daughter's chin stroking it with the base of her thumb. "What are you going to do for work? You could always put your degree to use and follow your dreams Emma. You put so much on hold to take care of me after we lost David. But baby you have to live as well."

"I am not going to leave you like this. I will find another job and we will make it work okay? But right now I just want to take my medicine and lay down." The blonde huffed. She had wanted to follow her dreams out of college but life had other plans. And everyone knew the saying about life and lemons, so that's what Emma was doing. Did she enjoy it? No, but she could be in a worst situation. So complaining about the bad wasn't going to help make life any better.

XXXXX

Emma awoke from her nap to the sound of laughter and the clinking of glasses. _The hell?_ Then she remembered Belle and Ruby were supposed to come back over for dinner. As if on cue her stomach growled and the smell of food penetrated her nostrils. Urging her momentum forward, she sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Ah! I see sleeping beauty is finally awake." Ruby jousted earning a scowl from her best friend. "Oh it was all in fun. Don't get your cast in a bunch. Need help?" Emma felt like crying, she hadn't had to depend on someone in so long the notion was terrifying. But she resisted and waved the tall woman away. Ruby took her seat beside Belle as the table watched the blonde hop awkwardly on the crutches. "Hungry?"

"Starving. Hospital food keeps you alive but not to savory. Please tell me you brought my favorite?"

"Well I guess you'll have to hop along and see if I did?" Ruby smirked and thought she heard Emma mutter 'bastard' under her breath but ignored it. The blonde smiled that she had made it the short distance without her wheel chair. If she was going back to work, she wanted to recover as soon as possible. Ruby handed the blonde a Styrofoam box and immediately her smile widen.

Emma opened the box and frowned. "Rubes what the hell is this?"

"I called Victor to discuss your condition. But he wouldn't give it to me. Something about patient, doctor confidentiality. So much for being friends right? Anyway he said the better you eat, the better you feel and the quicker you heal. So I prepared you a nice grilled chicken Caesar salad. Even put cheese on it!"

"Does being in a car accident not benefit me any?"

"No. Should it?" Ruby teased.

Emma found her appetite wan. She had had her heart set on a grilled cheese with onion rings since Belle had left earlier. Then Ruby showed up to her house with a fancied version of rabbit food. She dearly loved Ruby but sometimes she just wanted to tie her best friend up by her hair. "Em did you hear me?"

The blonde frowned. She had been so engulfed in disappointment that she had missed the conversation Ruby was having with her. Emma shook her head, before spearing a couple of crisp pieces of lettuce onto her fork.

"Look if all goes well I will bring you the greasy food you desire. But until your better health living kid."

"Ass." The blonde hissed, placing the fork in her mouth, much to the tables pleasure. "Can I at least have wine?"

Mary-Margaret spoke up as she looked disapprovingly at her daughter. "Not while your on pain medication."

"So since Gepetto is gone… what are you going to do now?" Ruby asked. Not missing the frown the blonde carried.

"I haven't thought about it much honestly. I have had my mind preoccupied." Emma half smirked.

"Well you could always work with me."

"Or me." Belle chimed in.

Emma smiled at her friends. They were great but she couldn't see herself working for or under them. "Thanks guys but I'll find something."

"Well," the pixie haired woman began. "You could always but the degree to use and follow your dreams."

"And what about you?" Emma rebutted.

"I'm sure Granny would be more then happy to help. Especially since I had her banned from the restaurant."

"Why would you do that?" Emma asked shocked that Ruby would go to such an extreme.

"Retirement means you stop working and find a hobby. Not sneak in through the back and pose as a fry cook or busser. My grandmother needs something to do, someone to care for and I'm sure Mary-Margaret wouldn't mind the company. So what's your excuse now buttercup?"

Emma felt her reserve slipping away. She couldn't make up an excuse because she didn't have one. "Stop it you two. That ship sailed long ago. I'll find something and Mary-Margaret and I will be fine." The young blonde commanded spearing her salad forcefully.

The raven haired woman and the tall brunette shared a worried look. It was easy to see tension building at the table. Feeling left out and not wanting the discussion to take a worse turn then it already had Belle put in her two cents. "Emma who was that women you were talking to outside the hospital? She looks and sounds vaguely familiar."

At the mention of Regina, Emma felt tension build in her shoulders. Why was it that everything seemed to revolve around the writer. Shrugging her shoulders she answered. "Regina A. Mills."

Everyone at the table paused, starring curiously at the only person who continued to eat. "Why does that name sound so familiar Emma?"

"Probably because you've read her book and listened to the audible book six times already." Emma replied monotone.

"Wait, wait you mean Regina Adriana Mills as in R.A Mills. The famous writer of 'The Evil Queen's Throne'? What's she doing in Storybrooke and what does she want?"

Emma sighed. She didn't want anyone to know the real reason of why Regina kept bothering her. But Ruby being who she was couldn't let anything go until she had all the answers she desired.

"She was the one that hit me." The group gasped as Emma continued. "And now she wants to make it right. She wants me to work for her."

 **So I need ideas for what degree Emma obtained. So help me out? Ideas? Hope you guys enjoyed. Chapter 3 is almost done. Special thanks to AvidVillain95 for messaging me back and forth and helping me work out the kinks. Hope you guys are still interested. Gonna be a fluffy, angsty, slow burn Swanqueen piece. But thanks you guys the response has been deafening and I'm thankful for all of you.**

 **Not Beta'd any mistakes will be corrected after chapter 3 is posted.**


	3. Sealed Fate

So a couple people are concerned about Emma, Regina, Kathryn, Ruby and Mary- Margaret. So I will clear it up the best I can by describing how I view my characters to be in my story. I don't claim to own them though they belong to ABC. But for the purpose of my story here you go. Also first three chapters are more prologue or setting chapters. Chapter 4 will be more story based while journeying into Ruby's and Emma's back story.

 **Emma** : Slightly sarcastic. Funny. Believes strongly in independence. Likes challenges and to challenge. Feels like everything is falling around her. Wants to blame and hate Regina for it. Doesn't believe in love. Didn't get the chance to follow her dreams. Soft spot for Ruby and Mary-Margaret. Smart. Hates pity. Friendly. 23 years old.

 **Regina** : Unsure of herself. Sarcastic. Bossy. Misunderstood. Ill-tempered occasionally. Love – hate relationship with Cora. Loves Kathryn and Henry. Believes she is straight. Plain and safe. Cares what people thinks. Kind but hides it for reasons unknown. Smart. Reserved. 25 years old.

 **Kathryn** : Bossy. Soft spot for Regina (friendship). Protective and driven. Doesn't trust easily. Ying to Regina's yang. Intelligent. Blunt. Supportive of Regina. 24 years old.

 **Ruby** : Soft spot for Emma (friendship). Protective. Smart occasionally. Not afraid to speak her mind. Supportive. 24 years old.

 **Mary-Margaret** : Protective. Sick. Depending on the situation has a sailor's mouth, usually Emma is involved somewhere.

Hopefully that clears it up and adds insight into the characters for the story.

 **So I'm stuck between Emma's degree centering on engineering or photography. And I saw YTSHOMIE do something that I believe I will adopt. I'll be updating every Wednesday hopefully #BelieveWednesdays. Go check out her stories they're amazing. And Emma's G!P becomes more relevant next chapter. But not like that get your mind out of the gutter ;)**

Previously on Help Me Believe Again:

 **At the mention of Regina, Emma felt tension build in her shoulders. Why was it that everything seemed to revolve around the writer. Shrugging her shoulders she answered. "Regina A. Mills."**

 **Everyone at the table paused, starring curiously at the only person who continued to eat. "Why does that name sound so familiar Emma?"**

" **Probably because you've read her book and listened to the audible book six times already." Emma replied monotone.**

" **Wait, wait you mean Regina Adriana Mills as in R.A Mills. The famous writer of 'The Evil Queen's Throne'? What's she doing in Storybrooke and what does she want?"**

 **Emma sighed. She didn't want anyone to know the real reason of why Regina kept bothering her. But Ruby being who she was couldn't let anything go until she had all the answers she desired.**

" **She was the one that hit me." The group gasped as Emma continued. "And now she wants to make it right. She wants me to work for her."**

 **Chapter 3: Sealed Fate**

"Work for her? That doesn't sound good. Did you tell her you were a fan? Maybe she is willing to give you the experience or something…" Ruby pleaded. But Emma only raised a hand to her. Silently asking her to stop as she napkined her mouth.

"I told her I didn't want a hand out. And that I wouldn't harass or sell her out to the media. But she _is_ very persistent." Emma frowned. "I didn't want a handout so she offered the chance to work with her while she is here on business."

Ruby looked at her friend in disbelief. Since the releasing of the book, the blonde had talked none stop about R.A Mills. And now that she was getting the opportunity of a life time and fate was finally turning in her favor she was rejecting it.

"Emma you have to do it. At least take the time to hear her out. It seems like she really wants the chance to make it right. You're not thinking about this logically and if you don't try. I can bet my bottom dollar you will regret it down the road."

The table stared at the brunette stupefied. Ruby may have been known for her crude humor and jokes. Possibly even her cooking and definitely her beauty but reason was usually not one of them. But the brunette wasn't done saying her peace.

"You fangirled so bad over the book and its author that you pulled me into the series. Emma I'm pretty sure you have fantasized about meeting this woman and probably doing some dirty things to her as well." The blonde shied away as her cheeks turned a deep crimson. "You could live a fangirl dream but you're turning it away because... it's a handout? Or so you think."

"Well yea." The blonde stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't think of it that way. Think of it as fate finally throwing you a bone. This could open so many doors for you. You should at least consider hearing her out, if not jumping at the opportunity." Ruby finished.

Emma debated Ruby's logic and hated to admit it but she was right.

"I agree," Belle and Mary-Margaret said at the same time.

"But guys I have no way to find her?"

"Actually you do." All eyes turned to Ruby, stunned that the brunette apparently had a plan. Tonight seemed to be a night of firsts. "You still have the copy of the police report right? She had to leave a contact number. Maybe to her cell phone or at least someone close to her. It's worth a shot I'd say."

"So are you gonna do it?" Mary-Margaret asked her adult daughter.

"I guess so. I at least owe it to her to be heard out."

(Regina's Mansion)

Weary didn't begin to describe how the brunette felt. To distract her mind from thinking about Emma and her decision, she had invited her parents over for dinner. And where her father's company had been welcomed her mother's hadn't. Cora had acted like a wolf in sheep's clothing. Dragging the author into conversation, luring her in before the conversation turned political.

Henry had sat by idly not wanting to get involved, while shooting the brunette apologetic looks when the redhead wasn't looking. Once the writer had, had enough she stood and began clearing the dishes. Signaling her parents that they had over stayed their welcome. And they had left- eventually.

The brunette sat at her dining room table scrolling through her emails and her fan website. Most questions were direct in asking when she planned to do a sequel. Others had links to their personal artwork for the book, or Regina herself. Some pieces were beautiful and so life like and others made her cringe. But she appreciated the effort none the less.

Her phone beeped and she stared at the number. It wasn't in her contacts list so no I.D popped up. Unknown numbers were like Pandora's Box to celebrities, no matter their status. If it was someone dialing the wrong number or prank calling the consequences could be dire. Extreme enough for most celebrities to change their number. And other times it was simply a mistake.

Answering the call was a big risk, but something in the pit of her stomach made her answer the phone. And thankfully she didn't regret it.

A small, unsure voice came over the phone and Regina smiled. It was Emma. Her heart skipped a beat and she wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was because she didn't know if the blonde was calling to reject or accept her offer. But would she have called if she was going to reject? "Hello… um I'm looking for Regina Mills." The blonde voiced unsure.

"Speaking."

Silence briefly fell over the phone before someone in the background cleared their throat. "Sorry… I was hoping. .. Kind of wondering if…"

"Yes Miss Swan?"

Emma sighed. "Maybe we could discuss the job you offered. I mean that is if you are still up for it. If not I understand." The blonde rushed out and the author could tell the young woman's nerves were showing.

"That is fine Miss Swan. Will your boyfriend be in attendance as a witness?" Regina half humored.

"Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend. I never have." Emma admitted feeling half offended.

"Then the officer…"

"Worked for my dad before… Look I didn't call to get personal."

"Fair enough. I don't know the town well enough. So perhaps we could have lunch at my residence?"

Silence fell over the phone again. "Miss Swan?"

"Regina you don't know me. And you would openly let me in? I could be crazy."

The brunette found herself chuckling over the phone which was extremely rare. The only person that made her remotely laugh was her father and occasionally Kathryn. "Yes Miss Swan I am sure you carry a switch blade in your cast." Regina said the words before she thoroughly thought about them. "I apologize, my humor was perhaps a bit misplaced. But no I have no concern. Dealing with fans are a norm for me dear. I can handle myself. But allow me to give you my address."

Regina gave her address and a time for Emma to meet her before she hung up. When handling personal business affairs, it was her blonde counterpart that handled it. The brunette felt anxious about meeting the blonde. It was strange considering they had already met, but the writer shrugged it off and went to prepare for bed.

(Mary-Margaret and Emma's)

"Got it? Oh quit whining and call."

"Fine," the blonde sneered before turning back to the phone in her hand. The small device in her hand felt hot. In all her years she had never been nervous. Hell she was made of steel but something about Regina Mills both infatuated and infuriated her. And at the moment infuriation was the key emotion she felt. After all, it was the brunette who had aided in turning her life upside down.

And now at the request of her friends and mother, she was also at the author's mercy. With each stroke of her finger over the numbers. Emma felt the tension in her shoulders elevate. Apparently fate not only hated her but planned to make fun of her too.

The phone rang twice before it was picked up and the blonde felt her heart drop.

"Hello… um I'm looking for Regina Mills."

The woman on the other end of the phone confirmed her identity. And the blonde immediately felt her nerves surface. Regina sounded so calm and collected over the phone. But Emma couldn't put two fucking words together to make a sentence. And when she did it sounded like a foreign language.

Ruby had to force her to pay attention to the phone conversation with the clearing of her throats several times. Then the author had shocked her by inviting her over for lunch.

How was she supposed to respond? Sure it was a great opportunity, but did R.A Mills do this to everyone she had wronged? Emma had so many questions, but the only one that came out in that moment sounded idiotic. And the tall brunette had agreed slapping her hand to her forehead in disappointment.

"Regina you don't know me. And you would openly let me in? I could be crazy."

The chuckled had surprised Emma, and silently made her wonder if she should be worried about Regina. And not the other way around. Shrugging at the observation the blonde listened to the conversation long enough for Regina to give the address and set an official time before the call ended.

The group remained silent as they watched their friend and daughter stare at the phone. Unsure if the expression she sported was shock or anger. "So?" Mary-Margaret asked breaking the silence.

"I am meeting her tomorrow for lunch." Emma repeated, despite the group having sat through the whole conversation.

"No. I mean how do you feel? You should be ecstatic Emma. Getting to spend quality time with the Regina Mills."

"Mom you're absolutely right. I think I'll go and do some back flips to celebrate. Oh… Damn I can't. Because my employer is the one that broke my leg." The blonde hissed sarcastically.

"So grouchy."

Repentant eyes looked up to her mother. "Sorry. Just frustrated. I shouldn't have to depend on someone who put me in this situation."

"Em," Ruby warned. "Stop thinking about it that way. Plus you don't have to do it forever. If you hate it you can always quit. But this is a good chance to heal and get back on your feet. Plus you can always look for something else."

"Just try Emma." Belle concurred agreeing with her wife.

"And if I hate her?"

"Then you'll have something nice to look at while you brood." The restaurant owner winked.

(Monday Afternoon – 108 Mifflin Street)

Regina stepped into the black dress, as it hugged her body like a second skin. Dressing nice hadn't come from being famous it had come from her mother wanting her to dress successful to be successful. And even the brunette had to admit it worked and left her feeling ready to conquer the world. Her long flawless tan skin peeked from under her dress. As she slid on a red velvet colored pair of pumps.

She wore a dress jacket that complimented her lipstick and shoes. Giving her hair a final fluff, it fell back into short coiffed layers. Looking down to the wrist watch she sported, the brunette grinned. It was 12:28 and she and Emma had agreed on 12:30 for lunch to discuss their proposition. Apparently she had a friend dropping her off though she had texted. Asking if the blonde wanted to be picked up.

Checking her appearance one last time in the mirror, Regina smirked. Pleased with the final product she made her way downstairs. Only to be greeted by the sound of the door bell ringing. The author approached the door taking a stilling breath before turning the knob.

Before her stood a wounded Emma Swan in a pale pink dress, complimented with a white leather jacket and pink flats. Her hair sat in a high straight ponytail. And the sun caught her eyes, allowing the blue to sparkle captivatingly.

Regina found herself gaping and closed her mouth. Emma was a beautiful woman but Regina wasn't gay, she reassured herself. That had only been a phase in college. The writer noted the blonde was leaning heavily on her crutches and snapped back to her senses.

"Miss Swan you look lovely please come in." She cooed opening the door wider so the blonde could enter.

"Thanks… Regina. Or do you prefer Miss Mills?"

"Emma there is no need to try and impress me. I just want to get to know you a bit better and talk business. Are you hungry?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," the blonde offered with a smile. And Regina found herself wanting to see the smile more before reprimanding herself for the thought.

"Follow me to the kitchen and we can talk. While I cook."

Emma found herself curious. "You cook?"

"Traveling a lot makes it a necessity dear." The hostess responded evenly. Making her way deeper into the kitchen. "So would you prefer to ask or have me tell you about work?"

Emma had already decided Regina when not guilt tripped. Was straight to the point and able to fend for herself. So she wasn't off put by the crudeness of the question.

"I suppose if I ask it would seem more fitting. But seeing as you're the employer, maybe you should just tell me. And I ask if there is something I don't understand or want you to clarify."

Regina stopped and looked over her shoulder. Weighing what the blonde had just requested. A closed lip smile curved her lips before she nodded and retreated to the refrigerator.

Emma found it hard to stay mad in the presence of R.A Mills and knew that would somehow be a problem. Continuing her hobbled trekking into the kitchen Emma gaped at the kitchen. She had seen the house before and it looked rather dull on the outside but the inside was a completely different story. The house was large and spacious which Emma had believed it would be.

But the interior was so crisp and pristine. Decorated in creamy marbled whites and piercing blacks that complimented one another naturally. A variety of large and small windows were placed calculatingly throughout the kitchen. Allowing the perfect amount of sunlight into the room. Bouncing off the granite island and table tops.

"Nice place. So why are you here again?"

Bracing her palms against the sink – counter top. The brunette leaned forward staring at her guest. "Thank you I am renting it for the next six months. And I needed something that reflected my personal taste."

"So plain and boring… describes you?" Emma questioned. Pointing toward the smaller woman.

Regina glared at the woman as she took a seat at the island. "No I think the pattern scheme is elegant and mysterious."

"What I heard was safe and practical. With a sprinkle of pretty." Regina sucked her teeth at the description. She could appreciate the blonde's honesty, but not when it came to her color choices. "I am just being honest. I never said anything is wrong with it. Just an observation." The blonde replied with a small smirk. Knowing she had offended the brunette in the process, even if only mildly.

"I will overlook your… bluntness Miss Swan. And answer your other question. You are familiar with my book I would take it."

"Yes. Thankfully your writing doesn't match your taste in interior."

The author smiled wickedly. "Why do I have a feeling I just sealed my fate?"

"Because you did dear. I have no problem voicing my humor, sarcasm, or opinion but it's the silently planned schemes you never see coming."

Emma twirled her fingers nervously. Perhaps her banter had pushed Regina too far. Usually she was quiet and reserved but with Regina it was different. How could she be so open with a woman that had caused her pain? _Probably because your social skills suck Blondie._ Emma scolded herself.

"But… since you don't know me. I'll let it slide for now. I'm here for writing purposes. And a splash of family visitation. Is there something you want to eat?"

"I would love a grilled cheese and onion rings."

"Hopefully your working habits don't reflect that of your eating." Regina grimaced. "I can fix the sandwich. And perhaps home styled potato skins or a salad?"

The thought of having another salad was enough to make Emma wanted to purge the remaining contents in her stomach. "Potatoes sound amazing thank you."

Regina nodded and went to work preparing their lunch. "You mentioned family," the blonde commented breaking the silence. As she watched the older woman skate around the kitchen.

"Yes I'm sure you know my mother. She is the mayor." Regina replied in an annoyed tone that seemed like she was saying "duh".

"Mayor Mills? Cora Mills is your mother? God, I never linked the two. You never mentioned a mother or father in your dedication. So it isn't one of those things I would guess."

Regina laughed. "But I did put them in the dedication. Put them in the book as well." The cook responded as she flipped the sandwich on the press. "Do you recall the Queen of Hearts and the Mute Hero? I thanked them in the beginning of the book along with Princess Abby?"

"No..." Emma drew out.

"I did. As I stated I have no problem voicing or showing my sarcasm it humor. Princess Abby is my manager you will probably get to know her better than you would like to." The brunette commented, plating the food before sliding it toward Emma.

"Thanks. This looks amazing."

"Now that you have food I suppose we should get down to business." Regina said plating a salad for herself. "During my six month stay. I need someone to show me around the town. And hopefully also play a secretarial role for me. I don't want my mother involved because our interests conflict to put it mildly. I will let you talk to my manager about finances. If you would like a contract that can be arranged."

Emma swallowed a bite of sandwich and looked at Regina confused. "What would I do as a secretary? And what are the hours?"

"For the six months I am connecting my home and cell phone. So manage in going and outgoing calls. Monitor my website and social media accounts. Take dates and memos for me. Occasionally play devil's advocate. Are you a morning person or afternoon person?"

"Morning."

"How does 8-5 sound? Meals included and you have free reign of the kitchen."

"What happens when the six months is up?"

Regina paused from eating to frown. She hadn't wanted to face that question, but now it was staring her in the face. "We'll cross that bridge when get to it." The writer suggested.

"Do I have the right to quit if I dislike something?"

"You're a grown woman Miss Swan. I will leave that up to your discretion."

The blonde nodded. "So is this where we get to know one another better?"

"Absolutely not Miss Swan. We have six months to do that. But I will take you home. My car is ready I am sure I can drop you off along the way. Unless you have other plans. Plus you know my mother I would like the chance to get to know yours."

Emma gulped. Her fate had been sealed and Regina Mills was calling her number for reparations.

 _This is going to be interesting._

 **Next chapter:**

 **-Regina meets Mary-Margaret and Ruby. Raising questions about Emma and Ruby's relationship. Belle reacts.**

 **-Emma starts new job. She and Regina get to know one another.**

 **-Emma's G!P is discussed**


	4. My Mind over Your Matter

**So I am sorry that I late on the update. I know we agreed on #BelieveWednesdays and I do plan to do that. But so you guys can understand what to expect on Wednesday here is chapter 4. I am going to proof read and check the spelling but it hasn't been beta'd. And I will respond to you guys reviews as soon as possible. This chapter is funny but it will help you peak into Emma's mind. And why she and Regina but heads so much.**

 **Previously on Help Me Believe Again:**

" **Do I have the right to quit if I dislike something?"**

" **You're a grown woman Miss Swan. I will leave that up to your discretion."**

 **The blonde nodded. "So is this where we get to know one another better?"**

" **Absolutely not Miss Swan. We have six months to do that. But I will take you home. My car is ready I am sure I can drop you off along the way. Unless you have other plans. Plus you know my mother I would like the chance to get to know yours."**

 **Emma gulped. Her fate had been sealed and Regina Mills was calling her number for reparations.**

 **This is going to be interesting.**

 **Chapter 4: My Mind over Your Matter**

Emma felt her spine stiffen as she climbed into the vehicle with Regina. "So tell me if I'm being crazy. But I can almost assure you meeting my mother comes after we date a while." The blonde humored and Regina nearly dropped her keys from sticking them into the ignition. "It was a joke Regina relax. So stiff and stringent. But I have to know. Why do you want to meet my mother?"

"Miss Swan not every decision I make has to be approved or checked by you. I am older then you dear. I think I can make decisions on my own."

"Hey I meant no offense. Just weird if you ask me." The temporary secretary crooned leaning against the window. Letting the cool feel of the window ease away the warmth that was growing in her cheeks. Emma bit the inside of her cheek. _Way to go Swan, make your boss hate you. Great plan._

The car roared to laugh as the brunette debated her answer. The reason was her own, she didn't have to explain it to the crude woman.

"And how do you know?" Emma asked as the brunette pulled out of the driveway. Beginning to storm down the road in her rental vehicle.

"Know what dear?"

"That I'm younger then you."

"Should I think differently? You were kind enough to judge me and you don't even know me. Am I not allowed the same privilege?"

"Why are we doing this? Why are we fighting?"

Regina bit her lip and stared out of the windshield. She hadn't wanted to fight the younger woman, but it had come naturally much to Regina's disappointment. "In honesty I'm not sure Miss Swan. It seems that it comes naturally to us. Like we were born to be mortal enemies or something."

"Look if we're going to be stuck together for 6 months. Then I call a ceasefire. I stay out of your way and you stay out of mine. Unless we have to interact. Don't get me wrong I appreciate the opportunity. And meeting you has been… un-expectant. But I won't say the experience hasn't been… pleasurable." The words weren't a compliment but they weren't far from an insult either.

The author tried not to be hurt by the comment but it was hard though she managed to keep her voice even. She hadn't expected the woman to demand anything of such volition, but Regina wasn't known to stray away from a challenge. Inside she felt as though someone had just taken her best friend or even worst… possibly a lover.

"If that is what you wish Miss Swan. I can oblige. But for now I need directions to your house." The brunette frowned slightly. Perhaps college hadn't been a phase, but Emma was making it clear she wanted nothing to do with her.

Regina tried to reassure herself. But at the moment she felt as though her heart and brain weren't connected. And Emma Swan was the cause.

(Emma's and Mary-Margaret's)

Regina pulled along the curb to the dwelling and mashed the brake, sliding the car into park. She had silently expected her passenger to harass her about her driving. Saying something along the lines of 'good to know you can drive without hitting someone' or 'made it home in one piece'. But she hadn't and the author was thankful. But it had made for a silent car ride that was both tense and awkward. After Emma had given Regina the directions she had fallen quiet. Leaving both women to think on the ultimatum that had been given.

The writer looked over to her companion from the corner of her eye. The injured female looked apprehensive. Balling her hand into a tight fist that rested on her lap. Staring out of the window. A small portion of the brunette wondered if Emma was having second thoughts about what she had said. Or if she really didn't want Regina to meet her mother. Emma was so withdrawn and cryptic. Even if only a little, Regina longed to see her open up to her. And she didn't want it in an intimate way but she hoped she and Emma could at least be friends.

 _You want it to be more._ Her brain chastened her and Regina flinched as though she had been hit by an unseen force. Emma Swan wanted nothing to do with her, and she wanted nothing to do with Emma Swan. Perhaps the young woman was right in her thinking and the writer cursed herself for not seeing it sooner. How could she be romantically involved with her car accident victim? Not to mention she was also a fan. Maybe the blonde wasn't being selfish and crude but using it as a protective tactic.

"Well let's get this over with." The young blonde said into the space between them. Pulling Regina from her inner thoughts. Being a writer was a blessing and a curse. The imagination of a writer while very necessary and useful when writing, could also serve as overthinking in everyday life. Something that made her question and try to decipher all possible outcomes in her life.

"Would you like help?"

"Looking for a reason to touch me?" Emma bantered much to the writer's displeasure. Regina frowned and Emma caught her mistake. "Sorry. The ceasefire." The car grew silent before Emma shook her head, popping the heavy door open.

Regina bent backwards over her seat to retrieve Emma's crutches. Before she exited the vehicle and hastened around the sedan to the blonde. The secretary had managed to make it out of the car by herself, but leaned heavily on the door. When she saw Regina approach with her crutches the blonde had to restrain herself from kissing the older woman.

Passing over Emma's supporters she watched as the young woman closed the door with her foot. Then all but jumped the small height of the curb. She landed unsteady and Regina reached out to steady the young woman. As guilt reared it's ugly head in her mind. Emma allowed the contact before she pulled away, offering Regina a small appreciative smile.

The blonde hobbled toward the house with her employer in tow. "So you live here with your mother?" Regina asked. Though her voice came across more incredulous then she meant for it to.

"Yea we had to downsize, when my mom got worse." The blonde answered in a pitiful voice that pulled on Regina's heart strings. "A minor lung infection and trouble breathing escalated into COPD. Mary-Margaret tried to hide it. She didn't want to be a burden and for her troubles the disease worsened." Emma conversed as they made their way up the cobbled steps. The hobbling female knocked on the door then turned back to Regina.

"I don't know your motivates behind wanting to see my mother. But just… don't hurt her okay?"

"Emma I am not sure what you are implying. But I assure you my motivates are purely harmless. But since you asked I won't hurt your mother."

The frown Emma sported vanished at Regina's promise. She wished Regina had just told her what she planned, so she could prepare.

"Coming!" Came a voice Emma hadn't expected to hear. Ruby was at her mother's house? Why?

The door opened and before Emma and Regina stood Ruby. Smiling ear to ear as she looked down at her best friend and her new employer. "Well don't just stand outside you two .Come inside." Ruby stated with her wrist flicking in a 'come on' motion.

Regina surprised Emma by looking up to her as if asking for permission. The blonde for the first time took time to look at her boss. Noticing the small scar on her upper lip, that looked as if it was new. And slowly healing. Their eyes locked and Emma found her breath catch. It seemed to not matter, but when she stared into Regina's eyes she felt herself begin to drift. Into an unknown abyss that she worked hard to stay away from.

"Em?" The tall brunette called over her shoulder when she realized her best friend had not followed. "Need me to help?"

"Um no." Emma shrugged forcing herself to look away from the brunette beside her. "Sorry I was just… sorry. Come in Regina." The blonde nearly choked out as she slowly ascended the steps into the home.

The smell of dinner immediately hit Regina as she stepped over the threshold. The house was small and quaint. Not the brunettes choice of color scheme but she didn't have to live her. _Thank God._

"E, like holy shit it's really her. And she looks exactly how I expected her to. Sure I've watched the interviews and Emma and I went to your book signing in New York."

A sinister smirk curved the author's lips as she looked over to the blushing blonde. Who glared at her best friend but Ruby ignored the look and continued. "Hopefully my best friend didn't swarm you and attack you. I mean now that she knows you better. But. .. You're really here so excuse me if I do a bit." The young brunette squealed.

"Actually no. Your friend and I are barely on speaking terms. Unless it's work related." The older woman said through gritted teeth.

"That doesn't seem like Emma." She said looking to her best friend. "What happened?" Ruby knew all to well Emma retreated into herself when she felt threatened. But the problem would be getting the blonde to open up. To find what the threat was.

"Ruby where's Mary-Margaret?"

"Kitchen." The tall woman said throwing her thumb toward the area closed off from the living room.

"Are you okay to stay with Ruby?" She asked Regina. The writer nodded and smiled. "Cool I'm going to talk to mom. Behave." Emma warned her best friend as she began strutting toward the cooking area.

"I wouldn't dream of upsetting you oh Blonde One." She replied in a mock bow.

"Oh kiss my ass."

"Be careful. I could disclose uncensored information to our guest. Remember you want to stay on my good side Swan."

The blonde muttered under her breath before she retreated into the kitchen. Leaving Regina to Ruby.

"Sorry about that." The taller brunette said motioning for Regina to have a seat on the couch.

"No problem I have a friend that is just like you believe it or not."

"We come a dime a dozen." She said with a wink. "So besides attempting to steal my best friend. Why are you really here?

"I felt bad about what happened to Miss Swan. But I'm also here on business as well. And while I'm here why not have some help."

"But you could've hired anyone." Ruby rebutted.

"I don't really have an answer. I just want to do what is right. Considering I made your friend's life harder." Regina admitted honestly. "But it would seem she hates me anyway. We have butted heads since the day at the hospital. I don't have a hidden agenda if that's what she and you are concerned about."

"You may be a celebrity but I'm not scared to kill for those I love." The brunette said with such a devious smirk that Regina believed her. "And don't take it personally. She has a hard time opening to people. But finding out more about her is your job. But there most be a reason you dropped her off tonight? You could've had her call me."

"I am here to talk to Miss Swan's mother. A proposition but she has ever right to refuse. But since you are asking questions allow me to ask one. You wear a wedding ring but seem very comfortable with Miss Swan. More comfortable than best friends."

A chuckle escaped Ruby. "We dated. High school sweethearts but we broke up when we went off to college. So I know her in and out. Mentally and physically."

"I see." Regina replied. Raising her eyebrows in response to the half-smile the young woman sported.

(Emma)

"Hey MM."

"Emma! You're just in time for dinner darling. How'd lunch go?"

"Fine. It's a bit early for dinner isn't it?"

Mary-Margaret sighed. "No. Now stop evading. How'd it go?"

"Okay I suppose. I work 8-5."

"Isn't that a bit much Emma?"

"Mom we need the money. More time means more money." The blonde whispered. Wincing as she leaned against the kitchen island.

"I know but Emma I will be okay. I'm more worried about you." Not mentioning the grimace her daughter had given. "You need to rest."

"Mom I need to do this for us. I can do this as long as I know you are okay."

"I won't fight you on this. Just be careful. When are you going to tell her about… you know?"

"Never. And she is in the living room so keep your voice low please."

That caught the raven haired woman's attention as she turned to face her daughter. "Here? The writer is here? Why?"

"She wants to talk to you." The younger shrugged. Re-positioning herself on the island.

"Well you could've called Emma. I look a mess and so does the house." Her mother rebuked as she pulled her dish from the oven. "I also would've cooked more."

"Mom I don't think she is here to critic your food. I agreed so she can say her peace and leave."

"Emma!" Mary-Margaret reprimanded. "What is the matter with you?! Regina is kind enough to want to help. But you're acting… you're acting selfish."

"What am I supposed to do when we have butted heads since the hospital? And might I remind you it's her fault we are in this position."

"Oh Emma. You are placing your blame and mistrust in the wrong area."

"Just come met her. The quicker you talk the sooner she leaves."

(Emma and Regina)

The doorbell rang and both secretary and employer looked at the door.

"What the hell?"

Ruby retreated from the couch to the door. "We didn't know R.A Mills would be dropping you off. And Belle wanted to hear how everything went. She was helping Granny, so she needed this." The brunette replied flinging the door open to reveal her wife. As she pulled the petite woman into her arms. "I have missed you so much Beauty."

"Beauty?"

Belle blushed at the display of affection. "It's Ruby's new nickname for me."

Emma felt a twinge of jealously as Belle returned the kiss.

Regina watched the scene unfold before her. Unsure how to feel about the display as she turned her attention to Emma. Who squirmed as though she too wasn't sure how to feel. Then the tall brunette's words played in her mind. And she understood the reason behind Emma's discomfort.

"Hello Emma." Belle greeted the blonde as she stepped out of her wives arm. "Oh! We meet again Miss Mills. How are you?"

"Fine dear. You'll excuse me but I'm a little pressed for time. Is Mrs. Swan around?"

Mary-Margaret made her appearance into the room and smiled. "Oh Emma I can see why you obsessed over her for months." Regina's signature smirk returned and the blonde blushed, frustrated at her mother. And her choice of words. "But it's Mrs. Nolan. And these people are as close to family as I will ever have. So if it's all the same to you I would like my family present." Regina tried to overlook the fact that her new employee didn't carry the same name as her mother.

The writer licked her upper lip before tossing her head to the side. "It is up to your discretion."

"Thank you so what is it you wish to discuss?"

"In my line of work I get a variety of things and meet very interesting people. But I try to respond mostly to birthday requests, Make a Wishes and people who are under the weather but are fans. For lack of a better term. Some are legitimate and others…"

"You thought I was lying about my mother. And you wanted to see for yourself?" Emma responded filling in the blank for Regina. Feeling her pride and anger surface. Mills thought she was lying!

"Emma please be understanding." Regina pleaded. "But that is not the only reason I came. One I would like you to move in. Second I am opening a charity and have multiple doctors backing me in support. The only catch is on my end."

"Stay with you?" Emma asked. And the room seemed to concur with her question.

"Well yes. In this condition you can't care for your mother. But for as long as you stay with me I will help your mother. You both have the right to refuse. I will help your mother no matter what, but I thought giving another option would be beneficial."

"It sounds a lot like manipulation to me."

"Emma this could be a great opportunity to help MM. Don't be selfish."

The blonde bristled at her friend calling her selfish. Regina was turning her world upside down.

"Emma I'm fine. If you want to give it a chance that's fine. But you don't have to." MM smiled trying to add reassurance to her daughter.

The secretary looked at her mother. It was a good opportunity for her mother to get the help she couldn't afford. But it was coming at a cost in her opinion. She was being forced to depend on the woman again.

Her displeasure for the brunette was constantly growing. She had gone from falling in love with the writer from a distance to hating the woman right in front of her face.

Regina had ruined her life. And now she was trying to fix it by forcing her way into Emma's life. Was Emma supposed to jump for joy and do back flips? Depending on people only left you with a broken heart and pieces of your trust.

The young blonde groaned inwardly. Looking back at her mother. The woman who had adopted her. Made sacrifices along with her husband to make sure Emma never went without. Could she deny Mary-Margaret the chance of a lifetime?

"Miss Swan?"

"Regina I…"

 **Things are spicing up! What a proposition!**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **-Emma gives Regina an answer**

 **-Belle and Regina talk and she finds out about Emma and Ruby's relationship**

 **-Cora comes to visit**


	5. Hello Madame Mayor

**So you guys have been tremenduous and making me feel loved and special with the reviews, the follows and favorites. You guys give me the motivation to write next chapter I will be addressing Guest and Named Guests questions since I feel like I have neglected you guys and I am sorry.**

 **But I would like to dedicate this chapter to JhosyLephor. Wrote this chapter to show my thanks.**

 **Previously on Help Me Believe Again:**

 **Her displeasure for the brunette was constantly growing. She had gone from falling in love with the writer from a distance to hating the woman right in front of her face.**

 **Regina had ruined her life. And now she was trying to fix it by forcing her way into Emma's life. Was Emma supposed to jump for joy and do back flips? Depending on people only left you with a broken heart and pieces of your trust.**

 **The young blonde groaned inwardly. Looking back at her mother. The woman who had adopted her. Made sacrifices along with her husband to make sure Emma never went without. Could she deny Mary-Margaret the chance of a lifetime?**

" **Miss Swan?"**

" **Regina I…"**

 **Chapter 5: Hello Madame Mayor**

"Regina I'll do it." Emma all but whispered. Knowing the decision she had made would be beneficial to her mother. But a piece of her felt as though her life were about to change forever. "Ruby can you help me pack a couple of things. And maybe Granny wouldn't mind watching out for MM for a while." Her best friend moved without needing to be spoken to. As she made a dash for the loft that Emma slept in. "We will talk more about this later." The blonde all but warned her employer. Leaving no room for further discussion.

"It is not some gimmick Emma. I generally do work and help people because it is who I am. Saving animals and making a difference in people's lives is and was the person I am before I became a writer. As far as I am concerned the matter is finished. But if you would like to comb over the details we can." Regina huffed crossing her arms deliberately to show her stance in the matter.

"We agreed I get to voice my say in any matter I please. And I want to discuss this."

"Fine Miss Swan."

Mary-Margaret and Belle stood by helplessly. Stuck between wanting to help Emma but also not wishing to be caught in the cross fire. The raven haired woman had assumed her daughter had been exaggerating about their confrontational personalities but having witness first hand. She now understood why Emma had been so apprehensive about the writer.

"Emma maybe you would like to come with me. I can pack dinner up to go for you." Mary-Margaret said in a tone that made Emma hesitant to venture into the kitchen with her mother. At a young age Emma had learned that 'voice' meant she was being disciplined.

Both women disappeared, leaving Belle and Regina to stand awkwardly in the living room.

"Congratulations are in order I suppose?" Regina inquired looking at the shy brunette. Who decided rotating her thumbs over one another was more interesting than her and Emma's squabble.

Ceasing her action she looked up to the author with curious eyes. "Forgive me but I am not sure I understand what you mean. Congratulations?" Her accent thick as she re-aimed the question toward Regina.

"You're married. I would guess it's fairly new since you still carry that special _honeymoon_ glow." Regina had heard Kathryn and her mother talk about it. But she had never experienced it herself, though she had once come close. "But I must say being newlywed and allowing your wife to stay near and continue her friendship. With her ex – sweetheart and lover is rather understanding of you. So as I said before dear congratulations."

Belle's jaw tensed. As she ground her teeth against one another. Ruby had said she and Emma were like sisters. She had never once mentioned they were lovers in the year and half they had been married.

"Yes… well thank you." The brunette forced through her teeth. "They say new marriages are full of surprises. You just never know until you stumble upon one." She said permitting a plastic smile to curve her lips. "If you would excuse me for a moment I think I will help Ruby pack Emma up."

"Did I say something wrong?" Regina asked. Noting that the shy woman had vanished and been replaced by a woman on the verge of anger.

"No. But it was nice seeing you again. Miss Mills. I hope you enjoy your stay in Storybrooke," the librarian grinned genuinely. Before excusing herself into the loft.

(Emma and Mary-Margaret)

"Mom before you say…" Emma didn't get the chance to finish her sentence before her mother enveloped her in a tight embrace. Pulling the blonde into her protective arms like she had so many times when Emma was little.

Welcoming the hug awkwardly. She held her mother and her crutch to her chest. Allowing the calm the raven haired woman radiated to engulf her. The hug lasted a second longer before the older woman pulled back and cupped her daughter's face.

"Thank you." Mary-Margaret said, staring into Emma's forest hued eyes.

Emma's shoulders sagged at the contact. When her mother wasn't putting her colorful vocabulary to use, she always managed to find a way to make Emma's troubles dissipate for the moment. "I would do anything for you." She admitted with a sober tone.

"I know how difficult it is to trust people. Especially one so opposite of you, personality wise. But give it a chance. If it doesn't work out at least you tried. Or you could back out now and we will do what we always have. Which is survive."

The secretary stared into the older woman's eyes and found no malice. Only hope that Emma deemed as her mother wanting her to make the right decision. "But you just saw how we interacted." The blonde sighed. "What am I supposed to do for the next six months? She doesn't want to understand me. She wants to control me. How is she any different then Lily?"

"You both are adults. Either make it work or find a way to tolerate one another. But sweetie this could be good for you. Everything happens for a reason. Embrace the challenge and conquer it. That's what your father would say," the old woman smiled sadly. Recalling her husband's crazy sayings. That always seemed to stick despite their heinous foundation.

Sadness filled both women's eyes before they pulled one another into a longer embrace. The sound of yelling caused the woman to separate before they marched toward the loft stairs.

XXXXX

Emma narrowed her eyes at the only person that remained in the living room. "What's going on?"

"I may have or may not have started an argument amidst the young couple." Regina grimaced as the voices rose again. This time clear enough for the audience to hear.

" **Belle you're not being reasonable. That was over four years ago.** "

" **Ruby you could have told me and I would've understood. But now every time I look at Emma, I'll think of her tongue down your throat. Or God knows where else."**

" **Beauty listen… I didn't think it was necessary. And I didn't lie. Emma is my sister. ..now. Yea we dated in high school but I married you because I love you. If you would stop being mad for a second you would see that."**

" **Now it's my fault. Unbelievable! You had me believe you and Emma were strictly friends. But you two were fuck buddies. How am I supposed to look at her now?"**

" **The same way you have for the year and a half you've known her. Emma didn't change. Only our lives did. Be reasonable Belle."**

" **I need time Ruby."**

The librarian commented, before descending footsteps echoed on the stairwell. The small audience looked at the small woman as she offered them a sympathetic smile. Emma knew that look all to well, but before she could speak. Belle turned away and all but ran to the front door.

The sound of the slammed door signaling her exit as Ruby reappeared with Emma's red duffel. Running her hand through her hair as she afforded the group a smirk. "I'm guessing you guys heard that huh?" Everyone remained silent allowing it to answer the brunette's question. "I thought as much."

"Ruby I am so sorry. I assumed she knew." Regina tried. Hoping to appease the situation, though her attempt was futile.

A dark chuckled escaped the restaurant owners throat as she turned to face the older woman. Rubbing her neck nervously. "Mistakes happen. Though I'm not sure I would use whatever you used as a conversation starter again." The writer nodded slowly, taking in the words for their worth. "But no stress. It was bound to come up sooner or later. Better now I suppose."

"If there is anything I can do please let me know." Regina offered. Since the accident it seemed all she could do was try to fix things. Which was a shame considering she was no good with her hands.

"Haven't you done enough?" Emma hissed. As her side erupted in pain from her mother elbowing her.

"E, relax. Belle is hurt right now. It's my fault not Regina's. We all have to take responsibilities for our actions sometimes. But don't worry I'll get her back."

The blonde looked unconvinced. "Belle was my friend too. And you heard her she can't and won't even look at me."

"Swan it's okay. I'll fix things and we'll be back to normal. But you and Regina should hit the road. I'll call Granny and watch MM till she arrives. Then I plan to have a long talk with my wife."

The blonde forced herself to resist the urge to vomit. When had life changed? When had the stranger known as Regina Mills become everyone's hero? And Emma had become everyone's least favorite villain. Gripping the duffel in a death hold, Emma slung the bag over her far shoulder.

Kissing her mother goodbye as she took the dinner container out of her hand. With a promise to call with an update once she was settled in. She made her way to the door.

Regina opened the door for Emma as she said her final good byes. Everyone else may have been fooled and lured in by Regina Adrianna Mills, but unless it involved her books. Emma made a vow to herself she wanted nothing to do with her.

(Gus's Car Garage)

"Oh my beauty. Mr. Gus you did an amazing job," Regina squealed as she ran her hands down the side of the muscle car. "The craftsmanship is truly stunning. If I could settle my bill I would be more than happy to get out of your hair."

"Actually Miss… the boys and I haven't seen a beauty like this in a long time. If you would allow us to take pictures with it. And drive it back to your home. I will consider the debt even. We can call it even."

"I suppose so." Regina said tapping the side of her cheek. She looked down at her prize beast. Its paint was a dull apple red. With black pin stripes on both side. The interior was all black with red leather and wood accents. Her phone vibrated before she could speak. "Give me a moment please?" Regina asked covering up her phone as the mechanic nodded.

"Hello mother. How may I be harassed by you today?"

"Oh stop being melodramatic. Make your way home. I will be there in the next thirty minutes or so." The brunette pinched the bridge of her nose in disgust.

"You just saw me yesterday can't you hold off for another day?"

"Are you talking back to me? Find yourself at 108 Mifflin Street in the next twenty-eight minutes Adrianna. And I will not ask again." The call ended and Regina looked back at Gus.

"Drop my car off in the next two hours no tickets, no dents, no foul play and you have a deal." A feverish smile graced the young mechanics lips as he grinned at the car's owner. "Be carefully. My car is my baby." The older woman said dragging a finger over the dull paint.

"She's in good hands."

Regina tried not to feel as though a piece of her heart had been ripped out, but that was exactly how it felt.

XXXXX

Emma followed Regina into the overly spacious house. Much to her annoyance the brunette had grabbed her bag and all but pushed her into the house. The writer seemed to be in a rush but wouldn't specify the reason behind it.

"Miss Swan I know you are waiting to discuss more of the business – medical proposition. And I promise there will be time for that. But right now my mother is about to barge through that door. Expressing how much of a disappointment I am to her. So for now please just find your way into the guest room. It is down the hall and to the right."

The blonde frowned and ceased her movement to look at Regina. "That's not fair Regina."

"Correct me if I am wrong but someone told me life isn't fair. That they didn't want handouts. Where is that Miss Swan?"

"Fine."

XXXXX

The doorbell rang and Regina's heart dropped. Her mother had a way of making her feel that no matter what she accomplished or did. She would still be a failure in her mother's eyes. The chiming came again and Regina smoothed her shirt as she skated toward the door. Her fingers tensed around the door knob, taking a calming breath before she opened the door.

"Mother. How nice to see you?" The brunette lied through forced teeth. Offering her mother a plastic smile as she opened the door wider to allow Cora entrance into the house. "I didn't have time to prepare anything as you forced me to return home."

"Oh yes I meant to inquire about that. What were you doing earlier?"

"Hiring a secretary and personal tour guide for my stay here. Plus I was getting my car serviced," the author rushed out. Not wishing to look up at her mother. Diverting her eyes to the floor, as she intertwined her fingers together. The clicking of her mother's heels against her floor made her stomach roll.

"You did what?" Cora's tone raising as she stepped toward her daughter. "After I offered to show you around the town? Taking time from my busy schedule."

"Mother you are new to the town. I didn't want to bother you. Plus the only reason you wish to show me around is so people see me as a mayor candidate. Rather than what I am which is a writer mother." Regina hissed though her voice didn't carry the force she had wanted.

"No? But you would hire someone? Who did you hire?!"

"Mother it was my decision!"

"Who Adrianna?"

(Emma)

The shouting coming from the front of the house was enough to raise the dead. She had tried not to ease drop on the conversation but it was hard not to when it was being shouted through the house. Grabbing the guest pillow Emma shoved the fluffy cloud over her face. Hoping to block out the conversation that was being held between mother and daughter. The bossy Regina Mils Emma had come to know seemed to not have a witty remark or comeback for her mother. Taken aback by the change in her employer' demeanor. The secretary threw the pillow off of her face. Maybe if she could save Regina she could get rid of the debt she had accumulated with the brunette.

Sitting up on the each of her bed, Emma rubbed a hand over her face as the voices grew louder. Mentally readying herself, she hobbled toward the door and grabbed her crutches. Situating them both firmly under her arms before she placed her hand on the doorknob and twisted it open. Listening to the shouts as they grew louder and more aggressive.

Shifting her weight from foot to foot she moved toward the pair of women who stopped their conversation to look where the sound was coming from. Squaring her eyes at Emma, Cora sneered. "Adrianna who is this?"

"I am sure I can answer that question. Considering I am myself." Emma replied agitated as she scooted closer to the older woman. But far enough as to not be within touching distance. "Secondly you may not recognize me because I'm not a voter of yours. You bullied your way into office. I can definitely see where Regina gets it from now."

Cora for the first time in her life was speechless. Who was this blonde? And who was she to speak that way to her? Despite the coarse approach of the mysterious woman the red-head had to admit whoever she was she liked her gall. Not many people had the audacity to speak to her in a disrespectful way but when they did she found herself fascinated. Like catching or getting to pet a unicorn. Flashing her political smile the older woman turned to face the blonde straight on. While her daughter seemed to stray away into the background. Happy that Cora's attitude was falling on someone else.

"Well the law doesn't say you have to vote for me. It is a free country and state. But you can apparently see the best candidate won."

Emma released a sarcastic chuckle before readjusting her crutches. "That has yet to be determined. But overall I don't have a problem with you. Besides the fact that your shouting is disturbing my afternoon nap." The secretary challenged.

"Perhaps you are a bit hard of hearing. So I am more than happy to repeat myself." Cora refuted. "Who are you and what are you doing in my daughter's residence?"

"My name is Emma Swan and I am your daughter's secretary and tour guide."

"You?" Cora laughed at Emma as if the blonde had told a joke. "Regina a woman? There are plenty of handsome men in this town that you could have used. Or paid for help. But a woman, especially one of such poor taste as to not vote for me? I raised you better than that Adrianna." The red-head hissed.

"Mother please…"

"There is more to this story and I will find out." The mayor promised. "As for you Miss Swan I look forward to meeting you again."

"I would like to say the same but hopefully I will finally be getting the rest you are so bent on depriving me of." Emma smiled innocently as Cora huffed before exiting.

Emma watched as the brunette closed the door. All but collapsing against the solid oak, eyes closed. Running a shaking hand through her hair. The blonde cleared her throat and the author opened her eyes and looked at her employee sadly. "You didn't have to get involved Emma. I am sorry we disturbed you but my mother can be a bit of work and is known for getting under the skin." The brunette admitted pushing off the door with the palms of her hands.

"You looked ready to pass out. You should be thanking me rather than being upset. And I have dealt with people like your mother before she isn't going to intimidate me. We have a deal and I plan to live up to my end of the bargain. Hopefully this is a start to repaying my debt." The younger woman shrugged before turning on her heels and fleeing from the room.

Leaving the words to occupy her now empty space. Regina sulked. Was that what Emma thought? That she was doing this to get something out of her. To have the blonde repay her after she had been the one that had caused her life to turn worse? The conversation with Ruby had taught her that much hadn't it? The vein in her forehead began to bulge as she thought of her house guest.

Ruby had told her to get to know Emma and that's exactly what she planned to do. Emma had made it clear she wanted nothing from her. But they were going to spend the next six months living together. Didn't they owe it to themselves to at least let fate step in? They had been brought together and Regina wasn't going to let the opportunity slip away. She was prepared to go to Emma's room to talk to the blonde when a knock rapped on her front door. Sighing the brunette moved back to the oak. Apparently fate wanted her to wait.

(Cora's Office)

Behind the confines of her office door Cora fumed. Who was the blonde? Of course she had given her name but Cora needed more. And why was she at her daughter's home. The pieces didn't make sense. Her daughter was straight, but it still didn't explain why she had allowed the blonde to fight her battle. Fighting with her daughter was normal. It was only because she wanted the best for Regina she told herself.

Leaning back in her chair the mayor interlocked her fingers. There was some connection between the two women and Cora planned to find out. Regina hadn't mentioned visiting or knowing anyone in her town. But the woman found it curious that the brunette hadn't suggested anything until after her accident.

That's where she would start. Grabbing her office phone Cora dialed the number to her pet.

The call picked up after the second ring. "Yes Cora how can I help you?"

"I need a favor." Cora pleaded almost sounding completely pitiful.

"You always do. How can I be of service?"

"I want to know about one of my citizens, Emma Swan. And her connection to my daughter. Her name is Regina Adrianna Mills. I will expect results in the next 3 hours or so."

"As you wish Madame Mayor."

 **Suspenseful I know. I am sorry but I have just been in the mood to write for this story. The next update will come Wednesday. I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter Believers. Yes I have named you all… wouldn't be any fun if I didn't.**

 **What to expect next time:**

 **-Regina and Emma get to know one another**

 **-Learn about Lily and why Emma is so hard hearted**

 **-And Cora finds out more about Emma and creates a plan**


	6. Confessions

**Hello my Believers and HAPPY #BelieveWednesday I know I am almost late with the update but my mentor hated the chapter so I had to go in and revise. Plus she made me do a cover so I am sorry I am a little late. Secondly we are almost to 100 reviews already and 150 followers which is bind blowing. but I will jump into a couple of the reviews.**

 **Proudly South African:** First off thank you for reading it means a lot to me. To answer your question 'is Emma still in love with Ruby?' – No she isn't. But there special bonds portraits it that way. Awesome name by the way. Much love.

 **Kpelts:** Your reviews are both appreciated and humorous. Thanks for reading. I hope your house is okay now ;)

 **JhosyLephor:** Always supportive! You are amazing and thank you for the compliment on the cover. I almost shot my mentor over it, but hopefully it adds to the story. And gives a pleasing or slightly pleasing affect to the eye.

 **Gloriacarol:** Your chp5 review literally made me laugh. I had never considered Regina that way until you said it.

 **Cybnotron.z:** Plotting Cora = a interesting Cora!

 **Zahc:** Not sure why but I love your username. And of course our Emma would conquer anything for the love of her life ;)

 **Tara101:** Evil? Me… never! Okay maybe a bit. But don't tell anyone.

 **And the burning question you are all wondering? What is Emma's degree? *dramatic drumroll***

 **Emma Swan did both… engineering and photography. This will be explained in the story later. But with further delay… the next chapter!**

 **Previously on Help Me Believe Again:**

 **That's where she would start. Grabbing her office phone Cora dialed the number to her pet.**

 **The call picked up after the second ring. "Yes Cora how can I help you?"**

" **I need a favor." Cora pleaded almost sounding completely pitiful.**

" **You always do. How can I be of service?"**

" **I want to know about one of my citizens, Emma Swan. And her connection to my daughter. Her name is Regina Adrianna Mills. I will expect results in the next 3 hours or so."**

" **As you wish Madame Mayor."**

 ***A/N* - Quick note I don't claim to know how publishing works. In this chapter Regina voices about her publisher with Kathryn. Secondly I am not a doctor. So any medical anything in my story probably isn't accurate. I am just using it to make the story more interesting. I think that's it… enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6: Confessions**

Emma sulked toward her room. She could have just left Regina to her mother's devices, but no she had used _that_ excuse. Sure the commotion had disturbed her in her attempt to get comfortable but she could've stayed in her room. But something had compelled her to leave the room and come to the brunette's aid.

Placing her head in her hands she braced herself, returning back to the edge of the guest bed. Trying to convince herself she didn't want to a single thing to do with the brunette.

It seemed that brunettes were her weakness. But she couldn't go through that again. After she and Ruby had broken up and agreed to be friends. She had entered her freshman semester with her heart on her sleeve. Wanting to experience something that was all her own. To feel…anything again. To have a love that would last. She had wanted what David and Mary-Margaret had, had. And that was when the universe had brought Lilith Draak into her life.

Emma rolled over, turning her back to the door as she stared out of the bedroom window. A wet sensation tickled her face and she wiped a hand down her cheek. Unnerving the blonde who was surprised to find herself crying, and over Lily of all people. In a way the blonde could understand why she was so emotional attached when it came to her ex-girlfriend. The brunette had come in and exposed her to a whole new world. One that had led to her own self-destruction.

A knock on her bedroom door jolted her from her painful memories. As she aggressively wiped away the tears that had stained her face. Once again moving to occupy the edge of the bed. Tentative fingers combed through her hair raking the golden strands to one side of her head. "Come in Regina it's your house." Emma quipped, but her voice didn't hold its usual snap.

"It's called common curtesy Miss Swan. And while I _am_ renting the house, _this_ is your room for the duration of your stay. So I will knock if it is all the same to you." Regina replied from the outside of the door, before turning the knob. Granting herself entrance at Emma's approval. "I wanted to start by saying thank you for what you did with my mother." The brunette said hanging her head. Unable to look her secretary in the eye.

Emma sighed. Just when she thought she had the writer figured out. Regina did something to know her view askew. "It's no problem."

Silence fell between the two women. The door knob creaked as Regina used it as a diversion not to make eye contact with her companion. "I thought you might want to call your mother. The phone company will be here tomorrow and we will work out something to get you another phone. But for now you're more than welcome to use my phone until things are set up. But for now I was hoping we could discuss the plans my mother interrupted earlier? That is after your phone call of course." Shifting awkwardly as she mustered the strength to finally look up at Emma.

A smile curved the blonde's lips and she nodded. "Thanks"

"I left my phone in the office. It's the room to the right of the entrance." The brunette left in silence and returned to the kitchen.

(Regina)

Regina escaped to her kitchen after her conversation with Emma. A strike of hope lit in her chest when she had found the mechanic at her door with her keys. She and the blonde needed to talk and she had, had the opportunity and passed it up out of fear. The more she tried to repress her feelings for Emma the more they seemed to surface.

The blonde coming to her rescue had amazed her but then she had sullied it. With her need to even a score that Regina wasn't even holding. Opening her cabin she pulled out her favorite blend of green tea and stuck the bag into a coffee cup. Before filling a kittle with water and sticking it on the stove to heat.

Approaching footsteps hauled the brunette's attention upward as she looked at a hobbling Emma moving toward her. Holding up Regina's phone. "Thanks. My mother begged me to save her." Emma half chuckled. Moving toward the seat she had claimed the first time. After her first visit to Regina's home. "She was joking of course." The house guest smiled.

"Granny is catering to her hand and foot. And forcing her to eat better and take her medicine." Handing the phone back to the brunette. Emma offered her employer a genuine smile of thanks.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Got anything stronger?"

"Aren't you on medication," the author asked with a devious smirk. "As far as I'm concerned the two shouldn't be mixed."

"Fine. I will take a cup of tea."

Regina smiled in acceptance as she prepared another mug. Handing over the cup, Regina noticed her secretary was twirling the ring on her finger. "Who gave you that?" She asked positioning the mug in front of the blonde. Attempting to strike up general conversation in hopes of getting to know the blonde.

Emma stopped twirling her ring and frowned. "Oh. It was my dad's. He… left it to me." The guest smiled sadly. Barely managing the words as her heart cinched.

"Where is he?"

Green irises looked up at her filled with trepidation. "He died in the line of duty. He was Storybrooke's sheriff. I really rather not talk about it. Is it possible we can finish up the details?" She rushed out. Talking about her father always brought out a side of her, that seemed so fragile. And the idea of Regina seeing her that way. Emma inwardly cringed at the thought.

"Yes of course." The kittle whined and the brunette removed it from the eye. Pouring enough water in her own cup before she moved to Emma's. "I took the liberty of asking my manager to set up a contract so you can see everything in writing and read it for yourself. As far as the medical side goes I am still waiting for the best course of action that the doctors want to take. But recently a new medicine has been released."

Regina moved a bottle of honey and sugar in front of Emma allowing her to choose which she wanted to add. "The trials have been highly successful. With more than a 79% success rate among participants. The drug is called Wonderland and they want your mother to be a part of the effort, free of charge. If it works they will continue. If it doesn't they will re-evaluate the procedures and try a different drug. They are sending a doctor to examine your mother. And see what all she will need." Her voice was low as she took a sip of tea, savoring the flavor .

"This sounds wonderful but if I heard correctly you said the only person who had to suffer a catch was you. Care to explain?" She asked as she put two teaspoons of honey into her tea.

"I have to get it approved by my publishers. But I'm supposed to return this favor. I have to dedicate a small piece of my book to their research."

"Doesn't sound so horrible." Emma commented and Regina grimaced.

Someone who wasn't a writer would view it that way. But it was actually more pressure. Most of the time to get publishers on board you had to do them a bigger favor in return. Meaning Regina would have to continue her series and succumb to some of their wishes. She would have to make the Evil Queen reign until her debts were accounted for or until the publishers wanted her to venture another way. Meaning if she didn't get out of her writer's block she was only adding more stress to herself and disappointing all the people that depended on her.

"Yes… something like that Miss Swan."

"Why?"

"Why what dear?" Regina asked taking another a sip from her steaming cup.

"Why do all of this? Why help me? Why help anyone? Helping people only gets you used and hurt." The blonde commented apparently recalling painful experience from her life.

"Why not Emma? Everyone needs love and hope and that's what I want to give. Because too often I have seen people who have nothing to believe in. Sure, not everyone deserves it but to the people who need it you can't simply give up. Not everyone who gives wants something back in return," Regina said. Hoping she was convincing Emma to look past her hurt and see she too was human. A human that simply wanted to make a difference.

"That may be your philosophy but I'll stick to mine."

Disappointment clouded the authors mind as she watched the young woman drink her tea. Her philosophy wasn't a philosophy at all. Emma was speaking from a broken, guarded heart. How could the blonde see the world through broken lenses? Life wasn't perfect but it was still worth living. But somewhere along the way Emma had lost sight of that and went into survivor mood. Blocking the world out strictly from fear. Fear of feeling and going into things unknown.

"Hopefully you will change how you view things Miss Swan."

"And who's going to help me? You?" The blonde asked sarcastically.

A hurt smile crossed Regina's lips. As her finger traced around the rim of her mug. Using it as a distraction while she debated the right words to say. But Emma continued, not affording her time to speak.

"Regina we live completely different life styles. And once everything is over. I doubt you'll even remember my name. Let's just make it through these couple of months and you'll never have to hear from me again."

There was that wall again. Ever time Regina believed she and Emma were making progress. The house guest found a new way to shut herself off. Making the author take two steps in retreat rather then toward gaining. All she felt in that moment was hopelessness as she watched Emma's retreating frame. Once again the blonde had made one thing abundantly clear. She wanted nothing to do with Regina Mills.

(Emma – Midnight)

 _Damn it! Damn it!_ Emma cursed as she thrashed in the bed sheets. A cold blanket of sweat covered her body as she threw the sheets back. Her leg was burning. Doctor Whale had warned her that the bone would be agitated as it healed. And he had even expressed the importance of rest and elevation. Along with taking her medicine habitually but she hadn't.

No, instead she had spent time arguing with a certain brunette. And when they weren't arguing she was saving her ass. Emma felt a new wave of sweat break out over her body. Drenching the sheets as she tried to take cool calming breathes. Nothing seemed to be working.

Exhaustion began to set in as Emma suspiciously eyed her crutches. They were halfway across the room, and her body already felt like wet cement. Filling her cheeks with air, she gathered the last reserves of energy she had left and propelled herself into a sitting position. Cursing herself for leaving her crutches halfway across the world. But at least she was making painful progress.

A hot surge of pain shot through her leg making her grit her teeth. Her breathing turned labored as she balled her fist. She could do it, she could make it. She was a survivor and a survivor didn't need anyone. Rocking back and forth to create momentum, she shot herself off the bed. Praying her one good leg would sustain the weight of her heavy body.

With each hop she was closer to her destination. She was going to make it! Emma leapt again, but something was wrong. She had been over confident and to eager in her last jump. And before she could correct herself she felt her body beginning it's descent to the hard floor.

(REGINA)

Regina laid in the Queen sized bed unable to sleep. Her mind had been too clouded with the events of yesterday to rest. Instead she had propped one of the plush pillows against the head board and turned to her website. In hopes of finding a long lasting distraction. She hadn't made it through several posts before her phone chimed with a text message from Kathryn. As if she had personally petitioned her manager.

 **K: So… found your spark yet? Or are you still playing hero to your damsel in distress?**

Kathryn's humor never ceased to amaze her. Somehow her best friend had a way of getting under her skin. While managing to make her feel dirty all in the same breath.

 _R: Most people start a conversation with Hi or Hello. And I would respond accordingly with a hey or hi of my own. Perhaps you didn't get that lesson on etiquette since you were raised in a barn._

 **K: Pardon me your Royal Highness. Perhaps I missed that lesson. But I learned my regality from you.**

Regina smiled at that. It wasn't often she was forced to raise her voice. Or have her presence known but when she did… there was no refusing her.

 _R: Fair enough. And to answer. No. And I was never playing hero. It was strictly out of guilt that I wanted to help Miss Swan. No other reason._

 **K: There had better not be. I already have the publisher breathing down my neck. Plus need I remind you that you have Robin?**

 _R: I'm well aware of the pine cone lover. I can't believe you talked me into that._

 **K: The publishers thought it was a great idea. It made you more… what was the word they used? Down to earth? Friendly?**

Regina remembered what the emails had said. And it still haunted her every time she thought about it. The author typed the word and hit send.

 **K: That's right! Relatable. It helped expand your fan base. The publishers loved it. It was a great idea all around. Plus he is rather handsome and increased sells.**

 _R: Is there a point to this conversation?_

Regina typed feeling her frustration mounting. Robin was nice. But she didn't like him. He was conceited and only out for himself.

 **K: I know you don't like him. But remember it's just a publicity stunt. To please the public and the publishers. And a occasional screw. Once everything is over you'll be home free and can see whoever you want. Just make it a while longer.**

 **K: I also texted to check on you. Make sure your settling in okay. I have the documents. Where do you want them faxed?**

Regina's fingers hovered above the screen when she heard a loud crashing sound. Coming from downstairs. She was prepared to ignore it, when she remembered she wasn't alone. Inching out of her covers and off of her bed, the brunette hastened downstairs. With one thought on her mind and one alone. _Emma._

(EMMA)

Everything hurt. Sliding her eyes shut, the blonde grimaced at the pain. She had managed to twist halfway on the way down. Shielding her leg from coming in contact with the hard floor, but the vibrations still had caused a tremendous amount of pain. As a possible black out darkened Emma's vision.

Tears saturated her eyes as she lay on the unforgiving ground. Pained and battling to stay conscious. Soon her body numbed to the point she didn't feel anything.

Emma's ears perched as she heard approaching footsteps. A rapid knock to her door followed shortly after. "Miss Swan? Miss Swan? Are you okay? I heard a loud noise."

"I'm fine Regina go back to bed." Emma strained. Willing her voice to remain unaffected by the pain.

"If your fine then you'll open the door and end my suspicions."

"I'm fine Regina!"

"Emma…"

The pleading sound of her given name surprised her. "I…I can't."

"I'm coming in." The abrasive woman said pushing the door open slowly. "Oh Emma what happened?" Her voice echoing horror as she stared at the blonde who laid sprawled over the wooden floor. Squatting so she was closer to Emma.

"I thought I would appraise the craftsmanship of the floor." Emma bit. It was a coping mechanism for when she felt embarrassed or cornered. And in that moment she felt a little of both. So she resorted to what she knew best. "What do you think I'm doing down here? I fell." Regina tensed her jaw. Letting the words roll off her back like water off a duck. As her hand reached out to help Emma. "What are you doing?" Emma asked as she rolled her shoulder, shrugging off Regina's help.

The tense in Regina's shoulders deepened as she withdrew her hand. Quickly as if she had been scalded. "I thought I was helping you." The author admitted as she watched the brunette flip from her side to her butt. Using her palms to push her backwards to the door post.

"I don't need your help. I never did. You were the one that assumed I wanted it just because you offered." The blonde breathed, clearly spent after her efforts.

Regina had reached her limit. Scooting closer to the unsuspecting blonde she crawled into her personal space. Inches from one another's face as their eyes locked in an unspoken battle. Forest hued eyes stared back at coffee colored irises. Never wanting to yield or back down. The author was the first to speak as she snarled.

"Miss Swan I have had it with your constant bickering and these tantrums you are so insistent upon throwing! I can not nearly express the amount of guilt I feel for having thrown your life in more turmoil. And I can't erase what is done but I can make it better which I am trying to do. Despite your every attempt to degrade me and my feelings." She growled. Moving closer to Emma as she watched the younger woman begin to cower beneath her. Teeth bared the brunette continued.

"Not everyone wants something in return. Some of us don't get to choose who helps us. And you don't get to negotiate the price. No. _They_ demand. You are so proud that you don't know when to accept help and when to turn it away. No one makes it through life alone Miss Swan. But if you continue down this path you have chosen for yourself. I assure you loneliness won't be the only thing you end up with." Regina concluded as she stood to her feet and stormed from the room. Leaving Emma to think on what she had said.

The throbbing pain in Emma's leg returned. But it was overshadowed by the heavy thud of her heart. She had pushed Regina too far. Her boss was right, she snarled. Feeling her stomach tie in knots. Ruby and Mary-Margret were right she was being selfish. She had guarded her feelings and heart for so long it had become natural and was costing her.

It wasn't Regina's fault that her life had taken an immediate snowball affect downhill. But she had still placed the blame on her anyway. Maybe that was why she and Regina had bumped heads after the brunette had confessed. Instead of being understanding and kind she had treated Regina like she was a murderer. While her favorite author had been nothing but compassionate and sympathetic to her. The realization hit Emma like two tons of bricks. She doubted she would be Regina's best friend. And had a sinking feeling they would bump heads again. Saying a silent prayer to whatever deity would listen, she prayed her mistake hadn't risked her losing Regina Mills. Letting her head fall back onto the door panel she sighed. _I hope I'm not too late._

(Next day – Regina)

R.A Mills awoke the next morning feeling exhausted. She had finally reached her breaking point and though she meant what she said. She couldn't help but feel the way she had acted may have been exaggerated. Emma managed to save her one moment and infuriate her the next. The author debated apologizing, but hastily shook the notion away. What would she say? 'Sorry for the way I acted Emma but I meant every word I said.' The brunette scoffed at the idea. If she apologized it was defeating the purpose of having said it.

Sighing, she ran her fingers through her coiffed layers. Thinking about Emma could wait until she had her morning shower. And at least one cup of strong coffee in her.

Freshly showered, the older woman made her way to the kitchen. The morning hadn't started yet it she realized looking down at her watch. Her watched displayed it was only twenty five minutes after five. Apparently her body hadn't synched with the sleepy town of Storybrooke. The writer smiled at the sight of her empty kitchen, eventually she would be forced to face her house guest. But the longer she could put it off the better in her opinion.

She decided moving toward the coffee maker as she began scooping out the fresh grounds and measuring out water. Perhaps Emma had been right in her ideas of toleration for one another. Perhaps she was wrong in wanting to help. Clicking the filter and pot back into place, the brunette leaned against the sink island. Re-evaluating everything that was happening.

(Emma)

Emma awoke to the strong smell of coffee that drifted through the house. Sleep hadn't welcomed her. No, instead she had sat on the floor after Regina left just thinking. Thinking how she had been a complete idiot. Eventually her body gave way to fatigue and she had fallen asleep with her head against the door. A decision she was quickly coming to regret by the tight knot that was stationed in her neck. Rubbing a hand up and down her neck she worked it until the knot alleviated to the point it was no longer uncomfortable.

Rotating her hips she braced her palms against the cold wood anchoring herself. Until she felt comfortable and stable enough to try in forcing herself to her feet.

She needed to find Regina. To make right what she had wronged. Grabbing her crutches, she positioned them and then fled the room in search of the brunette. Heading toward the kitchen the blonde frowned when she turned the corner. Expecting to see the writer nursing a mug of joe, but much to her disheartening the kitchen was empty.

Her crutches played a dreary tapping pattern across the wide as she headed toward the authors office. Emma smiled at the door that was slightly ajar. Her heart beat faster with every approaching step, before she knocked on the door.

"Yes Miss Swan?" Her tone cold and distant. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Pushing the door open, Emma stared at Regina. The older woman was sporting glasses that rode low on her nose. Her legs were crossed and peaking from under the table making the hobbling females mouth water. The red blouse she wore showed a teasing amount of cleavage as it cut downward in a V shape. And her plump lips were painted a strawberry red. As she flipped through papers that seemed to spit from the printer beside her. Not bothering to address Emma's presence.

"I was hoping to talk to you."

"I gathered that much dear." She said continuing to flip through the papers. Dropping one on her desk occasionally to be signed. Silence fell over the office and Regina stopped writing to look up. "Is there something you would like to say to me Miss Swan? I'm rather busy."

"Regina… I…"

"I am not in the mood for guessing games dear. Say what you came to say or leave." Emma tensed. She didn't recognize this Regina. The bossy part was comprehensible. But it has never held a cold edge to it, like it did now. Unphased by the blonde, Regina went back to work.

"Regina." Emma tried again. Once again temporarily stopping the brunette from continuing work. As she looked to the only other person in the room.

"Yes Emma?"

The younger woman gulped. Taking a step toward the woman behind the desk. "Regina…I want you…."

 **Any mistakes made will be corrected later. But what do you guys think? Feel free to share your comments, questions and concerns! Thanks my Believers, until next Wednesday!**


	7. Start Over, Code Red

**I'm late I know but life got in the way. But this is the new chapter and I will continue to do updates on Wednesday. In this chapter the women are kind of awkward but the chapter will pick up after this one and at the end of this one you will see why. So I hope you enjoy. Again I claim to know nothing so don't come at me. So enjoy my BELIEVERS!**

 **Previously on Help Me Believe Again:**

"Regina… I…"

"I am not in the mood for guessing games dear. Say what you came to say or leave." Emma tensed. She didn't recognize this Regina. The bossy part was comprehensible. But it has never held a cold edge to it, like it did now. Unphased by the blonde, Regina went back to work.

"Regina." Emma tried again. Once again temporarily stopping the brunette from continuing work. As she looked to the only other person in the room.

"Yes Emma?"

The younger woman gulped. Taking a step toward the woman behind the desk. "Regina…I want you…."

 **Chapter 7: Start Over, Code Red**

Several scenarios played through the brunette's mind as she stared at the woman in front of her. It was no secret that Emma favored women over men. If she liked them at all, but was that what she meant. Regina silently hoped that's what it meant. But she instead bit her lip, trying not to read much into the cryptic statement. As Emma hobbled closer. Her skin prickled at the proximity. Emma was definitely a beautiful woman and even if nothing came of it. She fantasized about where it would go if that's what the blonde had indeed meant.

A strange electricity surged through the room as Emma scooted closer to her boss. Well she at least hoped Regina still wanted to be her boss. She hadn't been the best tenant or employee with her mood but hopefully, facing the elephant in the room would help rectify it. Carefully maneuvering through the room she moved closer to Regina's desk. Looking up only to be locked into a staring contest with the brunette. The thick exterior had faded away and the look that replaced it was unbeknownst to Emma. But if she had to put a word to it she would've said Regina looked hopeful.

The blonde felt an invisible kick to the gut at the way the author looked at her. Emma knew she had hurt her and the fact that Regina was still hopeful. And possibly willing to forgive her made her want to build a time machine and go back in time. Back to before she met Lily so she could tell herself no. That going down that path would lead to her destruction and hurting others as well.

"Regina," Emma started. Hoping the right words would flow from her tongue as she stared at the stunning woman. But it seemed she only managed to stumble over her own tongue. The words sounded more like a gurgled reprimand then an heartfelt apology. "I need you. You have to…"

"Miss Swan I would advice you to carefully choose your words." The author warned. Pulling off her glasses.

"I need you to forgive me. I want you and I to start over. I listened to what you said and you are right. You have done nothing but treat me with respect and compassion. While probably loathing yourself in the process and rather then help I only made it worse. Forgive me and let's start over."

A sigh escaped the writer as she pushed up from her chair and made her way around to the front of the desk. Stepping into Emma's personal space to the point that they shared the air between them. Piercing coffee hued eyes bore into pale forest colored irises. "If it wasn't clear dear. Your not _asking_. You are attempting to tell me what I should do and how I should feel. You want me to feel sorry for you and alleviate your guilt." A dark chuckle escaped her lips as she continued soul-staring at Emma. "But I won't. Not everyone deserves a second chance but you, you Miss Swan feel as though you should be entitled to it."

"Regina that's not what I was trying to do at all." Her words falling out barely more then a whisper.

"Wasn't it? You have spent days making me walk on egg shells and now that I am sick of it. You think you can waltz in her and offer a silly apology and all will be forgotten? What gives you the right or audacity to demand such of me, when I asked so little of you?"

The taller woman hung her head in defeat. Feeling ashamed that she had actually hurt Regina. Ashamed that her pride had spoken for her. Regina snorted and began to walk away when she was stopped by Emma who had caught her hand. Looking over her shoulder she stared at the blonde, head still down. Her body leaned heavily over the crutch to keep a firm grip on Regina's hand. Arm fully extended as she stroked absent-minded circles over the back of her hand. Keeping her eyes trained on the wooded floor. Unable to face the brunette's intense gaze.

"Gina you are absolutely right," the crippled woman whispered. "I am not the best with words. Not like you anyway. I don't know how to trust or accept help. And opening myself up to someone new scares the shit out of me. Especially someone as talented and beautiful as you. I am not perfect but I am asking for you to be patient with me. The same way you are learning me, I am learning you. But I can't do that if you won't give me another chance. I am not asking for much… or maybe I am. But I want this to work. I want to start over. Can we start over?"

Regina released the breath she didn't realize she was holding until Emma finished speaking. The words had been more rambling based but that didn't matter to the brunette. The young woman had been sincere in baring her very guarded essence to Regina. And the fact that she was willing to admit her mistake and attempting to correct it was enduring to the author.

"Perhaps you aren't as bad as I perceived Miss Swan. And if you would be so kind I would like my hand back."

Emma released her hand as if she was finally realizing what she was doing. "Sorry." She blushed moving backward giving herself and Regina room. As the older woman turned around to completely face her.

"I won't pretend that I didn't hit you Miss Swan. I won't down play what happened. And I want you to know I do feel extremely horrible about it. But moving on and starting over would also be a nice avenue to venture down. I think becoming acquaintances could be beneficial to both of us."

"That sounds wonderful. I am sorry I made you feel that way. I've been told I can be very stubborn."

"I hadn't notice," Regina joked, laughing lightly. "Unfortunately I do have work to do. The phone company should be here shortly and we can get to work then if you would like. The house is yours to roam around, though I would advice staying on the downstairs." Her eyebrow lifted slightly as she moved back toward her desk.

"Be careful Miss Mills someone might think you were trying to make a joke." Emma playfully threatened as she pivoted around on her crutches. Heading for the door as she heard a soft grunt over her shoulder. Making her laugh at the flustered writer.

Regina watched as the woman left. Feeling slightly reluctant that the younger woman had indeed walked out of her office, with her giving an excuse of having to work. It wasn't a complete lie she did have business to attend and documents to revise and sign off on. But it wasn't anything that needed her immediate attention. No she had excused herself because she felt herself growing closer to Emma in the short amount of time they had been together. And the blonde had also bared her soul toward Regina and getting close wasn't something Regina could stomach.

Taking a seat behind her desk she sighed, letting her head fall into her hands. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't deny the attraction she felt for the blonde. Admitting it made it easier to cope with but the feelings in the back of her mind reprimanded her. She wanted Emma, but nothing could come of it. Was she so eager to feel love again that she was willing to sacrifice her career? Was she willing to spend the rest of her five month hiatus living in a fictious utopia that would be destroyed when she was called back to her real life? Could she put herself through that, could she put Emma through that?

(Emma)

 _What the hell was that?_ Emma asked herself as she hobbled into the kitchen. Berating herself at the foolish way she had behaved. She had practically thrown herself at Regina. R.A Mills of all people and the brunette had shown her uncomfortably at the effort. The blonde tensed her jaw at the thought. She meant every word of the apology but hitting on her boss with the _beautiful_ line she had spit. Emma groaned as she reached above the cabinets in search of a glass.

The writer didn't even date women. She was dating Robin Lock for fucks sake. And as soon as the six month period was over that was who she would be returning to. _Him._ Besides a famous writer wouldn't want someone like her. A frown curved her lip downward at the thought. No one had wanted her. She was an adopted, college graduate taking care of her mother. And barely making ends meet at the moment. Her grip tightened around the glass as she pulled it down from the cabinet. Maybe Lily had been right.

Pulling the pill bottle from her pocket she sat the medication on the counter. Then filled the glass with water. Leaning on her crutches she popped the canister top off her pill bottle. Knowing she would never be good enough for someone like Regina. And to consider the possibilities were pointless. But maybe a beautiful friendship _could_ be the solution. It wasn't a solution at all but it was the best the blonde could conjure so early in the morning. Popping the pills into her mouth she downed them with water.

If the pills could stop the pain in her leg maybe it could stop the steady aching in her heart as well. The sound of clicking heels coming toward the kitchen hauled Emma out of her mental limbo. As her eyes fell to the most stunning woman she had ever seen. Regina had the ability to stop hearts and revive them with the same glance.

"Emma I thought I could be of service to you. The cable man won't arrive till this afternoon but I thought to redeem my actions from last night I could assist you with a shower or bath perhaps?"

The water she had just swallowed, threatened to return as her stomach balled tightly. Crimson painted her cheeks as she forced herself to speak. "No. Regina it is perfectly okay. And last night I deserved it but there is no need to do that."

"Non-sense dear. I shall wait until you finish breakfast. Or would you prefer I prepare something?"

"Regina its not necessary. Being nice to me won't change how I feel about you. We are still working up to the friendship aspect so its not necessary." Emma tried with a prize winning smile, only to be waved off by the brunette.

"I will not take no as an answer." The writer demanded setting her shoulders. Daring Emma to challenge her law.

"Fine. Just let me call doctor Whale and determine the best course of action."

Regina hesitated for a moment. As if she debated whether she wanted to believe Emma or not, before she nodded and disappeared. Resurfacing several moments later phone in hand, outstretched for the blonde to take. "Thank you." She said grabbing the phone, offering the brunette a smile. Hoping it would dismiss the writer but she wasn't so lucky. Punching the numbers into the device. "Not to impose but maybe I could have this conversation in private. Just in case he wishes to discuss medical information."

"Oh! Oh of course I apologize. Just don't keep me waiting to long Miss Swan."

Emma smiled apologetically at the older woman before turning back to the phone and hitting the call button. The device rang twice before a familiar voice came on.

"Granny's Dinner, pick up or delivery?"

"Ruby!" Emma whispered enthusiastically.

"Oh Em how are ya? Have you and the writer reconciled yet? And why are we whispering?" The brunette joked.

"Have you and Belle?" Emma quipped. Regretting the words as soon as they passed her lips. But it was to late to take back what had been said.

"Ouch low blow Swan. Something has you moody _very_ early. And no not yet. I've been camping at your mother's. But what's wrong with you, its so unlike you to be so… bitchy in the morning?"

"It's Regina."

The brunette groaned. "Look your mother and I agreed this could be a great opportunity for you. Plus Regina has been more then understanding. Give her and yourself a chance. You deserve it more then you know. And if you called to complain more I don't want to hear it. I have my own shit going on."

"Will you shut up and listen. We have a code red."

"Code red? What the hel- oh that's not good. How can I help?"

"Bring breakfast and I will explain it."

"See you in fifteen minutes."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter see you next Wednesday. Corrections will be made later.**

 **Next time on Help Me Believe Again:**

 **-The women try to avoid their connection but only strengthen it**

 **-Red to the rescue and also plays a unsuspected voice of more reasoning**

 **-Cora's plans involve Emma to get what she wants**


	8. Best Friend's Reasoning

**I finally made it on time again to another #BelieveWednesday. This chapter is helping me to finally move into the touring, working together chapters. I am looking forward to them myself if you want me to be completely honest.**

 **Previously on Help Me Believe Again:**

"It's Regina."

The brunette groaned. "Look your mother and I agreed this could be a great opporturnity for you. Plus Regina has been more then understanding. Give her and yourself a chance. You deserve it more then you know. And if you called to complain more I don't to hear it. I have my own shit going on."

"Will you shut up and listen and listen. We have a code red."

"Code red? What the hel- oh that's not good. How can I help?"

"Bring breakfast and I will explain it."

"See you in fifteen minutes."

 ***A/N*- I don't know anything about showering with a cast. Totally not beta'd… This chapter left me emotionally and physically exhausted. Next chapter will finally be longer and fluffier.**

 **Chapter 8: Best Friend's Reasoning**

Emma watched as the clock hand ticked forward. Matching the beating of her heart as she closed her hand firmly around Regina's cell phone. Her mind twisted as it played several different versions of the outcome if Ruby wasn't able to come. Each version ending traumatically with Regina seeing her naked body and running away in horror. Everything about her was a woman except one piece of her anatomy. And while some women may enjoy the extra appendage, not knowing how the writer would react was enough to send Emma into cardiac arrest as she continued staring at the clock.

Unconsciously tapping her finger along with the rhythm of the clock as she prayed to whatever deity that would listen to her. For Ruby to be able to respond to her code red. The operations name made the blonde smile. She and Ruby had invented the 'code red' in high school. It had been their saving grace from making excuses to covering and rescuing the needed party member. It wasn't full proof but it had ultimately served its purpose enough.

Emma's pace quickened as she re-positioned her crutches under her arm. Unaware of the other presence in the kitchen staring at her curiously.

"Miss Swan? Regina asked. Taking a step closer to the blonde who seemed unaffected or unaware of her presence. "Emma?" She asked again. Choosing to resort to an elementary method of waving her hand in the younger woman's face. "Emma?"

"Huh? Oh Regina. Sorry I was daydreaming." Emma blushed. Ashamed of being caught red-handed by the exact person she was trying to avoid.

"It's not a problem dear. But I wouldn't call your gawking daydreaming. You are looking as though you are waiting for someone. Have I upset you? With my proposition I mean?"

Emma looked dazed at the brunette. Unsure of how to respond to the damned-if-I-do-damned-if-I-don't question. She also didn't long to hurt Regina and they were finally at a good place in their friendship. Once again the writer was being kind by offering her help and Emma was doing what she knew best. Rejecting it and looking for a cheap way out. Shaking her head no, Emma opened her mouth to speak but was halted by the ringing of the doorbell.

Regina shot the blonde a 'this isn't over look' before she turned around and left the room to answer the door. Emma released the breath she had been holding and hobbled with her crutches toward the front door. Following the sound of voices that openly echoed through the hallways.

"Hello again Regina," Ruby smiled as she stepped over the threshold into the spacious home. "You are looking lovely this afternoon." Her best friend inwardly groaned at the pretentious tone her best friend was taking with the writer. Ruby was a great friend but an actress she was not.

"Yes hello to you as well Miss Lucas," the author replied closing the door. Before giving Emma another one of her famous reprimanding glares. "How may I help you today? Are you hear to fulfill your threat or do you wish to see Miss Swan?"

"Emma may not like your attitude but I dig it. It's very shall I say Evil Queen of you?" The new brunette inquired with a wagging eyebrow. As the older woman smirked. Clearly amused by Emma's best friend.

"Something like that. Now if you could answer my question Miss Lucas?"

"Oh definitely here for Emma. Unless there is reason for me to make good on my threat," the brunette challenged. Expecting the writer to back down in challenge, but Regina stood firm staring back at her mock opponent.

"There isn't any need… not yet anyway dear. But since you are here for Miss Swan I shall take my leave. I hope you too enjoy your breakfast." She said beginning to walk away before she stopped and looked over her shoulder, smirking toward Emma. "Oh Emma by the way all you had to do was say something. Next time you lie to me… I won't be so kind." Emma's shoulders tensed as she listened to the sound of retreating heels. Until they ceased all together.

The blonde looked over at her best friend who carried an uncanny and knowing smile. Her mouth forming one simple word that managed to send chills down Emma's spine. "Busted."

(Regina)

As soon as she clothed the doors to her office the brunette nearly collapsed onto the doors. Her legs threatened to buckle under her as she made her way to her desk. Falling into her chair as she stifled a scream against her hand. Emma Swan was the only human on her besides her mother and Kathryn that could push her to the point of infuriation. She had bent over backwards for the blonde. And still she had lied to her. And the back-handed effort had made Regina resort to her evil side.

She had finally started to believe she and Emma were making head way only to be pushed back to square one. Running a hand through her hair she fluffed it until it fell back into its proper layered form. As a sad thought crossed her mind. Maybe Emma wasn't interested in her. Maybe she had read too much into what she thought were cues.

The sound of her video chat on her computer pulled her from her egregious thoughts. It was her manager and best friend. Her voice of reason and right now Regina needed all three.

"Hello Princess how may I help you today?" Regina asked as she answered the call.

"Are we playing nice today?" The blonde quipped, studying two pieces of paper that were in both hands. Not acknowledging Regina as she dropped the papers to her desk. Scribbling across them before she hauled her attention away from her work and to the writer on the screen. "Did you get the contract I sent to you?"

"Yes. Thank you for doing that. I think Emma will feel better seeing the contract. I think she is one of those people who has to see to believe. She doesn't go out on blind faith."

"Smart women," the manager said leaning back in her chair. "Wait when did your accident victim become a person rather than an employee?" Kathryn asked raising a curious eyebrow to the squirming brunette on her screen.

"Well…"

"Regina no. Speaking from a managerial stand point you are putting everything in jeopardy. That goes for current and future works as well. You are willing to jeopardize everything for the remainder of what is left of five months. All for a quick hump and a blissful couple of fucking months? You went there to write not think with you fucking taco."

"While I appreciate and find your crude and blunt words ever refreshing. Would it kill you to be my friend instead of my manager? I am already struggling with this I don't need you to make it more difficult on me then it already is. Every attempt I make to try to get closer to her she runs away from me. Me of all people, a celebrity. One of her favorite writers and she isn't even interested."

"Whoa! Take it down an estrogen level." Kat said staring at her watch, holding a finger up to Regina. "And now I am official on the clock as your best friend. And playing the Prima Donna much?"

"Kathryn," Regina warned. Leaning back in her chair. Shutting her eyes as she tried to ward off the fast approaching headache she was feeling.

"Fine. Fine, but you are being a little dramatic over nothing. I may be voicing my opinion as your best friend but I am also a realistic best friend. Now what attempts have you made so far? Last time we talked you were ready to throw her out of a window and now you want to court the girl?"

Regina grimaced. She and Emma had fought like mortal enemies even if it did seem a bit one sided. "Well we were able to put aside our differences and strike a bizarre friendship. But I don't know Kat it's something about her I find endearing. Like the fact that she sees herself as broken and unable to trust only makes me want to show her that it doesn't have to be that way. She challenges me emotional and makes my life unpredictable."

"Speaking as a best friend. I like the way the girl sounds. Maybe you have found the new muse for your story?" Regina opened her eyes and glared at the blonde, who offered up her hands in surrender. "Sorry but just saying that's what it sounds like. But maybe you are going about trying to win her over the wrong way. What have you done so far?"

Regina blushed recalling her offer to help Emma in the shower. "I may have indirectly offered to help her shower."

A frustrated groan crossed her best friend's lips. "There was no indirect, you offered to shower her didn't you." Silence fell over the video chat and Kathryn shook her head while laughing. "And you call me crass."

"As a friend I am going to help you. Because the way you are going about it right now. I would run from you too."

(Upstairs Shower)

Emma felt better immediately after her shower. Ruby had been her savior with helping her to undress and lifting her into as well as out of the shower. Coming up with the ingenious idea of wrapping her cast in towels and turning away from the shower spray. To lessen the likely hood of the cast getting wet. Emma frowned. It wasn't ingenious but she hadn't had the mental capacity to think of the idea herself. No, her mind was wandering back and forth to Regina Mills.

The woman she had fantasized about. The author she had fangirled over. The writer that had the ability to make her pulse quicken. But instead she had continuously made a fool of herself and continued to abuse Regina's kindness. She hadn't meant to lie or make the brunette feel bad or angry with her but she had succeeded anyway.

"What's wrong kiddo? You seem miles away." Ruby asked as she handed Emma a pair of grey and purple Diesel compression shorts. "Thinking about her majesty?"

"That obvious?"

"Afraid so kitten. I would say you have it bad and you don't even realize it?"

Emma cocked her head to the side as she stared at her best friend. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You don't even notice you have changed around her. Because even you're blinded by the wall you put up?"

"What wall? I don't have a wall Ruby." The blonde huffed. Displeased by the metaphor her friend was painting for her.

Ruby chuckled. "You're doing it now. Whenever something rubs you the wrong way you run from it. Or in Regina's case. You play the I-blame-you-for-the-sun-rising card and you push her away. Because she is a challenge for you. I have never seen such chemistry between two oblivious women, who are hell bent on bumping heads and aggravating one another."

"Oh get off it." Emma said as she slid on a white V-neck shirt. Before turning back to look at Ruby. "Regina is straight. She has a boyfriend."

"And?"

"Ruby I am not looking for a relationship nor am I looking for a one night stand. Plus she has a life to go back to that doesn't involve me."

Ruby sighed leaning against the sink counter. Crossing her arms over her chest as she watched Emma continue to dress. "Maybe your right. Or maybe I am right. But you can't deny your attraction to her. And you two are living together for at least a couple of months until you are better. So you can't keep pushing her away. You and she are going to be spending a lot of time together. Use it to show her how special this town is. Use it to show her how special you are."

(Emma)

Emma allowed the words to swim around her head as she walked Ruby to the door. Her whole life she had lived inside of a shell afraid to get hurt. Afraid to live. Maybe Ruby had been right in her assessment but Emma didn't want to live that way. She was tired of having regrets. So what if Regina was straight it didn't mean that she could try to open herself up to the brunette and do a good job. Even if Emma couldn't make her fell in love with her, she could make Regina fall in love with Storybrooke.

"Did Miss Lucas leave already?" Regina asked stepping toward Emma. "I am surprised. With the way she came to your rescue, I am shocked she didn't wish to spend the rest of the day with you."

Emma swallowed the lump she felt growing in her throat. Closing her eyes she took a breath and took a leap of faith. "Regina would you like to go out with me? I mean… I could take you on a tour of the city. I mean it is my job after all. And you haven't been able to see it since the accident. And I was wondering if maybe now you would like to go?" Emma rambled. Feeling her heart beat in her chest as she waited for Regina's response.

"Emma I…" Kathryn's words bounced in her head as she stared at the blonde's back. "Miss Swan… I would love to."

(Cora)

The red-head poured over the information Sidney had retrieved for her. An evil smirk crossed her lips as she clutched the file to her chest. Emma Swan might just be the puzzle piece she needed to influence her daughter. Put it wouldn't hurt to help nudge the two women in the right direction. Regina was so full of potential but often lacked incentive until prodded.

Cora shook her head feeling what she deemed as close to sorrowful as she would ever get. She didn't want to use the blonde. She rather liked Emma Swan, she had a back-bone which could be effective if the results rubbed off on her daughter. And if the blonde could make her daughter consider staying than who was she to fight true love.

As long as it worked in her favor.

 **Last time for a short chapter. So where should the first stop on the tour be? Open to opinions.**


	9. Diamonds

A/N: Sorry I have been busy with school. And my mentor welcomed a new baby into her family but the updates will come more regularly and be this long. I hope I did it justice. Plus my mentor is working on Loves Hidden Scars again for the fans. I am one so I thought I would give you guys a heads up if you read.

 **Previously on Help Me Believe Again:**

 **Emma swallowed the lump she felt growing in her throat. Closing her eyes she took a breath and took a leap of faith. "Regina would you like to go out with me? I mean… I could take you on a tour of the city. I mean it is my job after all. And you haven't been able to see it since the accident. And I was wondering if maybe now you would like to go?" Emma rambled. Feeling her heart beat in her chest as she waited for Regina's response.**

" **Emma I…" Kathryn's words bounced in her head as she stared at the blonde's back. "Miss Swan… I would love to."**

 **Chapter 9: Diamonds**

Emma felt her back tighten against the door. She had said yes. Her favorite author had said yes and she didn't have plan the first. Sweat coated her palms as she leaned against her crutch. Wiping the open palm against her jeans. Regina expected her to be outside in a little bit but mustering the strength was worst then breaking her leg. A weighed sigh escaped her lips as she stared out of the window on the far wall. What was she going to do? Where was she going to take the writer? So many possibilities ran through her mind.

Hopping along with her crutches she moved to her bag and collected her jacket. Sliding her keys and wallet into her back pocket she frowned. Her heart beat accelerated as she gripped the handle to the door and turned it. Anticipation filled her stomach as she was greeted by the sun and Regina's scent. Somehow her smell seemed to permeate and swim around the air. Soaking into Emma's pores and making her feel light headed at the close presence.

The tour guide moved around the door into the wider space. Emma stepped further until she saw a sight that made her catch her breath. R. A Mills was leaning against the wall. As if she was a high school quarter back waiting on the lead cheerleader to get ready.

"You look lovely Miss Swan. Are you ready to show me the ins and outs of your town now? Or should I escort myself?" The writer asked issuing her signature smirk as she pushed off from the wall. The brunette watched as her employee blushed at the compliment. Emma hadn't expected it but it was still welcome to her.

"No. I think I can handle the task Gina?"

"Gina? Why is it you are so incessant on calling me that abhorrent name?" The smaller woman asked folding her arms over her chest. As she grimaced playfully at the blonde. She didn't mind the nickname. Not when it had been created specifically for her by Emma. The thought made her smile as she shimmied into her jacket and began walking toward the door.

"You have been called Regina all your life right?" The brunette nodded. Unfortunately her mother had combed and groomed her for success at a young age. Pet names and enduring titles hadn't been used. Her life consisted of being called Regina or Adrianna when she was in trouble. "Right so I figured a change of pace may be welcomed. Unless it's to informal then I could stick to Regina. Or Miss Mills."

The writer would never admit it aloud but she enjoyed watching the blonde ramble. Emma Swan managed to bring chaos and unexpected ventures to her ordered and professional world. And it excited and brought a sense of adventure to the writer. She could easily see Miss Swan becoming her muse not only for her story. But a new character as well.

"My mother would shun me if she knew I didn't allow you to call me Regina or Ms. Mills. But I think you are well worth the risk Miss Swan."

"Emma."

"I am well aware of your name dear. But Miss Swan fits you… it rolls off the tongue."

A deep coat of crimson painted Emma's cheeks as she looked away. A wave of arousal sparked in her groin at the sensual roll of Regina's tongue. Nervously the younger woman cleared her throat before nodding and scooting past the author.

Brown eyes watched predatorily as the blonde hobbled past her. A wicked smile graced her lips before she licked them. Visualizing the scenarios that were projecting themselves in her mind. She wouldn't fight it anymore. Want didn't describe how she felt. No she needed Emma. Like a fish needed water. And having her even if only for a night, was worth the consequence. The sound of the door opening pulled her attention, as she shook the temporary fantasy from her mind.

Storing it for later she jingled her keys. Brushing the imaginary wrinkles from her pants and readjusting her blouse. Emma wasn't going to make it easy on her. And the thought excited her. She loved a good challenge. Regina smirked. Wasn't the chase meant to be difficult? If the blonde wanted her to be the predator, it would make it all the more exciting when she caught her prey.

(Downtown Storybrooke)

Pressing her foot against the brake she pulled her muscle car to a complete stop. Listening to the purr of the engine as it idled at the red light. Taking the opportunity the writer looked over at her companion. Feeling a wave of guilt wash over her as she watched the blonde subtly cower. She could understand after all. It was where fate had brought them crashing together.

Tightening her hand around the steering wheel she frowned. Turning her attention back to the road, watching as a couple cars drove through the intersection. Telling the woman beside her everything would be okay felt pointless to Regina. She wanted it to be but nothing was set in stone, no matter how she wanted it to be.

Looking for a way to ease the silent tension from the car. Regina did the only thing she knew how. She used her words. "So where are we headed Miss Swan?"

Emma hadn't realized she had been tensing until her shoulders relaxed. As she focused on Regina's question. Her mind had been preoccupied staring out of the window. Waiting for something to hit her again and change her life. But it hadn't and the author had cruised through the intersection slowly as if sensing her apprehension. Shaking the non-existent threat from her mind she turned enough to look at the brunette.

"Sorry… I was… sorry. What was the question?"

Another deep frown curved the writers mouth. "Emma I'm sorry that happened. It's okay to feel anxiety."

"I'm fine Regina really." Emma half heartedly reassured. Praying her nerves would return to normal. Rather then standing on end. "You're here for inspiration right?"

"Well yes but…"

"Perfect!" The blonde exclaimed. Feeling some of the color return to her face. "Then I know where our first stop is."

"Very well Miss Swan. If you would assist me with directions. I would be happy to take you anywhere."

(Storybrooke Intersection)

The car roared down several streets. Occasionally turning from the blonde's directions. Coffee hued eyes gleamed as they spotted their location. "That is where you are taking me?" The writer asked curiously. Pulling the black car into an open parking spot.

"Don't sound so excited your majesty." The younger woman teased, popping the handle on the door to open it.

"I'm not disappointed. I find myself more curious then anything dear. Why a library?"

The blonde hung her jaw in mock shock. "Why not?" She quipped. Taking a step out of the vehicle. Waiting until the brunette followed suit. Emma happily stared over the roof of the car at the driver. Watching as she looked the library up and down. "Curious about the clock tower?"

The brunette shielded her eyes with her hand. "Your talents never cease to amaze me Miss Swan. I see I will have to add mind reader to the list."

A deep blush colored the younger woman's cheeks before she chuckled nervously. Taking the opportunity she closed the door, before hobbling around the car to the brunettes side. "Happy to hear. Now… want to hear the legend behind the clock?"

"If it will help me know more about your town and you. Then I'm more then happy to oblige dear." The author said scooting closer to the taller woman.

"Well legend tells of a beautiful woman magically appearing in the town. The tale claims the clock worked before the woman arrived but each version is different. Anyway, the people of this town feared her because no one understood her. Some claimed she came to the town because she was a murderer. Others say it was out of a broken heart. But I like to think she just wanted to start over."

Regina watched enamored as Emma painted a visual picture of the story for her.

"To stay on her good side every one always greeted her. Mostly out of fear. But one day she realized she felt as though she was living the same day over and over. Everyone pretended to care but they didn't and it created a loneliness in her heart. So she went to a local businessman seeking a way for her to find happiness, to feel again. The businessman said he couldn't help her in the way she needed. But instead gave her an look into her future."

The blonde smiled before she began walking off. Regina stared after her with a convoluted expression. "Wait Miss Swan! Aren't you going to finish the story? What did the business man tell the woman?"

Emma stopped and looked over her shoulder. A sad smile cascaded over her face. "That when the clock started working again… her life would change forever. And her heart would never feel lonely again."

"Did it ever work? Did the woman find her happy ending?" Regina asked desperately. Finding herself enthralled with the imaginary woman. A piece of her felt she and the woman were connected. If the woman found her happy ending, it would give Regina hope that she could also find hers.

"That's where the story ends. It's left up to interpretation."

"And you? What do you believe Emma?" The writer asked sadly.

Placing her crutches out in front of her. She rotated away from the library door to look at Regina. Offering the brunette a comforting smile, that seemed to mirror a small amount of sympathy as well. "I believe… she did get her happy ending."

(Inside Library)

Belle had just finished sorting a stack of books when she heard the door open and close. Taking a pause from work she moved toward the front to greet her guests. Her face fell when she noted who said visitors were.

"Hi Belle," Emma whispered shyly.

The young brunette frowned. She knew nothing was going on between her and Ruby. But a piece of her felt jealous and slightly upset at the fact Emma had shared such an intimate experience with her wife.

"Hello Emma. Miss Mills." The librarian greeted coldly before turning to walk away.

"Belle!" The blonde shouted before she realized what she had done. "I'm sorry," She continued turning her voice into a whisper. As the brunette came to a full stop. "Can we talk maybe?"

No response came. Instead the shorter woman nodded. Before continuing on the path she had originally tried. Emma looked over at her companion issuing her a saddened smile. "I am sorry. I promise to be right back. I just…"

"It's fine dear. I will browse the shelves looking for inspiration while you handle family matters."

"Thank you." The blonde said absent mindedly rubbing a hand down the authors arm. Before she walked off slowly leaning on her crutches for support.

Regina felt her arm tingle where the young woman had touched her. A unfamiliar sensation coasted between her legs. Emma Swan managed to have an unsettling affect on her. Light touches from the younger woman was enough to send her over the edge. To supply her with a high she had never felt. Emma was becoming a drug that she found herself intoxicated with. Giving the brunette a small taste of bliss before pulling it away. Leaving the writer wanting more.

Distracted with her analogy. The author hadn't notice she was being watched from the confinement of the book shelves.

(Belle and Emma)

When the blonde finally caught up to Belle, she watched silently as she rolled the book cart down the aisles. Placing each book strategically. Emma wanted to soothe her friend but no words seemed to come to her. No words found purchase on her tongue that she felt could make the situation better.

Groaning she stepped closer to the brunette. Letting a tired sigh fall from her lips as she trekked forward. "Belle…"

The librarian tightened her grip on the book in her hand. Holding the book in mid air, as she closed her eyes. "Emma stop. I don't blame you. I just feel… left out. Like both of you were working together to hide this from me."

Emma instantly deflated. "Belle I thought she told you. We were together so long ago…"

"So you are siding with her?"

"Well no. I'm not siding with either of you. Ruby could've explained the circumstances between us to you. But she didn't. And you shouldn't be mad of something that happened years ago. Do I love Ruby? Yes, but I'm not in love with her. She is in love with you. Nothing is going on between us. We are friends. Don't allow jealousy to ruin something so true. Please don't allow what happened years ago to ruin your now." Emma pleaded. Hoping her words were taking the effect she needed them to.

A weak smile decorated the brunettes lips. As she lifted the book the rest of the way on to the shelve. "Emma you're right. I just need time. I love Ruby to much to let her go. And I consider you a friend. But I just need time."

"That's fair. But please consider what I said." Belle gave a light nod before returning to her cart. Ending their conversation and dismissing the blonde.

(X)

Emma returned to the main portion of the library to find her employer scanning the shelves. "Anything I can help you with miss?" She humored.

"No I am fine Miss Swan. Though I am wondering what you enjoy reading. Other then my book of course," the brunette quipped. Before turning toward the blonde with a smirk that made Emma's breath catch.

"Oh, oh um… I enjoy history oddly enough."

"Oh? Do elaborate dear."

"Well history is its own story. It tells everything you want to know. While leaving enough to the imagination. I suppose it's like a realistic time travel for me. It puts you in the time and makes you wonder what and where you would've been. If you fit in. If you belonged."

"And where do you belong Miss Swan?"

Emma chuckled dryly. "I haven't figured it out yet. But when I do… I will be more then happy to share it with you."

Remorse filled the authors senses. "I meant to ask you sooner, but why is your last name different from your mother's?"

Avoiding the question the blonde began scanning the shelves for a book. "You caught that." It wasn't a question.

Sensing the younger woman's apprehension she turned back to the shelves. Watching Emma from the corner of her eye as she waited for the blonde to respond.

"I am adopted but I don't really like to talk about it. Mary-Margaret may not be my birth mother but she is my mother." She replied matter-of-factly ending the conversation. But leaving Regina with many unanswered questions that swirled in her head. "You asked a question. May I ask one?"

"Only if I may counter."

"What inspired you to write the Queen's Thrown? I've watched your interviews but the answers seemed rehearsed. I want the real answer." The blonde asked, refusing to meet the brown eyes she knew were watching her.

"The honest answer. I wrote it for me. I am ecstatic that a publisher picked it up and the fans loved it and could relate but I was selfish when I wrote it. My life has been so planned and organized. That if I couldn't escape physically then I could write myself escaping."

"So you see yourself as an Evil Queen with a dark past? Who is misunderstood?"

"The publisher wished to change some of it. But yes. Overall." Regina shrugged honestly.

"So if the story is based on you. How did you lose inspiration? Why do you need a muse?"

"Much like the woman in your story I found myself in a rut. With each day turning the same one after another. And it scared me. And not to mention the publishers are pressing me for a second book."

"Come on there is somewhere else I want to take you. No books I promise. Sounds like you could use an adventure."

"Oh and where might this adventure take me Miss Swan?"

"The place where magic is stored. But some have called it… the Storybrooke Mines."

(Storybooke Mines)

Regina grimaced as small pieces of gravel and dirt licked and spit at her wheels. Her ears echoed with the sound of loose rocks hitting the back behind her wheel. Resisting the urge to cry she continued down the road as Emma instructed. If her riding companion said the drive would be worth it all she could do was trust her. She had come this far after all.

"Stop here." Emma commanded lightly as she felt Regina ease her foot down on to the brake. Then slide the car into park.

"What exactly am I looking at Miss Swan? You expect me to go in there?"

"Precisely." Emma smiled at her before they both climbed out of the vehicle. Regina being more reluctant to than her counterpart. "Oh grab your phone we'll need it."

"Are you sure this is wise Emma? I mean in your condition?"

"Oh sure. Actually maybe no. But you aren't a narc are you?" Emma teased as she hobbled toward the entrance. Leaving an anxious Regina in her wake before she shook her head and trotted after the blonde. Inwardly cringing at the dust that was clinging to her boots. "No one but the locals know about this place. The mines use to be a large source of income for the town until they realized that the sight inside could not be bought. And from then on it was shut down and used as a local tourist spot."

"Should I consider myself special since you are showing me?"

Emma paused from entering to rotate and look at the brunette with a smile. "Wouldn't want to share this experience with anyone else. Plus you're the mayor's daughter," the younger woman issued with a wink. Then continued inside with her hand leading Regina, before she continued behind her. "The beginning is dark but the rest of the way is lighted don't worry." Emma promised. Tightening her grip around the writer's hand as they pressed deeper into the mine. For once Regina was thankful for the lack of light. Otherwise the young woman may have seen her blush.

As promised the light grew brighter the deeper they went into the cave like dwelling. "May I use the flash light on your phone. We are almost there." Glee dancing in her voice as she took the phone Regina offered. "Do you trust me?"

"Why is that whenever someone asks that question it usually happens before something bad happens?" Emma shook her head playfully at Regina's concern.

"If anything happened to you I would jeopardize Mary-Margaret's health. And you should know that is not something I am willing to do. So will you trust me now, knowing what I have at stake?"

Regina nodded slowly. "Excellent. Do you see the opening down the way a bit?" Another nod. " Go inside. There is no light inside. This is the surprise I was telling you about. Go," she said shooing Regina with her crutch. "I am right behind you. Believe me it is worth it."

A nervous sneer greeted Emma as she watched Regina take a breath before proceeding further. Affording Emma a worried expression she disappeared. Hands wrapped around her arms as she rubbed them up and down like she was cold. The light grew dimmer as her eyes adjusted to the new felt darkness. The darkness was so thick the author believed she could cut throw it.

"Miss Swan?" The brunette asked curiously. Wondering where her beautiful tour guide had gone.

"Emma," She tried again.

She was prepared to leave when she was blinded by a bright light. "Some sound or maybe a warning would be nice Miss Swan." The author retorted shielding her eyes. "I am confused dear. You promised me something spectacular if I came into this dungeon. But it seems you are falling down on your end of the bargain."

A small laugh escaped as Emma walked away and toward the wall. "Patience doesn't suit you Gina. And if you behave you may just take that comment back."

"I doubt it Miss Swan." The older woman said crossing her arms over her chest. "Hopefully it is…"

The writer didn't get a chance to finish before she heard a tick. "Got it. You can have your phone back. Just needed to find this." The young woman smiled holding up a hand crafted piece of wood with bright randomly placed lights. "This is something my former boss and I invented together. It's amazing right?"

Regina for once in her life find herself utterly speechless. Surrounding them within the medium sized quarts and diamonds that sparkled. Light stars in the sky. Providing a beacon of hope and fantasy within the darkness.

The older woman turned, taking time to examine the walls around them with the tiny embedded jewels. The cave like hovel was like something out of a dream or a movie. The brunette find herself amazed at the sight before her. Each stone reflecting and catching the lights, just enough so they sparkled.

She understood why the town had refused to continuing mining. This was a natural beauty that couldn't be replicated or duplicated. No matter how hard anyone tried. Emma had been right the small space with her and the twinkling star like jewels was magically.

Caught in the moment, Regina hadn't realized she had moved closer to the blonde until she bumped into her. The brunette went to apologize but found herself locking eyes with her guide instead.

Regina couldn't fathom whether it was the moment or the light. But she couldn't deny the twinkle in Emma's eyes. Green eyes danced with the reflection of light as the author caught herself gravitating toward the blonde.

Emma couldn't explain what she felt, but staring into Regina's eyes felt safe. Like the brunette had become home. Choosing to overthinking the moment Emma panicked. Taking a step back from the brunette. A wave of guilt filled her senses. She didn't need the light to see Regina was hurt. She had done the exact opposite of what Ruby said and she regretted it.

"We built the light to catch as many stones as possible. I hope it is everything you expected," the blonde stated nervously. Knowing that the disappointment and tension in the room was her fault.

Taking a moment to gather herself Regina plastered on a plastic smile. "It's more then I could ask for. But I'm guessing sometimes it takes a very special person to create something. That's allows you to see its worth so much more."

Emma openly gulped at the heaviness of the words. She wasn't sure if Regina was talking about the cave anymore. But she had a sinking feeling the brunette wasn't.

"Maybe…maybe we should head back. I could use a drink and some food. Are you hungry?"

"Something like that," Regina hissed through closed teeth. "Perhaps we should leave… I feel the air growing… thinner." She forced another smile.

Emma held the light out for the older woman to find the tunnel again. As soon as the author was out of sight, she reprimanded herself internally. Hoping she hadn't missed her opportunity. If she got another, she wouldn't waste it again.

The sun assaulted the brunettes eyes as she stepped from the confines of the cave. Had Emma not stepped away she knew she would've kissed the blonde. Being near the blonde drove her crazy. She felt like a teenager who had just hit puberty. Taking a second to clear her mind she stared at her watch. It was already 2:45 in the afternoon.

"You okay Gina?"

"Yes dear. Where would you like to go?"

"I was thinking we could do Granny's. It's nice and it will have us back in time for the telephone guy." Emma shrugged.

"As you wish Emma."

(Granny's)

"Well if it isn't my two favorite women." Ruby shouted as she continued to wipe down the counter that held the register.

"What can I get you two ladies?"

"Miss Lucas is there a restroom in this establishment?"

"Absolutely, straight to the back."

"Thank you." She turned to Emma. "I'll be back as soon as I can Miss Swan."

The best friends watched as the brunette disappeared.

"Dish."

"What am I dishing? There is nothing to tell. But I could use a scotch."

"Coming up," the owner said smiling. Before she threw the towel over her shoulder. Heading into the back of the kitchen. Before she surfaced with a auburn colored liquid in a glass.

"Thanks darling." Emma crooned. Accepting the glass and immediately taking a pull. Ruby watched as the blonde sputtered the drink.

"Ruby what the hell!"

"You're on medicine. You won't get any liquor from this establishment, until you get the go ahead." Her best friend openly glared at her. "Now dish."

"I did the exact opposite of what you told me to do."

"Well you'll get another chance. Don't worry."

"That's why I'm worried Ruby. I'm worried I'll get a second chance."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know. Any mistakes will be corrected sorry been a long week. Love you Believers!**


	10. Breaking Point

**Guys I know it may not be a big deal to you. But I can't believe we are already on chapter 10 and have quite a bit more story to go. I am glad you guys are enjoying it. A couple of you are angry with Emma and I can totally understand. But I will give you a heads up that, that is about to change. Regina as many of you said in your reviews… gets what she wants.**

 **Previously on Help Me Believe Again:**

 **The best friends watched as the brunette disappeared.**

 **"Dish."**

 **"What am I dishing? There is nothing to tell. But I could use a scotch."**

 **"Coming up," the owner said smiling. Before she threw the towel over her shoulder. Heading into the back of the kitchen. Before she surfaced with an auburn colored liquid in a glass.**

 **"Thanks darling." Emma crooned. Accepting the glass and immediately taking a pull. Ruby watched as the blonde sputtered the drink.**

 **"Ruby what the hell!"**

 **"You're on medicine. You won't get any liquor from this establishment, until you get the go ahead." Her best friend openly glared at her. "Now dish."**

 **"I did the exact opposite of what you told me to do."**

 **"Well you'll get another chance. Don't worry."**

 **"That's why I'm worried Ruby. I'm worried I'll get a second chance."**

 **Chapter 11: Breaking Point**

"Explain." Ruby bellowed leaning over the counter so she could look straight into her best friend's eyes. Emma had not only abandonment and trust issues but a big heart to go along with it all. Want cascaded in her eyes but it was clouded by fear. Fear of the unknown and of things possibly working out. If it worked out Emma could no longer hide behind a wall. Ruby's best friend was scared, that there was a possibility that she **could** fall in love. "I need more information."

"Ruby I don't think that's a good idea. Regina could be back at any moment," the blonde stated matter-of-factly as she took a drink of her juice. Grimacing at the fact that she had readied herself for a burning sensation rather than the sweet one going down her throat. As if summoned both women looked up in time to see the writer crossing the floor. Boots clicking to signal her re-entry into the room.

The owner leaned further over the counter and toward her best friend, "We will continue this conversation." Ruby warned as she whispered into the guide's ear.

Emma issued the brunette a complying nod. Knowing if she didn't tell Ruby what happened the brunette would pester her until she did or worse. Ruby would personally go to Regina and see if she could skim answers. There was many things the blonde loved about the restaurant owner, but her pit-bull mentality. Well for Emma the jury was still out on the verdict.

"Welcome back R. A." Ruby chimed cheerfully. "What can I get you? Or maybe you would like to start off with heavy liquor like your counterpart?" The owner humored. Emma shot her best friend a warning look over the glass between her lips. Watching as Ruby gave a nonchalant shrug before turning back to the writer.

"Miss Swan that is deplorable behavior considering you are still on medication."

"Yes Emma shame on you," the owner conceded. Swatting at the seated blonde playfully with the towel over her shoulder.

Seeing an opening to reprimand both women, Emma hung her head in mock shame. "Yes Miss Mills. I am not sure what came over me." Placing the glass back on the counter. She held her hands up in feigned surrender before sliding the glass toward the new brunette. "Since you look like you could use a drink and I wouldn't want to be wasteful. I am hoping you won't mind and you could possibly finish it for me."

Regina found herself surprised by the offer, and stared curiously at her beautiful companion. The writer would have nearly given anything to hear those similar words on a different occasion. Where Emma was offering her something. And not related to a simple drink. She longed for Emma to be open with her, rather than shielded behind her wall of safety and mistrust. _One step at a time Mills._ She forced, reminding herself it was all about the chase. And showing the blonde love didn't have to hurt. That love and time could indeed heal all wounds.

"That is very amicable of you Miss Swan. But I don't think I will part take."

A frown graced the young woman's lips. "Well I will leave you two to discuss this I am going to check on my customers."

If either woman heard the owner they didn't show it. "I am not diseased. I just wish to not allow my drink to go to waste."

"Should I be persuaded by your wants dear?"

The blonde shrugged. "I could hope," Emma admitted shyly. The admission got a rise from the older woman as she swiveled in her chair, to turn fully toward Emma. "You are clearly a woman that knows what she wants. I was just…"

"Just what exactly Miss Swan?"

Crimson painted her cheeks under Regina's heated gaze. Her throat painfully constricted and she felt moisture begin to pool in her palms. "Regina I assure you I meant no offense."

"Relax Miss Swan relax. I simply missed our banter. I know Miss Lucas gives into you quite often but not when your health or well-being is involved. Plus the whole restaurant heard you reaction. I would safely assume that is not the type of drink you were hoping for," the woman winked. Watching as the younger woman visibly flushed.

"You teased me from the beginning didn't you?"

"You are not the only person who can have fun dear."

Feeling surprised and defeated. Emma turned to her menu, pretending to be distracted in seeing what she wanted to order. Since she had started coming to Granny's she had a small selection of menu items she actually wanted to eat. But she wouldn't give the writer the satisfaction of knowing she had frustrated her.

(108 Mifflin Street)

"Thank you for the tour Miss Swan it was definitely… an experience." Regina retorted trying to hide the disappointment she felt as she recalled Emma pulling away. "The phone company should be here shortly and I thought you may want a chance to rest. You may do whatever you wish I have business to attend."

"Regina…" Emma started. Not sure what she wanted to say but feeling as though she needed to apologize. To make things better. After all it was she that had pulled away and hurt Regina's feelings. Regina turned to face the blonde giving her a small smile.

"Don't." With one word Emma felt her heart shatter. Regina had spoken only one word and it was enough to crumble the blondes resolve. "Let's get you inside."

(X)

"Alright Miss Mills everything seems to be in working order. Your home phone is connected to your cell phone now. If you wish to stop the feature just go inside the application I showed you and you can turn it off and on as you choose. We like to give our customers the options for a bit of privacy if they require it." The burly man chuckled at his own joke. Wiping the back of his arm across his sweat covered forehead. "Your assistant has already been given the tutorial and understands the ends and outs of both phones and how they are connected as well. Is there anything else you need from me Miss Mills?"

"No dear this is lovely. Thank you for rescheduling."

"Any time ma'am. If you are to need my assistance again. Here is my card," the man said. Reaching into his breast pocket to pull out his business card. Regina smiled warmly at the man before she pinched the card between her fingers pulling it closer to her.

"Excellent you have been most gracious. I will walk you out if you don't mind."

The man smiled, bending to gather and collect his tools. Grasping them firmly in hand before turning to leave the room.

Emma was just leaving her room when she spotted Regina and the worker. The man had been patient and kind. Answering any question that she had. But a piece of her felt upset when she caught him smiling at Regina like she was a drink of water and he had been stranded in the desert. No longer wishing to watch as the brunette openly flirted with the man. The guide hobbled off toward the kitchen. Determined to find an actual drink. Considering everyone had plans of depriving her of it.

Loud chuckles filled the air as Emma found a clean glass and a decanter. She had ruined her chance with Regina and now she would have to suffer. The auburn colored liquid sloshed against the sides of the glass as she poured. Emma didn't want to feel. She didn't want to feel the loneliness or the fear that had ruled her life for so long.

Placing the decanter back on the counter. The blonde stared at the drink, wrapping her fingers around the glass. The sound of the door closing echoed throughout the kitchen. The glass made it halfway to Emma's lips before she heard Regina clear her throat.

"Pray tell what do you think you are doing Miss Swan?"

"I just wanted a drink. Is that so bad?"

Regina took a step closer. "No. And if you can tell me the reason of why you wish to partake of the spirits I will consider letting you drink." The brunette proposed. Watching as her companion lowered her glass debating her words.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what exactly?" The writer asked taking another step in Emma's direction.

"Make me question myself. Before you came along I was okay with second guessing. The mild chaos. My life has never been planned but you manage to bring order. And that scares me," the blonde admitted openly. Surprising herself as well as Regina. "You have a way of viewing the world that is the complete opposite of mine."

Emma had been so lost in her train of thought she hadn't focused on the brunette who had moved next to her. Closing her hand over Emma's as she assisted in lowering the glass away from her mouth. "Change can be scary Emma but it doesn't have to be." Regina cooed sensually as she used her free hand to rise Emma's chin so she looked at her. "Give me a chance Emma that is all I am asking."

The same look Regina had saw in the cave flashed across the blonde's face. Fear and uncertainty. The guide began to tense and the writer knew her prey was trying to escape. "Please. Don't. Run." Was all the author mustered as she felt herself beginning to gravitate further into Emma. The glass clinked against the counter as it came to rest on top of the marbled granite. The blonde froze like a deer in head lights as she allowed her boss to take control.

To guide them where she wanted them to go. And Emma found herself hesitantly submitting to the pull. Regina was attractive, mysterious, and a puzzle that both excited and scared Emma. When she thought she had placed all the pieces together, she realized that she had missed several pieces of the bigger picture.

Their eyes locked for what seemed to be an eternity. Chocolate melted against forest hued eyes as the writer leaned in further. Emma found herself captivated by the full lips that continued to get closer as she waited. Listening to her heart beat as it thrummed away in her ears boisterously.

Bending forward slightly Emma caved. Giving herself willingly to the brunette as her friend had suggested. The only thing that the blonde felt was fear and arousal in those close proximities. Her mind raced with thousands of questions before it came to a raging halt. As Emma felt plump lips pressed against her own thin ones.

Fireworks began to spark as her worry melted away. The kiss was so light Emma felt dizzy. That was before the brunette leaned in more deeply running her tongue over her guide's lower lip. Before it assaulted her mouth prodding for entry. Hesitantly the younger woman parted her lips as Regina deepened the kiss. Setting a pace that made Emma feel shaken.

An un-solicited moan escaped the writer as she snaked her arm around Emma's waist. Pulling the taller woman closer to her.

A warning sparked in Emma's groin as she felt herself growing harder. Using the counter she tried to create some distance between herself and Regina. The blonde twisted wrong and she instantly regretted the decision as she felt Regina stop. They both began the descent toward the wooden kitchen floor.

In a split second decision Emma shifted Regina so her arms laid on top of her. Hoping her body would take more of the burnt force as they hit the floor. The guide felt all the air from her lungs rush out as she came to rest on the floor.

"Oh my God, Emma." Regina breathed. Stationed securely between the blonde's legs. Worried eyes scanned over the younger body as she scooted off the young woman. And crawled to her side. Emma lay unmoving and in pain. While whispering a silent prayer of thanks that she wasn't completely hard. The pain she felt from a semi-arousal was enough to make her cringe at the thought of a full hard on.

Choosing to lay still. Emma shifted her eyes to the brunette beside her. Who looked on the verge of tears. Putting on her best poker face she tried a pained smile. "If I didn't know any better I would say you're worried about me." The guide joked. Hoping to alleviate the tension that had grown in the room.

The author glared at the woman with watery eyes. "How can you joke at a time like this, when I managed to hurt you again?"

Emma looked up to the woman with understanding. That's what was bothering her. The fear of her being hurt again was already weighing on Regina's conscious. Summoning all her strength painfully she reached her hand up and cupped Regina's cheek.

The blonde half expected the older woman to tense or shy away, but she didn't. The writer surprised the younger woman by leaning into it. Whispering words of apologies as soft tears plummeted to the floor beneath her.

"Regina look I am fine," the grounded woman tried.

"This would have never happened if I hadn't…"

Not giving the woman a chance to finish her statement. Emma sighed. "Regina I wouldn't have changed anything. I do regret pulling away but that was my choice. My falling had nothing to do with you. And as far as the kiss goes it was breathtaking. I should have done it in the cave but I was afraid. Hell I'm afraid now. But I wouldn't change anything. I am not sure what this means for us or where we go from here. But I promise we will do it together."

"Emma I…"

Regina started before the house phone cut her sentence short. Casting the sound of chimes through the house as the brunette shot Emma a look.

"I am just gonna lay here for a bit. I didn't hit my head or my leg so I am okay." She promised, releasing the writer's cheek. "Go answer the phone. I can get up on my own. I'll be right here when you come back." Emma offered with a playful smile that Regina mirrored. Before casting one final gaze and moving away.

"I just need to answer it quickly and then I'll be right back."

"Take your time."

The sound of clicking heels mixing with chimes allowed the woman to let out a sigh of relief. As she sank her teeth in to her lip, embracing the pain she felt. She had lied to Regina but only slightly.

She had managed to angle her injured leg so it wasn't injured again, but her head had been a different matter. She felt the back of skull caress the unforgiving ground.

"Emma."

"I'm here Regina."

"Can you stand?" The brunette asked moving around the counter toward the blonde.

"Do you doubt my amazing-ness?"

"God I swear you are like a child. I had no idea," the writer chuckled. Emma watched her face light up before it sobered quickly into a serious scowl. "I know you say you're not hurt but I would prefer it better if we made sure."

"Regina…"

"Do it for me."

(Storybooke ER)

"A minor concussion." Whale commented, scribbling out notes on a pad as Regina stood by watching. "Emma we'll want to keep you until tomorrow. Just to keep you awake and monitor you. May I ask how this happened?"

Emma and Regina's eyes meet before the brunette blushed. Looking away first.

"Would you believe me if I said I was clumsy with my crutches?"

Whale stopped writing to look at his friend. "Yep that sounds like something only you could do. Danger-Prone Emma is what you should've been named." The doctor laughed returning to his pad. "While you're here we'll check your cast and how the bone is sitting."

"Thanks Whale."

"Anytime Swan."

Both women watched as the doctor walked away. Before they turned to one another blushing as their eyes met.

"Regina you should get some sleep."

"Miss Swan need I remind you I am grown and have been caring for myself since I was 17. If it is all the same to you I will stay. I have my cell phone and I can check my email."

Emma groaned at the older woman while smiling inwardly. The brunette was definitely one of a kind. "Those chairs don't look very comfortable. But if you would like to get in next to me I wouldn't argue."

The writer curled up her lips as she playfully glared at the blonde in bed. "One kiss and you are already making a pass at me. Well my, my Miss Swan I would never picture you so crude." The brunette humored biting her tongue to prevent from laughing as the color of Emma's ears turned a bright red. From Regina's implication. Crossing her hands over one another Emma shook her head, declining what Regina had said.

"No, no I was just saying if you were staying perhaps you wanted to be more comfortable. Not that you couldn't get comfortable or take care of yourself for that matter. I know you can take care of yourself I mean you are R. A Mills and I am just Emma Swan." The guide rambled looking toward the tiled floor as she frowned. Listening to the words she had spoken.

Grinning, Regina folded her arms over her chest as she took time to observe the woman. Whenever the blonde felt unsure about something or rambled her ears turned a bright red. Or the writer's more favored response her skin flushed and she openly stared at the floor. As if waiting for approval or someone to save her from herself.

"Perhaps I should tease you more often. I enjoy seeing you flustered," Regina swooned taking purchase in a rolling chair near Emma's bed.

The crimson tinge faded from the blonde's ears as she looked up to the woman. "That was rude."

"With my lifestyle I find humor where I can get it," the brunette bantered. "But while we await the good doctor I would like to know more about you Em-ma." The older woman retorted taking pride in the way the blonde's name rolled off her tongue.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything will do dear. I am just interested in you."

Emma felt the gown she wore constricting around her. As heat radiated off her skin. The author was walking sexuality. To Emma's pale persona. Taking a settling breath the blonde leaned back onto the pillows pulling the blankets over her. Praying the blankets would be enough to conceal the blood rushing to her member.

Doctor Whale had known Emma's condition for as long as they had been friends. It was partially the reason they became friends. One couldn't disclose having the same sex without becoming friends, Emma felt. Knowing Emma's secret had formed a 'brotherhood' between the two and they had stuck by it since.

It was one of the main reasons he had politely asked Regina to wait outside. Much to the brunette's distaste and threatening of taking Whale's job.

"Miss Swan?"

"Sorry."

"Where did you go dear?"

Emma offered the brunette a small smile. As much as she wanted to tell Regina the truth she felt she couldn't. The thought of rejection was to over baring. "Nowhere." Emma weakly grinned. "Yellow is my favorite color. I own a yellow 60's VW bug. And I am a college graduate who lives with and takes care of my mother."

"And what was your major in college dear?"

Pain flashed across Emma's face as she thought of Lily. Lily was the reason she had pursued photography. And though it had become a part of her. Something she loved and considered beautiful it still managed to capture a picture Emma no longer wished to look at.

"Photography," Emma choked out. "But I started out as an engineering major."

"What made you change?" Regina asked finding herself more curious.

"A good heart and bad intentions."

"On your part?"

Emma shook her head and before Regina could press further. A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in Whale," the blonde smiled. Watching as the spiked blonde hair man stepped into the room.

"I brought you some pain medicine. And if you're ready we can do x-rays and discuss your personal… matters." He deemed placing the Dixie cup of antihistamines by Emma's bedside table. Along with a bottle of water.

Whale watched as his friend downed the medicine.

"Shall we?"

"What about Regina?"

Emma felt a hand brush over her arm. "I think I can entertain myself for a couple of hours dear."

"Promise?"

"I wouldn't dream of going anywhere else."

(Cora)

"I got what you asked for Madam Mayor."

Sidney said throwing the folder onto the large mahogany desk. The red head smiled as she opened the folder.

Glossy photos slid out onto the desk. "Leave me." The man stood hesitantly before bowing out of the room.

Cora examined the photos with a wide grin. She recognized the look in her daughters eye. It was want. With a hint of infatuation.

A plan swirled in her mind as she picked up. The mayor listened to the dial tone as she placed the phone to her ear.

On the third ring a woman picked up.

"Hello."

"Get on the next plane." Cora said before hanging up. Leaving no room for disagreement as she recradled the phone. The mayor had plans for her daughter. No matter what, she would get her daughter to stay in Storybrooke.

(Somewhere Middle of the US)

The engineer took another swig of the glass in their hand.

"Hey darling interested in a dance? Or going somewhere to have some fun?"

The stranger ignored the woman and signaled the bar tender to refill the empty glass.

"C'mon," the blonde tried again.

"Lady I don't want anything you have to offer." The engineer sneered in a thick country accent. As they ripped their arm away from the woman's grip. "I have been women driving for to long. I'm ready to settle down. And there is only one woman I want."

"Well what are you doing here?"

"Trekking across country trying to make it to her. But even a traveler needs food and drink. Now if you wouldn't mind I'd like to get back to my drink."

The saddened woman turned away. Leaving the engineer to their thoughts and drink. There was only one woman that could solve years of heart ache.

Placing the glass on their lip. They made a vow. "I am coming for you Emma Swan and I will have you."

 **It's a little late but I didn't forget yoy my Believers. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Not a doctor I claim to know nothing. On a positive note my new story will be posted later this afternoon. I'm not giving up on this story just had an idea and needed to get it down. But let me know what you think and happy #BelieveWednesdays!**


	11. What is That?

**I apologize for taking so long. But to make up for it I updated both stories. Follow me on twitter for future updates TwistedIQ95**

 **Previously on Help Me Believe Again:**

 **The engineer took another swig of the glass in their hand.**

" **Hey darling interested in a dance? Or going somewhere to have some fun?"**

 **The stranger ignored the woman and signaled the bar tender to refill the empty glass.**

" **C'mon," the blonde tried again.**

" **Lady I don't want anything you have to offer." The engineer sneered in a thick country accent. As they ripped their arm away from the woman's grip. "I have been women driving for to long. I'm ready to settle down. And there is only one woman I want."**

" **Well what are you doing here?"**

" **Trekking across country trying to make it to her. But even a traveler needs food and drink. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to my drink."**

 **The saddened woman turned away. Leaving the engineer to their thoughts and drink. There was only one woman that could solve years of heart ache.**

 **Placing the glass on their lip. They made a vow. "I am coming for you Emma Swan and I will have you."**

 **The**

 **Chapter 11: What is That?**

Reginawatched as the doctor wheeled away her tour guide. Emma and she were finally getting closer and it excited her. Grabbing her phone she pressed in her pin code and unlocked her phone. Opening her email, she scrolled through her neglected emails. There were only a few emails that managed to catch her eye.

 _Kathryn ( princessabby) 10:45 Wednesday – How goes operation Blondie? Have you found inspiration, have you written yet?_

Regina sincerely loved her best friend. But occasionally her over bearing had a tendency to rub the writer the wrong way. Giving a resigned sigh, she continued scrolling through her inbox.

 _Publishers ( donotreply_publisher) 12:35 Thursday – Dear Regina Mills, with the success of your book. More business ventures have opened up. We look forward to hearing from you, as well as seeing the progress of the new book. Best of luck!_

 _Twitter ( EQ_RAMills) 1:25 Thursday – You have several new notifications and here's what you missed while you were away._

Regina sighed as she allowed her head to hit the back of the stiff hospital chair. The burden of being a writer, seemed to never stop for her. Looking at her watch she blew air between her teeth.

It was well past 1:00 on Thursday morning. Her lidded eyes fell toward the bed, that Emma had occupied previously. Debating if she wanted to take a quick nap. Emma had tests to do as well as x-rays and the writer reluctantly gave in. Finding the bed to tempting to pass up. Her tired body longed for it.

Settling in to the bed. The brunette inhaled. Taking in a signature scent that could only belong to Emma. The smell of a woodsy vanilla swam through her senses. Wrapping the blanket around her shoulders, she sank beneath the sheets. Telling herself she only needed to rest for a moment. Before she drifted into a slumbering abyss.

(Emma)

"So I have good news, bad news and bad news." Whale retorted in a benevolent voice. That managed to both soothe and scare the blonde. Emma watched as her doctor and friend removed his gloves, before throwing them into the waste bin. "What do you want to hear first?"

"The pair of bad news I guess." The blonde shrugged. Sitting up from the x-ray table. Finding herself nervous.

"How about bad, good, bad? Always had a thing for patterns and symmetry." Whale smirked. As he took a seat in a rolling chair, then rolled back to his friend. "Bad news you're still staying in the hospital for at least the next seven hours. Good news is the bone is already healing. The break wasn't severe but it still required attention."

Emma nodded for the blonde to continue. "That being said the other bad news is this knee cast can be removed. But it will be traded for one a ½ an inch shorter. Over time we will gradually continue to decrease the cast until you don't need it. Another bad note we want you to use one crutch. One of your legs may be incapacitated but the other still needs a workout."

"That's not… horrible news I guess."

"At least for the next 3 months. Your recover time has been quite impressive."

Emma shrugged. Going from one bad situation into another meant relying on yourself. And willing your body to heal so you could survive. To Emma there was no other way to see it.

"So when do you want to do all of this?"

"Since you'll be here a while. I'll give you medicine and let you rest. I've agitated your leg enough for today. And I know your more then anxious to get back to the brunette." The doctor offered with a predatorial smile.

"Oh shut up she's not my girlfriend." She chastised, sticking her tongue at Whale.

"Never said she was. You. Did." The doctor pointed out before he left the room. Leaving Emma with the weight of her words.

…

Gerty wheeled the patient back to her room, due to the fact that Victor had been called to an emergency that took precedent.

The elderly nurse pushed the door open, before moving behind the blonde. Pushing her further into the dim lit room. After being diagnosed with a minor concussion. Emma had been prohibited from bright lights and strenuous activities beside eating and sleeping.

"Well would you look at that," Gerty whispered. Pointing the blonde's attention toward the bed that was now occupied. "Would you like me to wake her?" Emma shook her head. "Would you like assistance into a bed or chair perhaps?" The patient only shook her head again.

"If you'll hand me my crutches Gerty. I can manage from here." She smiled amiably. Before accepting the crutches from the woman. The nurse smiled before she retreated from the room, closing the door behind her.

Positioning the crutches under her arm, she moved closer to the bed. Inwardly pleased at the view she saw. Regina lay on the sheets one hand beneath the pillow, slightly cradling it to her. As she lay on her side. Her hair framed around her face. The brunette breathed evenly and Emma watched as her chest rose and fell with ease. A piece of her felt guilty, that Regina was tired. Not only had the writer fought to prove herself. But she had made it her personal goal to make Emma feel welcomed and accommodated.

Placing her crutches near the bed, she hobbled back to the bed. Bracing her long fingers asking the side as she took a firm grip, then shifted her body onto the open portion of the bed. Careful as to not to disturb her sleeping partner. Regina began to move and Emma held her breath as if it would make a difference. Releasing a sigh the author settled back into a comfortable position, draping an involuntary arm over the blonde's torso.

The young woman's groin sparked to life at the subtle, unconscious touch. It had been a long time since some one had held her. And the evidence was growing under her hospital gown.

A subtle moan passed the brunettes lips as her hand tighten. Pulling the younger woman to her. Everything in Emma told her to run, but she didn't want to. The thought of Regina finding out her secret was scary, but she wasn't opposed to the idea.

Green eyes fell to the woman cradling her as she smiled. Unable to resist the urge, the blonde slowly rose her hand and gently smoothed away a stray strand that had fallen into the writers face.

"I apologize Miss Swan I hadn't realized you returned." The older woman said as she awoke from her slumber. Releasing the grip she had on the blonde as she tried to sit up, but Emma's hand stilled her movements.

"No its okay. You're exhausted. We have had a rough couple of days and I haven't been the easiest person to get along with," Emma blushed at the admission as she looked away from the brunette. "I can move to the couch, so you can stay in bed."

"That is a sweet but…" the author said moving closer to the blonde. As she openly gulped at the constantly shrinking distance between their two bodies. "I would much rather have someone sleep next to me. And as stubborn as you are I enjoy your company." Holding her breath Emma's emerald irises collided with cognac. Time stood still as she found herself leaning toward the brunette. Her pupils dilated and she could feel her heart beating faster.

Regina was the first to give into temptation as she closed the distance. Snaking a hand behind the younger woman's head as she pressed their lips together. Soft lips met firm as Emma surrendered completely. Leaning in, to further embrace the moment as her head began to swim. Everything about Regina Mills was intoxicating like a drug she couldn't get enough of. Scooting closer Emma felt her body tighten as she groaned against the writers lips.

"Regina maybe we shouldn't," the blonde breathed. Separating a breath from Regina as she attempted to gather her thoughts. And cease the increase blood flow that was rushing to her groin. "I like you but…"

"But nothing Miss Swan. I want you." Regina admitted trying to close the distance, but Emma only moved back further. Huffing the writer sat up further in the bed as she stared curiously at the blonde before her. Disgruntled by the fact that they had stopped, when it was apparent she and the young woman had a tense chemistry. One that led to them touching each other and sneaking kisses like a couple of high school teenagers.

"Regina there are many things you don't know about me," she started. Unsure of how to address her body to the writer.

"Care to elaborate dear?"

"For one I don't know how to love. The last time I thought I was in love she only used me. And with Ruby things were so genuine and freeing until life took us down different paths. Regina I am not like other women."

"Emma I would be interested in a relationship, but I am more interested in knowing you. There is something about you that makes me want to be close to you. It makes me want to see where this goes. And yes I know I am only here for a little over five months. But…"

The older woman didn't have a chance to finish before Emma crashed their lips together again. Knowing Regina felt the same and was scared, somehow eased her own fears. She knew that it may not last forever but Ruby was right. It was worth a chance, because R.A Mills., wanted her. When it was time for Regina to leave they would have to cross that bridge when they came to it. But right now all Emma wanted to do was bask in the moment.

The moment of being desired. The moment of being vulnerable and being held by her favorite writer. Smiling against the brunette's lips she deepened the kiss. She wasn't eager to rush into a relationship and she had a feeling Regina wasn't either. But the idea of getting to know the writer on a deeper level was thrilling to the blonde. Just being close to Regina was enough to change the beating of her heart. A new wave of nervousness swept over her replacing her feelings from earlier. She knew how Regina felt about her now, but would she feel the same when she found out her secret.

(Thursday Afternoon)

After getting her cast lowered, a prescription of antibiotics, and cleared to return home. Emma and Regina left the hospital.

"As much as I like Gerty and Doctor Whale Miss Swan. I don't think I would like to see them again any time soon." Regina half teased.

"You read my mind." Emma smiled warmly, as the brunette slid her Challenger out of park. "So since I am your captive for the next five months, what's the plan?"

"Perhaps Doctor Whale released you to soon Miss Swan. Because apparently you are still suffering from some cranial trauma," the writer commented. Stifling a chuckle as she continued cruising down the emptied streets. The only activity that was seen was pedestrians walking the streets and entering the various shops.

"Very funny Mills. But no I mean, is it possible to grab a bite to eat before we begin working? Hospital food might be there to keep me alive but it wasn't very tasty."

"Very well. But as much as I would like to play hooky with you. I do have business to attend, business that might I remind you affects both of us." The author chided. Shooting Emma a quick pout before stopping at the red light. "This incident has set me back and my publisher and manager are breathing down my neck looking for answers, not to mention I need to contact the doctors…" Regina rambled before the blonde placed a quietening finger to her lips. Forcing Regina to be silent as their eyes locked in battle.

Brown swam with uncertainty as green offered the calm to the authors internal raging storm. "It's okay. Take a deep breath I understand you have a lot on your plate. I just wanted to know if you were hungry. Someone has to look out for you." She smiled warmly lowering her hand until it rested onto of Regina's. "So lunch at home it is! Can I have grilled cheese now?"

"Not a chance."

(108 Mifflin Street)

Emma hobbled awkwardly with her lowered cast and one crutch as the older woman held the door open for her. "Thanks," the blonde offered shyly as she stepped into the spacious house. "So where am I headed boss?" The younger woman questioned.

"We will be forced to share my office for the time being. Is that okay with you Miss Swan?" Regina asked smirking seductively.

"So what would you have me do first?"

The author sighed. "As of now there isn't much to do for you. If you could order lunch that would suffice for now."

"Anything particular?"

Regina moved into her office with the blonde on her heels. Lingering in the door way as she retrieved several papers from her scattered pile. A predatory grin curved her lips as she turned to look at the blonde. Her thin fleece jacket clinging to her toned arms, while her legs seemed painted into her jeans. Excluding the now shorter cast.

"I have only tasted it twice but I wouldn't mind a third time." Her words drifting in the air, as her assistant stared at her curiously.

"Ruby knows the menu by heart. I'm sure she can help you find whatever it was."

A small chuckle escaped as Regina sat the paper down.

"What I want is in front of me."

Understanding surfaced on the young woman's face. But before she could speak Regina had closed the distance. Crushing their lips together as she pressed her body into Emma's.

A moan cascaded between their bodies as Emma felt her penis stiffen. The brunette was emitting arousal and Emma felt it. Groaning the blonde tried to separate herself from Regina.

"Gina there is something… I need to tell you."

Conflicted emotions filled the young woman as the authors phone rang.

"Damn it," she hissed. Reaching up to plant a final kiss to Emma's cheek as she slipped the device from her pocket. "Hold that thought?" The brunette winked. As she accepted the call. "Regina Mills."

Emma watched as the brunettes face went from a wide grin to a suffocating scowl. Taking the distraction as a sign, the younger woman excused herself from the writers presence.

Closing the office doors behind her as she released a sigh. Filled with relief and torment. On one hand she could still feel Regina's body lingering on her. Her signature scent clinging on her clothes. Not to mention her cock was still growing from the heat coursing through her veins. But she was also thankful for the interruption. She wanted to get to know Regina as much as she wanted to bed her.

Taking a pause she managed to push the situation to the back of her mind, continuing her course to the kitchen. Gathering the house phone as she dialed Granny's.

"Granny's Diner. Would you like to hear the specials?" Came the voice of one of the waitresses on duty.

"Yes please."

For a moment the blonde listened to the waitress list the days specials before declining and proceeding to order food for herself and Regina. The idea of ordering grilled cheese and onion rings had been tempting, but the consequences of having to face everyone for her choice. Including Whale, Regina and Ruby seemed to deter her from making the wrong decision. In turn she settled for a chef salad and a lemonade for herself and Regina.

"If I may say Miss Swan. I am very pleased with your dinner choice." Regina said leaning on the framework of her kitchen. "I think it deserves a reward," the author grinned wickedly as she moved toward Emma. Her member immediately responded to the drop in Regina's voice.

"Shouldn't we discuss work?" Emma tried evading. But the brunette refused to be denied.

"So work driven. I applaud you Miss Swan but today is a new day and we seemed to have already wasted it… so why not have fun with the remaining hours?"

The writer advanced. Making Emma focus on her as she continued forward. Clearly understanding the power she held, as she watched the young woman visible gulp.

"There was something you tried to tell me in my office dear. Now… what was it?"

The blonde could feel her own shoulders tense as the brunette rested mere inches in front of her.

"Regina." Emma warned lightly. "We shouldn't."

The command paused the older woman. Her brow furrowing at the seriousness in her assistants tone.

"Is it me? Have I pushed you into something you didn't…"

Emma shook her head as her hands reached out taking a firm hold to the older woman's shoulders.

"God no Regina. If anything I hate I kept you away for so long. No its not you. And as much as I hate the line I find no other way to say it but. It. Is. Me." She offered with a remorseful smile.

"What do you mean Emma?"

"Regina there is something I have wanted to tell you for a while now. But we weren't exactly friends. Nor did I want to destroy whatever had started between us."

Shaking herself free from Emma's grip, the brunette stepped back cautiously.

"Emma? What could possibly change…"

"Just keep a open mind. I think I could handle rejection from any one but from you… I'd never be able to…"

Before Regina could retreat further soft hands gripped her cheeks pulling her toward the hobbling woman. As Emma bent to bring their lips together in a chaste kiss, that ignited a fire in Regina's chest. The assistant swallowed the gasp that Regina released. Closing her eyes as she was pulled closer. Emma's prick grew and throbbed with need. Finally poking Regina as her eyes shot open.

"Miss Swan what is that?!"

Rough thumbs rubbed over Regina's cheeks. Green eyes locking on brown as she smiled.

"Regina this is what I tried to tell you in the hospital." She whispered. "I am a woman… but I was born with a penis."

Uncertainty clouded the writers caramel colored eyes as she stared at her young assistant. As if Emma had spoken a foreign dialect. Fear crawled at Emma's spine as she watched the wheels in the writers head turn.

"Regina? Say something please. Anything…"

Closing her eyes the writer closed her hands around Emma's. Taking in the warmth the blonde offered, before she forced both hands down and away from her face.

"Regina…" It was hard to miss the question in the blondes voice as she continued to stare at the brunette.

"Emma I…" Regina tried. "I…I…"

(TOWN LINE)

The BMW X8 skated to a halt as the town sign came into view. It had been a long time since she had been here, and a large part of her didn't regret that fact at all. In fact if she has the option to do it again. She wouldn't have done anything different. Well there was one thing but she knew she would rectify that soon enough.

She had always gotten what she wanted and the thought of anything changing now made her skin itch. Hitting the unlock button on her console, she opened the door, exiting her vehicle. Taking a large breath she inhaled the fresh salty air that was Maine.

Taking one final look at the sign she smiled as she read it.

'Welcome to Storybrooke,' was engraved in bold white letters that had begun to fade and chip with age. A wide smile curved her lips as her brown eyes sparkled with deceit.

"A welcome indeed."

 **New visitor to Storybrooke? But no one ever comes to Storybrooke. (Winks)**


	12. I Won't Give Up

**I know I'm super overdue for an update. So to make up for it November will be solely dedicated to constant updates for Help Me Believe Again. Keep in mind I'm still in school tho please. But for now I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Fair waring it's not beta'd. Two new characters are introduced.**

 **A/N: I don't own OUAT or the characters. Yada Yada Yada. There is some language.**

 **Dedications: Ms. Miller my beta. I'll wait till you return. You're still my beta.**

 **:Lodi C. You are so kind and always pester us writers to get off our asses and write. And I mean that in a good way so thank you.**

 **Chapter 12: I Won't Give Up**

Ruby wiped the counter with renewed vigor, as she went back and forth. Work was the only thing that managed to distract her. The only thing that kept her busy while she and Belle were on hiatus. The brunette sighed. She had never meant to hide anything from Belle, she just didn't believe it important. But the empty side of her bed spoke different volumes.

"I think you missed a spot." Came a slightly raspy voice. That made the owner stop her motion. It wasn't unusual for diner patrons to stop and talk to Ruby. And usual her demeanor allowed it. Ruby had heard others describe her as friendly and bubbly, but lately she felt anything but.

Closing her eyes to ward off the snide comment that had been on the tip of her tongue. Ruby counted to three slowly before turning toward the voice. The brunette thought she had prepared herself for what sat in front of her, but she was wrong. In front of her sat the cause of Emma's heartbreak. The woman who had abused her best friends love. The woman that had left Emma a shell of her former self.

"Lily." Was the only word that managed to cross the owners lips.

"Well its good to see you too Ruby. Though I must admit I didn't think this diner would still be standing."

Those words were enough, to help the brunette regain her composure.

"Ill over look that insult and take it as a compliment." Ruby bit. Keeping her glaring gaze on Lily.

"You were always a woman to speak her mind. I can appreciate that."

Scoffing at the sarcastic, underhanded comment the owner stood her ground. Taking up a rigid stance as she took a step back from the counter.

"What do you want Lily? Why are you here?"

A raised eyebrow greeted Ruby, as the other brunette flipped her hair over her right shoulder.

"You know why I'm here." The engineer sneered. Leaning forward, "Where is Emma?"

"Like I'd tell you of all people."

A bone chilling chuckle sounded. Earning several stares and whispers from the people in the diner. Before they grew bored and returned to their meals.

"Tell me or don't. It doesn't matter. I will find Emma one way or another. It's no secret we don't like each other. So the quicker you help me the quicker I'm gone."

"She's not here apparently. She got called into a business opportunity. I'm not sure when she'll be back."

"If it's all the same to you. I think I'll stick around for a while. Who knows maybe I'll run into her?" The engineer commented in a tone that spoke she clearly didn't believe Ruby. With her words holding a tinge of finality, Lily headed toward the exit. Casting one final look over her shoulder at the glaring owner. "Have a nice day… Red."

Ruby released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding until the bell over the door chimed.

" _Bitch_." She hissed to herself. Signaling over her second in command, before asking the girl to man the register while she made a phone call. With a nod, the brunette retreated toward her office. Listening to the pounding of her heart in her ears with each step.

Emma had just managed to find her footing. As well as discovering she liked Regina. This was sure to set her friends progress backward. Plucking the key from her apron pocket, the brunette inserted it and with a twist had her office open. With hesitant steps she moved forward toward her large desk. Where her phone sat staring at her menacingly. Taking a calming breath Ruby let her trembling hand hover over the black device.

 _It's now or never. And Emma deserves to know._ Ruby told herself trying to coax herself into making the phone call. With a brave gulp and eyes closed she grabbed the device. She had never been good at delivering or receiving bad news. Good vibes were more her forte.

Opening her eyes she cradled the phone between her cheek and shoulder. Before flipping the base toward her to dial the number, Emma had called her from earlier.

The phone rang for several counts before a breathy answer came over the phone.

"Hello?" The voice answered reluctantly.

"Emma we need to talk."

 **Emma**

Emma watched as the brunette before her froze. Regina's face was so unreadable. It held quick glances of disappointment and curiosity, but Emma knew there was more. The blonde raked her brain trying to figure out what Regina had planned to say before she stopped talking. Was she going to reject her? Call her freak like all the others had? A piece of her guarded herself just incase, but she didn't plague Regina like the everyone else. Until now the writer had been quite understanding and transparent even. Despite Emma's earlier less than amicable demeanor.

"Say something please."

"What would you have me say Miss Swan?"

Emma felt her heart lodge in her throat at the name. They had come a long way from Regina calling her Miss Swan. And with its untimely return, Emma was beginning to feel fear crawling back up her spine.

"If you want me to lea…"

Regina crossed her arms over her chest. "No… no, I just need time to process this."

"Okay."

At that moment Regina's phone chose to ring. Easing the tension as the brunette looked up apologetically, before plucking the device from her pocket. The author looked at the number before aiming it toward the blonde.

"I believe this is for you." The writer explained. As the blonde grabbed her leaning crutch and situated under her arm. Before accepting the device. She recognized the number immediately. It was the diner. More specifically Ruby.

"Thanks Regina."

"Ill be in my office when you're done." _To finish this discussion._ Was left out but implied with the look in the brunettes eyes. Her assistant resisted the urge to follow after the author. Emma had spent most of her life running away. Away from things that scared her. From people that lied. Hell in her best attempt she had run away from herself. Choosing a path that she hadn't wanted. But now staring at Regina's retreating figure. The person who had surprised her with her patience and caring. Even stuck her neck out for Emma and her family.

The blonde wanted to do nothing but fix what she had aided in breaking. The incessant ringing of Regina's phone brought the blonde back to the present. As she gave a defeated sigh, as she slid her finger over the screen. Before placing the small device to her ear.

"Hello."

Ruby forewent all formalities as she spoke, "We need to talk."

Moving toward the kitchen bar stool the blonde shifted the crutch, sitting down awkwardly.

"I gathered as much. I usually get a hello from my best friend. But listen Ro it's not a good time."

"Make time." Came the biting retort. Catching Emma off guard as she pulled the phone from her ear to examine the device. Trying to gauge what was wrong with the brunette through the piece of technology in her hand.

Returning the phone to her ear. "Ruby are you…"

"… I'm fine. God I'm sorry. Just… listen. I had an unexpected visitor in the diner today." The owner tiptoed. Unsure how to bring Lily's name into the conversation. So she decided to wing it. Dropping hints in hopes Emma could work toward the right conclusion. The blonde did better when she could reason through problems rather then being bombarded. Ruby had learned that years ago.

"Congratulations? Ruby if you have something to tell me it's okay. Because I was in the middle…"

"… _fuck._ Okay just bare with me you know how I am with bad news." The words slipped before she could pull them back.

"Bad news? Is my mother okay Ruby? Is it the diner? Wait you said visitor. Was it Dorothy?" Ruby's face fell. She hadn't heard her exes name since college. It had been ages ago, but the name still had a trigger effect.

"No Emma." Her best friend listened as she exhaled. " _She's_ back Emma. I'm sorry…"

Emma's grip on the phone faltered. _She's back Emma_. The words played then rewound to play again in her mind.

"Are you sure?" She questioned, forcing the words through her gritted teeth.

"Came into the diner this evening."

Emma had known the answer. But hearing it made bile surface to her mouth.

"She asked for you. Plans to stay until she sees you. What are you going to do?"

What was she going to do? Things had gone from exceptionally well with Regina to rocky territory, all in a matter of hours. The last thing she wanted to think about was Lily. Let alone running into her or even worse seeing her while she was with Regina.

"I'm not sure Ro. I don't know... I'll have to confront her, but not until things are cleared between Regina and I."

"I want details later, but I'll give you space for now. And if you need me to preform a Hit-A-Bitch-And-Run I'd be more then happy to help. Remember we all love you E, you don't have to do this alone."

A mass formed in Emma's throat. Ruby's words hit a sour note, that didn't sit well with her. Only _she_ __could confront Lily. But how could she confront the one person who had made her feel whole and loved? Only to break her and leave her in a shattered shell of her prior self.

A reluctant sigh surfaced. "Yes I know Ro. Thanks again."

"No problem. Oh and hey I'll have Sammy bring over your food. Her shift is almost over. After what happened…"

"That's okay Ruby I understand."

"It'll be okay E," Emma smiled at the statement. Ruby never failed at reading her mind. And at the moment her mind was running over 60mph.

"See ya Ro."

"Later Emma."

 **Regina**

As shaky breathe escaped the brunette as she moved toward her desk. The new information made its point, searing into her thought process. As it replayed over and over. Emma had a penis. An internal war raged in the writers head. Her emotions had bordered concern, disappointment, curiosity and her general feelings for the blonde. Which she hadn't put a label on yet.

Regina stared at the mess she had on her desk. A frown surfaced, as she realized her emotions at the moment were more or less the same. A split decision had the brunette clearing room for her computer, before she flipped the lid upward. Her fingers moved in blurs over the keyboard as she inputted her password. Then guided her finger over the mouse and double clicked the Skype icon.

Kathryn's photo popped up first in the recent log and the author doubled clicked. Familiar bops of music filled the small office.

The video connected and the blonde's pixelated presence greeted the brunette.

"I'm gonna start charging you for these late night calls you favor so. I hope you are calling to tell me good news, I could sure use it."

An eyebrow raised at her best friends words. Pushing her problem to the back of her mind, Regina repositioned in her chair. Preparing to indulge herself in Kathryn's wacky world. Regina had tried to convince her manager to star in her own tv show. Attempting to persuade the blonde with promises of high ratings and fandoms. After all, her sarcasm and chaotic life was sure to keep viewers entertained. But Kat had declined and forced Regina to give her a raise for listening to the 'ludicrous' idea.

"Care to elaborate dear?"

"It would seem I have acquired an unwanted house guest."

"Unwanted. House. Guest?" The writer questioned with a scowl.

"That would be correct." Kathryn nodded. Pushing her blindfold onto of her messy blonde mane. Just as a loud noise grated through the speakers, before something crashed into the blonde. Knocking the computer backward on to her bed. Regina was forced to stare at the ceiling as she listened to her best friend reprimand and scream obscenities. "Shouldn't you be asleep you deviant?" Came the managers shrill aggravated tone.

"Oh that's no fun. Plus we never spend time, if I didn't know better I'd say you were ashamed of me."

Regina smiled. She knew that voice.

"Oh no we'd never want people to think that," Kathryn replied sarcastically. "Get off me you oaf." The blonde demanded as she sat up and shifted the screen back into its proper position. Regina tried to stifle her laughter as her manager came into view. Kathryn's blindfold now rested over her left ear. Wild tendrils of gold splayed across her face.

"Oh sure laugh it up Re," her best friend admonished. As she used her now focusing camera to straighten her appearance.

"Hi Regina." Waved Kathryn's older sister Malissa. Where Kat remained no non-sense. Mal was the exact opposite. She was bubbly and optimistic. A fantastic artist who hadn't fit the mold for corporate business where Kathryn had. The older sister had taken more after her mother, while the youngest had been personally sculpted by their father. In fear of having another Malissa.

"And to you as well Mal."

The younger of the two blonde's pushed her sister. Regina wasn't able to discern if it was playful or with ill intent, so she sat quietly and watched.

"If you don't _mind_ … Regina are conducting business."

"Really?" Mal smiled. "About what?"

Kathryn opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it. Turning her attention back to her computer screen, she stared curiously at the writer. "Actually… why did you Skype instead of calling?"

"Just needed a dose of that Midas sarcasm."

Regina was greeted by a glare. To which she held her hands up in mock surrender. "Cute. But seriously…why?"

"I needed advise or maybe a motivational speech. Hell I don't know. I just needed someone to talk to… I needed my best friend."

That made her managers ears perk. "What's wrong Re? Is it Emma?" The brunette bit her lip, nodding lightly in response. "Did she hurt you?" Anger tinged the blonde's words as she held the computer up, so the only thing Regina saw was her intense stare.

"No Kat no. If anything I hurt her. She disclosed a secret about herself and I reacted badly. I froze."

"How bad was the secret?" Mal asked. Moving so her face was back into the frame.

"Not bad necessarily but I wouldn't like to voice it at the moment."

" _Do. You. Mind?!_ I'm trying to have a conversation with my best friend." The businesswoman all but shouted at her sister. Kathryn didn't mind sharing, but certain things she wasn't willing to. And Regina was one of those things. Sharing Regina was a foreign concept she refused to acknowledge.

"Don't act that way Kitty. I want to help Regina too. Perhaps you could use another perspective."

"This isn't one of your stupid pictures Mal. You can't paint over life, love or hurt. And you sure as hell can't do it with obligations and responsibilities…"

"C'mon Kat." Mal tried to reason. Hurt present in her voice.

Regina watched. Feeling as if she was physically in room. The tension threatened to swallow her. Clearing her throat, the brunette stared as two pairs of eyes turned toward her. One sullen and the other visibly flustered.

"If I may… perhaps Mal is right. It wouldn't hurt to have another opinion."

The older blonde smiled returning to her sunny disposition. While Kathryn paled, her gaze turning threatening. But Regina remained indifference, shooting her best friend her own signature look that said 'be nice'.

"So what's the problem?" The artist chirped. Bringing the topic at hand back into the conversation.

"Honestly it's not right for me to share it. She shared it with me in a private intimate setting."

Both women stared at the writer with consideration and shared sympathy.

"Is it something you could live with?"

The brunette thought for a moment. Then nodded.

"Does she make you happy?"

"When she allows me glimpses at the real her… yes."

"Then you have your answer Gina."

Kathryn agreed with her sisters reasoning. "I agree with Mal honey. Whatever caught you off guard did just that. In a relationship it's perfectly normal to be scared. You guys are still feeling one another out. Not to mention you had a less than imaginable start. But it's apparent she cares for you as well… if she shared something so personal."

"But what if mother was right? What if I scared her away? God you shouldn't seen the look in her eyes Kat."

"One… your mother - offense intended was spawned from Satan personally. Evil is made not born. And I assure you she was made with a special helping of malevolence and hatred. Two… Regina I have never seen you so happy. I'm scared I might catch diabetes sometimes when I look at that glow of yours. Granted the manager side of me would rather you focus that positive energy on writing. But as your best friend I'm happy for you. Apologize… you've both made mistakes. Don't let fear keep you from holding onto this happiness you've found."

"I agree with Kitty," Mal seconded. "Just talk to her. But if it's the clap or something then I'd have to say no."

Despite Kathryn's attempt at not laughing she did. And shortly Regina and Mal joined.

 **Granny's Diner**

Sammy smiled as Ruby handed her, her cut of the tips they had made. The diner had been busier today but she couldn't complain, more business usually meant more tips. Especially around the holiday seasons. And with the end of the year quickly approaching, frequent diner goers were in a more giving mood.

"Alright tips. Food, anything else you need kid? Oh and I'll throw some extra money your way for helping me out." Ruby commented. Placing her hands to her hips as she gave Sam a once over. Making sure the girl hadn't forgotten anything.

"Thanks Ruby. You didn't have to…"

"…sure I did. You're going to college next year you need the money. Plus your doing me a solid since I can't go."

Sammy blushed. "You have the address?"

"Ruby I pass the house on my way home. You didn't need to give me the address."

Turning her lips upward the owner shrugged. "Rather you have it and not need it, then to need and not have." The brunette smiled. Tapping her finger to the red-head's forehead. "Now go on get out of here."

Sammy offered her boss one last squinted look, before turning on her heels clutching the bag straps tighter in her hand. Before she pushed through the diners exit. Listening to the familiar chiming of the over head bell.

The teenager nearly made it down the path when some one bumped into her. Nearly sending the bag crashing to the ground.

"I'm sorry Sammy."

"Oh Mrs. Lucas. Oh its okay are you okay?"

"Yes sorry about that… I was distracted. Is Ruby in her office? She wouldn't pick up the phone."

"She was talking to Miss Emma earlier about…"

Belle scoffed. "Of course she was. If you'll excuse me… I think it's time my wife and I have a long conversation."

Sammy raised an eyebrow as she watched the accented brunette walk away. Unsure of what had happened, the waitress shook her head as she continued down the long path.

"Hey kid! You gotta sec? Maybe a light?"

Sammy shook her head. And continued walking.

"Sorry… hey, hey slow down. I'm just looking for directions. Can you help? I just need directions." The woman smiled.

A feeling of ire and caution prickled the hairs on the back of her neck. Tonight was strange and the red head had a feeling it was about to get worse.

 **108 Mifflin Street**

Emma hesitated inches in front of Regina's office dear. Making an ill attempt at calming her breathing. Gulping down the invisible wedge in her throat, she reached for the door knob.

Instead the door was pulled open and before Emma stood Regina A. Mills in all her beautiful glory. A hungry, self-confident look in her eye. Her assistant stared at her curiously. But the writer was the first to speak.

"I have been waiting for you to open that door for forever." Regina smiled wickedly as she reached out and took a hold to Emma's collar. Keeping the blonde stationary as she pulled herself to Emma's lips. Teeth lightly clashed together at the force, as the blonde placed a foot behind herself. To keep herself from falling.

Falling victim to hunger, the assistant let her crutch fall to the wooden floor. As her palms cupped Regina's cheek pulling the brunette more flush to her. Regina nipped lightly at her thin lips before bringing their lips fully back together. Feeling as the writer raked her tongue over her lower lip, requesting access. Which Emma immediately granted. The kiss deepened and soon the blonde found herself swimming in the sound of Regina moaning against her. The whimpers were having the desired affect as Emma felt her body begin to tighten with need.

A small amount of consciousness returned. Enough for Emma to pull away reluctantly as the need to catch her breath and calm her body grew.

"Wait, wait," she breathed. Leaning her forehead against the authors. It didn't take much to guess her pupils were blown like Regina's. "We still have to talk."

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. It was just a surprise. But I like you for you Emma. _All of you._ You are the most caring, funny beautiful person I've ever met. Hopefully you'll forgive me… I'm not use to this relationship thing."

The word 'relationship' caught the blonde's attention.

"Is that what you want Regina? A relationship?"

Several seconds passed. Before coffee hued irises stared up at green. "Yes that's what I want Emma. I can't promise I'll be perfect but I want to try. It's been so long since I've been happy and I'm ready to have that again. I _want_ that… I _want_ it with you."

Not needing to be prodded further. Emma kissed her forehead and let go of a breath she hadn't known she was holding .

"Then we'll learn together."

The ringing doorbell cut the moment short as the pair stared angrily at the door.

Emma broke the silence first, "Ill get it. It's probably Sammy with our food."

The older woman nodded. "I have a couple documents to check. Feel free to join. I'd love the company." She winked.

"Yes your majesty," Emma joked as she bowed. Watching the writer hungrily as she retreated back to her office. Taking the opportunity, she retrieved her crutch. Positioning it before she hobbled toward the door. Not bothering to check the peephole. Her mind was still clouded from the happiness she had been swirled in the Regina.

Her hand flipped the lock, before moving to grasp the door and giving a twist.

All the right Emma had felt in the world was quickly thrown out like yesterday's trash. Before Emma stood her destruction. Smiling back at her with her and Regina's food tightly grasped in her hand. Her heart beat involuntarily increased as she stared at the familiar brunette. Before her stood the person who had stole her happy ending. In Regina's doorway stood chaos herself.

"Hey babe. Miss me?"

 **I enjoyed writing this chapter. Well off to work on the next chapter.**


	13. Lumberjack

**I know this is late late but I wrote myself into a corner aka WRITERS BLOCK. But if you guys want to see this story updated more I will try to do better and update more. I finally was able to get myself out of the BLOCK so hopefully yall like the direction it is headed. Again Im sorry it took so long but here you go.**

 **There are probably a lot of mistakes so forgive me. I was just trying to get out the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 13: Lumberjack**

Emma frowned as her eyes fell onto the brunette. "Lily? What are you doing here?" The blonde asked. Making no effort in hiding the venom from her voice. As her eyes fell to the brown bags, her ex held by the handles.

"Where is Sammy, Lily?"

An offended scoff left the engineers mouth. "You think I did something to her?" The older woman questioned. Appalled at the blonde's implication.

"It wouldn't be the first time you've hurt someone." Emma sneered. Making an attempt at repositioning herself more comfortably. The pain in her leg was nothing compared to the turbulence she was feeling in her heart at the moment.

The brunette rolled her eyes. Having the audacity to look sheepish as her brown eyes fell back to Emma's emeralds. Placing the food bags on the widened platform, beside her. Before she took a step toward the blonde.

Emma stood unsure. And as Lily grew closer she felt her balance shift. Her leg gave way and she felt her body grow heavy as it began it's descent. Her heart ached.

"Easy there," Lily beamed. Emma looked up to see a smug grin adorning the brunettes face. As Lily caught her, wrapping her arms tightly around Emma's torso. Steadying her as she pressed her ex-lover closer to her.

"Let go of me."

"Don't you miss this," the engineer whispered. Reluctantly releasing the struggling woman. "And as to your earlier question that girl is fine. I paid her to deliver the food. Just had to say I knew you."

"Emma?"

The assistant froze at the familiar sultry voice.

"Is there a problem here?" Regina questioned. Appraising the situation as she took in the blonde's closeness to the new brunette. A frown surfaced on her lips. As her eyes went between the two women.

"Regina," Emma replied shakily. Taking into account her bosses frown before she took a step back from her ex-lover. "No, I'm just grabbing the food."

"Babe who is this?" Lily questioned.

" _Babe?_ " The writer commented amused. "Care to explain Miss Swan?"

"Saying no isn't an option is it?" Her voice tried at humor but failed. Leaving the question to sound more pitiful than she had intended. Regina stood firm. Folding her arms across her chest. "Regina this is my ex girlfriend Lily."

"To say this is ill-timed would be putting it mildly. However," Regina twisted her lips. Demonstrating she wasn't keen of the other woman but would try. She and Emma would have words later. But Kathryn's reprimanding voice surfaced. Reminding her she was already in hot water. And adding more heat was the last thing she needed at the moment.

Cognac colored eyes shot her assistant an abiding look of 'an explanation is demanded'. She watched the young woman swallow, hanging her head. Before she turned fully to face the new brunette who carried an amused smirk that made her want to grate her teeth.

"My name is Regina Mills and this is my home," the temporary factor was thrown to the wind. "Any friend of Emma's is… welcome." Lily's eyebrows rose in a skeptical fashion. But Regina continued.

"But seeing as you are not a friend." The writer took a step forward. "And she seems less than enthusiastic to see you. I will respectfully ask you to leave my property." The author continued. Forcing the engineer to take a hesitant step backwards as the intensity of their stares sustained.

Her eyes never leaving the young brunettes, she bent and collected the food. Which she was sure was lukewarm if not chilled. But her anger steered her attention away from the food. As she turned to collect her assistant and return inside.

"You'd let her speak to your lover like that?" Lily shouted. Regaining her composure as she stared at the two women's backs. "You screw her already?"

Softened, pained eyes retreated to her ex-girlfriend. "Lily don't…." Regina's heart ached at Emma's broken tone. Clearly a lot of hurt laid between the two women. It didn't take a scientist to rectify the answer. All one had to do was gaze into Emma's eyes.

"Does she know you're a freak?" The younger brunette blew through her teeth as she turned her head. Taking a step forward before catching emerald eyes again. "Stop this pretentious game. When she finds out she'll leave. I'm the only one that can love you." The flattened palm of hand rested on her chest. As if it would solidify the point.

"Emma."

The soft pronunciation of her name drew her attention. As she gazed down at the shorter woman beside her. Regina's arm was wrapped protectively around her. Supporting most of her weight. Which to Emma was both scary and impressive. Who knew one woman could be so strong and sexy?

"Kindly take these inside and rest in the living room. I will join you shortly." The calmness of the older woman's voice sent a chill down Emma's spine. Regina's voice was calm, too calm. Frustrated, upset, yelling Regina could be managed but this woman. The blonde nodded knowing there was no point in arguing.

Both women watched silently as the blonde gripped the handles. Taking them from the author's hand before awkwardly scuffling inside.

The writer smoothed invisible wrinkles from her wardrobe before turning her amber colored eyes onto her prey. Her sinister smirk in place.

"Is there a reason you are still here?"

"Emma is mine. She belongs with me. You are just a temporary fascination."

Regina felt her hand flex. Her outward appearance remained stoic but inside she could feel her rage bubbling.

"Emma would never go back to you. She isn't property or a thing to possess or claim. But you certainly wouldn't know that considering the biggest word in your Neanderthalic vocabulary is pretentious. Clearly a word you hear in abundance whenever you are in the vicinity. So take this advice." The brunette hissed.

"Take your sad attempts and your squandered vocabulary. Your rented toy car. And poor excuse of lumber Jack hand-me-down clothing and get off of my property. And stay the hell away from Miss Swan."

The writer finished. Not leaving Lily room to refute as she stepped over the threshold, proving a point a she slammed the door behind her.

 **XXXX**

Emma sat the bags on the kitchens island, her appetite has disappeared as soon as she opened the door. Sadness clouded her emotions as she positioned her crutches under her arm firmly. Her pain was a dull reminder. Dancing in the back of her mind.

Her fingers traced absent minded patterns over the paper bags as her mind raced. Why was Lily in town? Why hadn't she been able to stand up to her? The blonde closed her eyes as she exhaled softly through her nose. She knew the answer. When things came to Lily she had always fallen into the background. All she had wanted was for the brunette to love and accept her. And when she had, Emma had dived head first into her ex's honey coated venomous ways.

She wished she was more like Regina.

Regina.

The door slamming caught the assistant's attention. Her forest colored eyes followed the brunettes movements as she blew. Closing her eyes as she fluffed her hair.

"She does that to people." Emma shrugged. Watching as the author startled lightly.

"I see you didn't take my advice about resting." Her boss reprimanded. Though her tone held more concern than anger. A weak smile surfaced as she pressed deeper into the kitchen.

"To wound up to rest."

Regina acknowledged the statement with a tilt of her head. "Shall we talk about it?"

The young woman ducked her head. Shuffling uneasy as the dulling pain grew louder voicing its presence. Emma felt as the familiar strength from earlier wrapped around her waist. Giving her permission to lean into its warm embrace.

Silently she surrendered. Allowing the older woman to help her into the living room. Both women walked in silence, before the young woman felt herself being deposited into the plush leather sofa. Her body angled so that both legs rested on the leather. Regina disappeared, then resurfaced with a large cushion that looked as if belonged to another chair. Her teeth ground as the writer gently lifted the casted leg, before positioning it on the added cushion.

"Thank you." The blonde smiled. "For," Emma cleared her throat. "Everything."

"Certainly."

The author flashed her brilliantly white teeth. That contrasted so perfectly against her blood red lips.

"I am not big on watching television but perhaps you would like to watch something. I will prepare the food." The older woman offered.

"You can eat if you'd like, but I lost my appetite." Emma admitted little above a whisper. Her fingers busied themselves in her hair. She didn't have to look up to see Regina was no longer on the couch. She had felt when the seat gave way. And for some reason the action hurt. Maybe Lily was right, this was too much for Regina.

Silence filled the room as she shut her eyes. She didn't want to think of Lily anymore. Or the hurt she felt at her bosses sudden departure.

"Miss Swan. If you'd oblige me?" Regina's voice filtered through the space between them. As Emma opened her eyes to find herself staring at her reflection.

"Regina what the hell is this?"

"She's wrong." And immediately Emma felt her defenses beginning to rebuild themselves. Of course Lily was right. Regina was here temporarily.

"Stop it." Emma demanded. Surprised at the anger that wrapped around her tone.

But the author continued. "Miss Swan you are anything but what that baboon said."

"Really? Because you agreed with her when I told you."

Regina looked taken aback. "I never thought you were a freak Emma. I was simply caught off guard. Please see this from my perspective. I've never encountered someone like you."

"Someone like me?" The blonde repeated. Anger vibrating over her body. "You mean a freak? See she is right. And soon you'll be gone Regina and I'll be alone again." Her jaw tensed as the last word passed her lips.

The brunette shook her head. As her grip tightened around the mirror in her hands.

"No." She replied, straightening her back. "Look at yourself Emma. I've never met anyone so beautiful. Someone who has accepted herself when others struggle. Myself included. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes, but since you can't. I wanted you to see how I see you. And the mirror was the easiest thing." The older woman laughed before sitting it aside. As she strolled confidently toward the blonde.

"As I stated before I'm not good at relationships. But I can't give you up without a fight either Miss Swan. I am drawn to you. And as for the time constraint we have five months to decide what we want to do. But right now… now I'm going to kiss you."

The anger Emma felt immediately melted away as Regina placed the crook of her index under her chin. Non-verbally asking her to turn and the blonde did. As emerald met coffee hued eyes. Her tension released further as she felt the authors lips press gently against hers.

A moan escaped as Emma felt herself being dragged into the kiss. As the writer cupped both sides of her face. Regina's tongue traced a painfully slow line over her bottom lip. Asking for entrance. Blood rushed to her groin as she slightly opened her mouth. The brunette responded immediately. Running slow circles over the blonde's tongue. Teasing her, as Emma became lost in her companions taste.

Regina tasted like a fresh water after being lost in the desert. Sweet with a punch of spice at the end that would pleasantly surprise anyone. Her toes curled as Regina's nails lightly grazed her scalp. Massage her temple as she deepened the kiss. Stopping her assault on the blonde's tongue. As she inhaled a much needed breath, nibbling on her companions bottom lip.

Emma groaned as she felt herself growing harder. Calling on all her strength, she cupped the older womans ass before hoisting the brunette onto her lap. Swallowing the rebuttal she had a feeling the writer was about to give. As she pressed their lips back together. She needed more.

Taking the initiative, she let her hands wander underneath the brunettes top. Her nails dragging across Regina's skin. Before her hands came to a resting stop spreading out over the older womans back. Her fingers grazed the abrasive material of the Latinas bra. As she pushed the smaller woman closer feeling as the woman shuddered.

A unadulterated moan escaped Regina as Emma placed lingering kisses down her cheek until she reached the older woman's tantalizing neck. Her teeth grazed her pulse point as she continued her earlier assault. Carefully dragging her nails in small patterns that made the woman above her shiver deliciously.

It still wasn't enough. Her tongue flattened as she eased the teased skin. Her fingers began to undo the buttons on the brunettes shirt before a breathless voice demanded her attention.

"Emma. Maybe we shouldn't." Regina replied. Not wanting to stop herself but she knew it was for the best.

"I'm sorry."

The author placed her hand gently on the blondes chest, staring deeply into her eyes. "I don't regret anything that just happened Emma. But after everything that's occurred today. I wouldnt want you to feel you made a mistake."

*I understand." Was the only response the blonde could muster. Regina had a point but it wasnt easing the pressure that had built in her stomach and groin.

"May I hold you at least?" A genuine smile surfaced on the older womans lips. Emma looked like a teenager who had just worked up the courage to talk to their crush.

"Will you tell me about Lily?"

A sigh fell from her assistants lips. "Yes. But not right now. Right now I want to hold you against me."

The latina repositioned herself along the length of her companions body. Taking precautions so she didn't hit Emma's leg in the process. Or the protruding material of her jeans. Her smile widened at the realization that the young woman beneath her wanted her in that manner.

Her head leaned against Emma's chest. Letting the sound of her heart beat lull her into a restful state. She didn't know what tomorrow would hold. But if she could lay in Emma's arms, she was sure they could face anything.

 **XXXX**

 _Bitch._

 _Who the hell did she think she was? No one spoke to her in that manner._

Lily hit the steering wheel of her BMW as she continued driving around the abandoned streets of the God-forsaken town. Why Emma wanted to stay her was beyond her, but if Emma was here then she would be too. The engine roared as she came to a halt at a red light.

She had driven for almost two hours. It wasn't like she had anywhere to go. Besides Emma, Ruby was the closest thing she had to a friend. And based on their history and her earlier stunt she doubted the brunette would welcome her with open arms.

Frustrated and needing a break, the engineer near signaled and pulled into a park place along the street. Slipping her transmission into park she unfastened her seatbelt and leaned back against the plush material.

She needed a plan. Her eyes scanned the streets. Taking in a few citizens she hadn't noticed earlier. The couples across the street laughed. Looking pleased with themselves. It both sickened her and made her envious at the joy they displayed.

Had she ever been that happy?

She knew the answer and it made her ache. Of course she had been. Emma had made her that happy, but no one really knew. Using people was simply what her mother had taught her. And when she had, had a chance a real love she had abused it. Laughed at and tortured it. Rather than nurturing and protecting it like she should have.

Lily watched the couple a while longer before something interesting caught her attention. A sinister smile curved her lips as she pulled her cell phone from the cup holder and dialed the number.

"This is Gold. How may I help you?"

Silence fell over the phone. "Hello are you there?"

"Yes I apologize. I saw a for sale sign on a local building and I was wondering if I could purchase it?"

"Well… it is a bit late. I was actually about to leave the office."

Lily knew where this was headed, "I'll pay double the asking price. This town has managed to capture a piece of my heart…"

Before she could finish Gold cut her off. "Well I wouldn't want to interfere in matters of the heart. If you'd like we can meet tonight and discusss the paperwork?"

"Nothing would make me happier."

 **I will try to update this more frequently. And I will try to get a chapter in for Lady and the Champ as well since it is madly overdue. Sorry.**

 **Love you Believers until next chapter.**

 **-RT**


End file.
